


Supercomputer

by yuffiehighwind



Category: China Illinois
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, POV Multiple, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: It's spring semester at UCI, and a foreign exchange student from South Korea named Hani meets and becomes enamored with Professor Steve Smith on her first day in his brother Frank's class. Meanwhile, Hani's new classmate LeAnn has her own crush on a cafeteria worker named Jacob. Pony and Steve's friendship is tested when Steve becomes just as enchanted by Hani.The Gang needs someone familiar with the Dean's server if they want to save the school from his Orwellian plot to track every student and faculty members' devices and phones. Their inside man just happens to be an arrogant senior named Brandon, who also has feelings for Hani. At Hani's big party, Brandon's careless computer hacking gets the Dean's fury brought down on all their heads!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Steve Smith (China Illinois)/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Good Morning, China!

**Author's Note:**

> From 2015-2017, a friend of mine roleplayed this story with me, then we lost interest and dropped it. I thought it was a shame to discard it completely and adapted it into this fanfic. Unfortunately, the story ends on a cliff-hanger, with the plot unresolved. Sorry about that. I split what I had into 7 chapters.
> 
> The structure is VERY choppy and is constantly jumping between different characters' POVs because it was originally online roleplay. I wrote Steve, LeAnn and Pony's parts, while my friend wrote most of the others. I integrated it all as best I could for this fanfic.
> 
> I put some notes about every character's ages in the endnotes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover from Thirsty Thursday, foreign exchange student Hani rolls out of bed and into Frank Smith's Friday morning History class. She makes two new friends - a freshman named LeAnn, and Frank's brother Steve. **(9,220 words)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We based this on how my old college scheduled its semesters. This is about three weeks into the semester at the end of a period called Add/Drop, during which students can still decide in which classes to remain enrolled. At my old college, spring semester began at the end of January, meaning this fic takes place in February. For a while the timeline was muddled, so it took place in March. They are eating pumpkin flavored donuts in the cafeteria scene because my friend originally set this during fall semester in September, then I pointed out that if she was going to have this take place during Hani's second semester, it makes more sense for it to be spring.

**From LeAnn’s Blog:**

Oh, look, I’m back on social media. (It was inevitable, really.) And it’s back to that _wretched_ college, UCI. (I’m astonished I’m still alive!) Why I’d stick it through freshman year just for a few - hopefully transferable - credits, I still don’t know. Remaining Undeclared for the time being seems wisest. Once you’re stuck with a major, it’s difficult to shake off. Especially if you’ve got history.

The _professor brothers_. I can’t believe they still have jobs. Frankly, I can’t believe _any_ of the faculty still have jobs! Whenever Professor Smith - I mean Frank Smith - talks to us, he alternates between “total disinterest,” and “desperately seeking approval.” (It’s annoying as hell when he starts pretending you’re friends just to ask you advice he won’t follow.)

Steve Smith, his older brother, is a transparent womanizer. He hit on all of us at least once, even our plumper classmates. (I’m not saying skinny people are any more attractive, it’s just Steve has a certain _type.)_

Oh, Steve’s TA hangs out with them a lot. (I think she’s called Penny?) They’re always sitting with that strange bald man, the big one who may have a developmental disability, but you never know in this town.

I only need one history course for my requirements. Then I never have to set foot in this building again.

They’re very difficult to avoid, though. Something crazy always happens, like gryphons attacking the school, the Dean uploading his consciousness to the internet and hacking all our emails. The professors and their friends needing to blow up Tibbets Hall because reasons…

But I can do it. I can. I’ll get through freshman year somehow.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Good Morning, China!**

College wasn’t Hani’s first choice in her extremely productive life. Well, if you wanna call getting signed to a multi-million-dollar talent agency in your home country at the huge dismay of your easily disappointed mother. That disapproval peaks when you’re the only trainee cut from one of the biggest agencies in South Korea. JYP Entertainment, who, like your very own mother, told you that you weren’t good enough. 

_“You are very pretty, Hani, but there is always someone prettier than you. Sure, you can sing, but there is always someone better than you. You were cut for a reason. As of right now, your studies will come first.”_

At that time, they did. Hani studied abroad, days and nights of rigorous study in the most advanced subjects. After a year, she came home, 145 IQ polished, a fluency of Mandarin and English, but as for her mother? She still had another long list of expectations.

_“Now that you’re brushed up on the needed subjects, get your degree. A bachelor’s at least. Yale seems like one of the best overseas. Wherever you go, just let us know so we can deposit the money into your account.”_

But the fed-up Hani protested. She didn’t need the “top” university to get a degree. Typing like a madwoman into the Google search bar, she had found the location of the worst college in America. The University of China, Illinois.

_“Ma, I think I’m going… **here**.”_

Hani dragged her way through the halls of UCI’s campus, head pounding from the wild dorm party the night before. This was her second semester, and because she required credits from a History class, she was transferred to the only one available – Professor Frank Smith’s.

Her professor’s voice was whiny, pessimistically greeting the students as he entered the class a few minutes late, grumbling uncomfortably personal details about his late start. She could hear him begin announcing his role call.

God, his voice this early in the morning was like listening to nails raking on a chalkboard!

Hani groaned into her desk, head down against her resting arms. Shifting comfortably in her quarter-zipped Love Pink hoodie, Hani kept the hood blanketed over her messy, citrus tresses. She knew he’d eventually introduce her in a matter of minutes, so could only hope her mask of BB cream and small touches of makeup hid her hungover appearance.

* * *

“Good morning class. Sorry I’m late, but I had just a _bit_ too much coffee this morning, and that did _not_ mix well with the two bowls of Weetabix and soy milk I ate. So that…delayed my departure this morning, but I’m here now, and I’m ready to teach you all about…”

Professor Smith paused, taking a moment to think about what topic he was even covering.

“Right, right. Post-World War II American History.”

LeAnn sighed and absently doodled in her notebook. She drew a picture of him with garbled nonsense spewing out of his mouth like vomit. It was crude but made her chuckle.

Professor Smith (or just Frank, as they all knew him) asked “Is everybody here?” and when met with a few mumbled “Yeah”s, began roll call. Half the names were nicknames Frank had given them the first day they met, then never bothered to learn their real ones.

“Gwen? Flip-Flop? Stacey Megan. Wendeloquence. Chinese Precious…”

Frank called out “LeAnn” and she raised her hand, thankful that so far this semester nobody had called her “Rimes.” Having the same name as a famous country singer garnered laughs, and after 19 years she tired of it.

After everybody settled, Frank’s gaze focused on a pink lump in the back row.

“Alright everyone, I’d like to take a moment to introduce a new student at UCI, Hani. She’s a transfer from…” He took another look at his notes. “South Korea. Tell us a little bit about yourself, Hani.”

LeAnn turned around and watched a young Asian woman slowly look up to peer between greasy strands of orange hair. She seemed queasy, and totally not wanting to be there. The girl squinted into the light with bloodshot eyes, and all signs pointed to a classic UCI rager the night before.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Hani to learn that the professors here were sub-par at best. But, hey. The parties were amazing, the assignments were easy, and to boot, there was no consequence of said partying. All of her homework was consecutively finished in advance. Not to mention, the tests were elementary in every class so far.

Still, with American History being a bit foreign to her, the faux redhead knew she had to take this school seriously… eventually.

Sluggishly, Hani rose to stand, blankly meeting everyone’s semi-attentive stares. She dismissed her pounding migraine as her plump lips curled into a forced, but a convincing smile.

“Um, hi, everyone. I’m Hani. This is my first time in this class, but I’m on my second semester here. A lot of people know me, but I guess you guys don’t, so nice to mee–”

“Word up, rose lips!” Flip Flop called out to her in approval with a nod and some sort of expressive hand gesture.

Hani rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. How hadn’t she recognized her fellow keg guzzler was in this class? Nervously, she fiddled with her citrus tresses, hoping she was allowed to be seated now.

“Right, well, we welcome you, and your post-wine cooler ensemble openly. You can sit now, Hani, or whatever,” Frank said with a wave of his hand, starting the lecture.

With that, she let out an exhale, plopping back in her seat to take out her spiral notebook when the projector turned on.

* * *

Hani went back to her seat, Flip Flop leering at her as she passed. Frank plunked a projector down on a desk near the front and spent some time figuring out how to turn it on. It was old, _very_ old. This kind didn’t hook up to a laptop; Frank inserted film slides into it. With the screen pulled down and the lights turned off, Frank was ready to begin his lecture.

“Can anybody tell the class what king had a huge influence on America’s development in the 1950s?”

Answers were shouted from various students.

“B.B. King.”

“King George VI.”

“King Kong.”

“Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi.”

Wendeloquence made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat. “Idiots. He means _Martin Luther King Jr.,_ of course!”

“You’re all wrong,” said Frank, clicking to the first slide. “It’s Elvis. Elvis Presley, the King of Rock n’ Roll.”

“Um, even if he had a ‘huge’ influence on America’s post-War ’development,’” Wendeloquence said, “Rock and Roll was actually created by African Americans. An African American _woman._ Rosetta Tharpe, man. Get a clue!”

“This isn’t a music class,” Frank replied moodily. “We’re not arguing who started Rock N’ Roll, we’re talking about the man who transformed American culture with the shake of his hips.”

Frank did his own little hip thrust, and LeAnn cringed. She glanced over at Hani, wondering just how much of this she was getting.

LeAnn leaned on her desk, head propped up by her hand, and settled in for the show. She had taken the first half of American History the previous semester - Frank had covered, in his own round-about way, the start of the century through World War 2, much of it deviating into tangents such as this one. She was somewhat interested to hear what Frank had to say about 20th Century music, then recalled how he’d butchered his lessons on the Blues and remembered he knew fuck-all about it.

LeAnn thought about how class had gotten derailed last time by Frank’s brother and friends barging in with two bottles of Everclear and what appeared to be an ostrich egg, saying he had to come with them “right away” because things were “going to shit” over at the Super Science lab. Professor Cake had tried to play God again, or something, who knew. LeAnn used the extra time to watch Steven Universe on her phone.

The only reason LeAnn was even _at_ UCI was because it was close to her parents’ farm, and had a low, low tuition. (That is, after UCI had reduced it from the $500k the Dean had been charging two years earlier.)

An hour later, after Frank had tortured them with some more dance moves, class finally (mercifully) ended, and LeAnn got up to leave. She planned on hightailing it to the Cafeteria for a snack, maybe watching some more SU.

Although a little late, Frank’s brother _did_ show up to harass him or enlist his help for some reason or another. By the way they always bickered, LeAnn figured they didn’t just get coffee and hang. She slipped by the older Smith on her way out the door. He didn’t notice.

* * *

As cringe worthy and practically irrelevant Prof. Smith’s teaching methods were, the trained singer-dancer simply couldn’t bear to watch the atrocious display of dance, shaking her head and shielding her eyes on numerous occasions. This maniac had zero rhythm and way too much confidence and...wait. Was _any_ of this going to be on the exam?  
  
Closing the unwritten page of her binder shut, Hani rose from her seat, sighing deeply as she put away her things in a stressed manner. It was her first day in this class and she learned absolutely _nothing!_ The wasted time just killed her mood.  
  
Maybe if she hurried, she could escape the now student-less room unnoticed.  
  
**“** Hani! Wait up, rose lips! **”**

 _Shit._  
  
**“** Did you enjoy the lecture? By the way, I think Flip Flop wants to bang one out with you! You should consider buyin’ what he’s sellin’. I heard he’s _very_ attentive to the ladies’ needs. Know what I’m sayin’, china doll? **”**  
  
Frank gave her a wink, ceasing his conversation with a well-dressed gentleman who turned to him with a look of horrified embarrassment. An unimpressed Hani watched the two bicker as her offended expression soon faded away when the stranger turned to face her. She locked eyes…with _him_.  
  
This well-dressed mystery man, who had no problem calling her professor a “fucking idiot” for speaking to her that way.  
  
Giving Hani a chill-inducing smirk, he slipped a long, slender hand from the pocket of his beige slacks, initiating a handshake to introduce himself formally. The warmth of their hands colliding sent a sensual-like heat blazing across her cheeks.  
  
His grip was so…gentle. Her full lips parted to exhale a flustered breath. What the hell was wrong with her? She felt captured, blinking as she no longer felt like going anywhere. It was as if his confident gaze commanded her to stay put.  
  
**“** I sincerely apologize for my brother’s uncouth behavior! Hani, was it? Listen, if you ever find yourself craving a more... _thorough_ History lesson, I’d be ecstatic to see you sit on - uh, I mean _in_ on - the enrichment course I'm offering on any material Frank forgets to cover. It can even earn you some extra credits. I can personally make sure of that since I _am_ head of the History department." Steve withdrew his hand and returned it to his pocket. Arching his eyebrow, he added more softly, "Hopefully I gave you something to think about, hm?”   
  
God damn it. Why was this giddy little smile tugging at her lips?  
  
“Y-yeah you did, actually. Thank you for this opportunity. Steve, right? You’ll probably hear from me… _very soon._ ”

Hani’s slight accent was slipping out of this plastered flirty smirk of hers. With her native mannerisms, Hani bowed on habit to the brothers before taking her leave with a feminine sway in her walk.

* * *

Steve smiled when the girl bowed - actually _bowed_ \- to him and Frank. As she walked out - cheeks flush and looking much more lively (and lovely) than the hungover mess he’d first spotted at the back of the room - Steve turned to watch. He pointed a thumb at the retreating figure and grinned at Frank.

“Did you see that? Can she _get_ any cuter?” _  
_  
“ _Pffttt!_ Seriously, bro? You just gave her the ‘ok’ to sit on your dick. I’m sure she’ll just _nail_ History _after_ you’re done nailing her in her alleged sound-proof dorm. Anyway, what the hell do you want? **”**  
  
Frank gave him an unimpressed look, crossing his arms. Once the adorable distraction left the room, he sighed. He knew Steve was here for a reason – and that usually involved getting stuck in whatever trouble his older brother got himself into. But, he had more pressing matters!  
  
**“** Can’t I just go to lunch now? It’s donut day **!”** Frank pleaded, as his features changed to a whiny, desperate pout. 

Frank could judge all he wanted, but it was the pot calling the kettle black, in Steve’s opinion. His brother had an equally wandering eye, he could just never seal the deal.

Steve wasn’t just smooth with the ladies, he looked older than he actually was, which gave him an air of wisdom. Initially he _hated_ this fact. Thirty-six years old and already bald? It had seemed the death knell to his sex life, but enough women had no problem with it, and a kink for professors, that he did just fine. _More_ than fine. He had a competition with Pony going on for how many students they could bang. She was surprisingly way behind.

So, he now had a “study” date with the new girl. And what was this about a sound-proof room?

Wait, he was here for some reason…

“Huh? Oh, right! The Dean has begun yet _another_ initiative to improve UCI that will surely bite all of us in the ass. Our jobs are safe for now, but he got Leonard to, well, create a mainframe for the college. One that can really _think_ , but a lot more powerfully than our doubles did.”

When Frank gave him a puzzled look, and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, Steve explained, “Those robots we made to do our work three years ago? Who seduced then tried to kill us? Whatever, this one will be much more dangerous. That is, if Leonard can get it to work.”

If it had access to their phones and computers, who knows what kind of havoc it could wreak?

“I need help doing a little recon, and destroying this thing if we have to. I’ve already got Pony and Baby Cakes on board.” _  
  
_**“** _Ugh_ , not again! **”** Frank sobbed. **“** Does our teaching suck _that_ bad or…? New Girl didn’t seem to like my lecture. She didn’t seem to stay awake much during it either. **”  
**  
Frank, going off topic, let his insecurities speak for him, following Steve out of the classroom with slumped shoulders. Clearly, his brother was desperate if he needed _all_ the help he could get.  
  
**“** Ugh, I’m stuck in this now _, right?_ I’m getting us donuts before I do anything else! I’ll be damned if those _ratdicks_ buy all of my glazed! **”**

The motivated Frank broke into a run down the hallway, passing Steve as he zoomed towards the cafeteria like a scrambling madman.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Sorry guys, I’m studying this weekend,” Hani said plainly, watching as the disappointed chorus of classmates left her lunch table to go sit somewhere else. Her nights of hosting wild keg parties in her dorm had to be put on hold. Getting sound-proof walls installed for the sake of not disturbing the nightly faculty was crazy enough, but risking flunking this class from the lack of energy wasn’t the plan. She needed to be good to her body now, and as if on cue, her growling stomach seconded that notion.  
  
Luckily, her perky mood hadn’t faded away yet, so the wait on the lunch line wasn’t too upsetting. She sighed dreamily from her earlier encounter with Steve. God, now she couldn’t stop thinking about him!

Taking an idle minded number of steps, Hani suddenly bumped shoulders with someone by accident.  
  
**“** I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention! **”** she said, as she bowed apologetically and near-frantically to the familiar woman.

* * *

Eyeing the disgusting mac & cheese in the warming trays, mediocre apples and browning bananas sitting in bowls on the counter, and the old salad bar now converted to an ice cream station, LeAnn couldn’t find a single healthy snack in the cafeteria. Maybe she’d just eat a warm apple and an Odwalla bar.

It wasn’t like LeAnn was some calorie-counting, self-denying dieter. She loved carbs, provided the dish was more than you could make from a box. “Cheese” powder and butter stirred into a thick paste mixed with overcooked noodles? No thank you. She’d welcome a salad packed with feta cheese and garlic croutons any day, but one could not live on ice cream sundaes alone. She noticed Matt Attack shaking his head at Flip Flop, who was determined to make the biggest sundae he could. (It wasn’t even good ice cream, it was soft serve, oozing from a giant metal dispenser!) The boy was putting one of every topping onto the heaping pile of chocolate and vanilla. He needed one of the dinner plates, it being too large and ambitious for the small bowls provided.

“It’s gonna fall over,” she heard Matt say. His friend protested, defending his engineering skills, but it did, in fact, fall. LeAnn was watching over her shoulder, laughed at the comical display, then bumped into someone. Her grip faltered and her food fell to the ground.

“Ow! Watch it!”

She’d bumped into a girl who began to frantically apologize, even bow to her, and helped LeAnn pick up her food. (LeAnn wondered if anyone would notice her follow the “five second rule” and eat the fallen apple anyway.)

“It’s okay, neither was I,” LeAnn said, standing up. It took a second, but she recognized the girl. It was the new student from Frank’s class.

“Hey, I know you.”

* * *

_  
_  
**“** Oh, right!” said Hani. **“** We share that uninformative History cla– _ooh!_ **”**

Hani’s attention shifted to the dessert rack up ahead as she lead the other woman by the hand towards the intoxicating display. This must’ve been the overpriced cafe her friends occasionally complained about. But, no matter. Her gaze couldn’t break away from the array of donuts that stared back at her from behind the casing.  
  
Yeah, this was _definitely_ one of those times to take advantage of her parent’s _surplus_ deposit. Let’s just say, her student account wasn’t exactly suffering.

 **“** Um, LeAnn, right? Okay, you’re getting _anything_ you want. My clumsy hands are in your debt. It’s like, the least I can do. **”**

Hani smiled to the brunette **,** rummaging through her white Chanel flap to take out her campus card without a second thought. Hopefully her new friend wouldn’t protest the gesture. She’d be offended if she did!  
  
A brown bag of _six_ pumpkin glazed doughnuts was soon handed to the redhead, along with a large French Vanilla latte. Hani was _overjoyed,_ sipping the milky delight as she waited for LeAnn to order next. The hot rush of caffeine was a much-needed pick-me-up, but the bag of treats she planned on _devouring_ by the end of the day was a regret that waited around the corner.  
  
So much for being good to her body. Oh well, that could wait until later.

* * *

LeAnn was just brushing her apple off on her shirt when the girl grabbed her wrist, tugging her over to the desserts. She didn’t like the sudden contact but smiled, despite herself, at the girl’s enthusiasm. There was a Starbucks-like outfit her meal plan didn’t cover, and LeAnn would often sip her tap water while coveting the various expensive coffee drinks served there.

_Oh my!_

The dessert case normally stocked with foods like banana bread and blueberry muffins was now filled with delicious-looking donuts of every flavor (okay, like ten flavors). She’d forgotten it was Donut Day.

When the cashier - a boy from LeAnn’s dorm that she gave a sheepish smile - handed Hani a large bag of pumpkin donuts, LeAnn's jaw dropped. She wondered if they were splitting them or the slender girl planned to eat them all herself. (There was only one brand that compelled LeAnn to ever eat an entire box, and that was Crispy Creme.)

Hani asked her what she wanted, saying she’d pay, and this was LeAnn’s opportunity to finally have the mocha latte she’d wanted all month. Extras like this were at the bottom of her budget. Besides, she had a coffee maker in her dorm room.

“I’ll take a large mocha latte, please.” She turned to Hani. “Can I have one of those?”

* * *

**“** I did say get _anything._ I’ll probably eat these all myself, so, get something to eat while you’re at it, love. It’s my treat. **”  
**  
Hani smiled softly at her new friend’s modesty. Maybe gestures like this one would seem a bit excessive to someone you just met, but Hani insisted.  
  
**“** I’ll find us a nice table in the meantime! **”** Hani said, as she left her campus card in the brunette’s possession, scurrying towards an empty table that was adjacent to a window. She took a seat, taking out her newly purchased textbook as she bit her donut, turning to the first chapter of Post-WW2. She began reading the first page, sipping her coffee with a stressed expression.

Damn, Professor Smith didn’t mention any of this material in that entire hour of class!

Hani mentally kicked herself. Why hadn’t she asked Steve for some sort of means of contact? He said he’d cover any material her professor didn’t.  
_  
**“** Hopefully I gave you something to think about, hm? **”**_  
**  
** Hani’s heart pounded at the thought. Surely, she could’ve left him her number? She didn’t, because he didn’t ask for one **.** But, what if she did? **  
  
**Great, now the fantasies of having ~~dirty~~ late-night conversations flooded her thoughts. **_  
  
_**_Stop it, Hani._ _This is about History. The class you can potentially bomb. **  
  
**_As flirtatious as that encounter was, it was probably nothing more than professional incentive for a future study session… _right?_

Wait, he did say he was head of the history department. If only she knew where his office was, the least she could do was leave a contact email. Students were required to have UCI emails after all.  
_  
It’d be an excuse to see him again too._  
  
When Leann sat at their table, Hani sighed, framing her face with her palms as she thought about what she should do. In that moment, an idea struck! Maybe her new friend would give her some advice on this! Better yet, the whereabouts of his office with it!  
  
**“** LeAnn! Do you know anything about Steve Smith? **”**

* * *

LeAnn’s classmate handed her a campus card and told her to get anything. Honestly, her mouth was just watering for one of those pumpkin donuts.

“I’ll get one of those pumpkin donuts, too,” she told the boy behind the counter. He was somewhere behind the dessert case fixing her drink.

Finally, he popped into view, set the coffee on the counter, and said, “That’ll be $8.50, please.”

LeAnn gasped, and almost said, “Are you serious?” then remembered how annoying it was when customers acted as if outrageous prices were the cashier’s fault. She looked around and spotted Hani by the window reading. The girl’s brow furrowed with concentration. (LeAnn didn’t know much about the girl, but this still surprised her.) She did say LeAnn could buy _anything_. LeAnn tapped her palm with the girl’s card and considered getting even more snacks to take back to her dorm. But no, she’d come in looking for something healthy, and here she was loading up on sugar.

“You still serving breakfast?”

The boy shrugged. “I can fix you anything.”

LeAnn examined the menu hanging behind him. “How about…the spinach and feta breakfast wrap. Wait, no! Ham and Swiss on a croissant. Hmm, or maybe the vegetable and Fontiago.”

The boy looked over his shoulder at what ingredients he still had after the lunch rush.

“I can make you a BLT.”

LeAnn shrugged. “Good enough. I’ll also take a bottle of Fiji water.” She sipped her mocha while he got to work. It was as delicious as she remembered.

LeAnn paid for her finished sandwich and slipped the water in her bag. Scooping up her meal she said, “Maybe I’ll see you back at the dorm.”

The boy smiled, and was he blushing? Nah, he couldn’t have been.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll see ya later.”

When she reached Hani’s table, the girl was staring out the window longingly. As soon as LeAnn sat down, Hani asked if she knew anything about Steve Smith.

LeAnn made a show of rolling her eyes. There were so many things she could say, because she could already guess why her new friend was asking. But it’d be rude to make any judgements.

“I know he’s the head of the History department,” LeAnn said. “He’s a jerkass and his brother’s an idiot.”

When Hani’s expression prompted for more detail, LeAnn continued, “He’s a creep and a womanizer and you should stay away from him. And before you get all defensive and say, ‘I’m sure he’s not that bad’ and ‘I can take care of myself,’ I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I had more than one classmate last semester who slept with him, and they put their heart in the wrong man’s hands. He makes promises he doesn’t keep, and you have no idea how many tears I got on this shoulder because of that asshole. As for his teaching methods, if that’s why you’re _actually_ curious, he’s no better than Frank. Even his TA Pony is a better instructor. You’d do better talking to her about anything academic. She’s getting tired of teaching their classes for them by now, but she’ll still help.”

* * *

_Well…_ this wasn’t the kind of response Hani anticipated. **“** _He’s a nice guy_ **”** would have sufficed. Her lips curled into an awkward smile.  
  
LeAnn certainly had a sharp tongue, that was for sure. She couldn’t have been making this up, but… _Maybe_ these relationships just weren’t at the right time. _Maybe_ they wanted more than Steve did. _Maybe_ this was the attraction talking, but it couldn’t hurt to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Hani responded with a nod, letting her friend’s warning seep in as the two ate in silence for just a brief moment. In her mind, Hani knew she was nothing like these other women. She knew that  
being involved with an older man was a _risk—_  
  
_You’re younger, impressionable. So you seek maturity and expect stability. But, little do you know, there’s a chance that the one you want it from just isn’t as stable as you think he is, and that’s why he lets you down in the end._  
  
Out of respect for these women’s heartbreaks, Hani kept her feelings on this to herself.

No, she wasn’t going to get hurt, simply because she played the game right. She’d keep it _hot_ **,** and more importantly, casual. And for the record, if there _was_ something between her and Steve, she’d be the one that left his heart wanting _more.  
  
_**“** I’ll be fine, love. I mean…I won’t find out how he teaches until he teaches me. **”**

_Nice save._

**“** Maybe it’s special treatment on his part, but he _did_ offer to teach me whatever Frank doesn’t cover. If we don’t click, I’ll definitely ask this ‘Pony’ person. All I know is, Momma will send me back home if I don’t maintain a 4.0 GPA **.** She already bitched when it was a 3.5 last semester. **”**  
  
Hani blinked, covering her mouth at what she just said. Maybe Flip Flop’s urban dialect was rubbing off on her. She just thanked God her mother wasn’t here as she sipped her latte.

* * *

_  
_  
_  
_**“** So _then_ I told him that I couldn’t piss in the fucking cup because this was just _minutes_ after jizzing in the office bathroom and do you _know_ how much that shit burns? So anyw— _What the fuck?” **  
  
**_Frank ceased his conversation with his brother when his attention focused on the half-emptied rack of pumpkin glazed donuts. He pointed at the last five that were available with a pained expression as the cashier gave him a puzzled look.  
  
**“** Since _when_ can students afford to buy _anything_ here? I was gonna purchase your entire dozen for after I watch Trap Willy again! _Ugh!_ Steve, do you see this shit? **”** Frank whined to his brother who, as usual, didn’t care much for Frank’s distress and seemed to be focusing elsewhere.  
  
**“** Alright, Ratdick. I need twelve, yes, _twelve_ of those pumpkin glazed, comprende? Make it happen and you might earn that tip jar an Andrew Jackson if you throw in a free latte for my brother here,” Frank said, as he leaned back against the counter, dangling a twenty dollar bill in the cashier’s reach with a sly grin.

* * *

Frank prattled on endlessly during their walk to the cafeteria, avoiding the topic of the Dean’s mainframe and somehow settling on a story about his recent drug test. The Dean hadn’t been too happy with them spiking the office water coolers with ecstasy.

Now he was chewing out the poor kid at the cafe for running out of donuts, as if there hadn’t just been a lunch rush. Frank waved a $20 in the kid’s face, though this bribe wouldn’t really solve the problem. Steve knew the cafeteria received a limited amount of shipments each day. It wasn’t like there was a bakery attached.

A lovely young woman in a pink hoodie caught Steve’s eye. Not that he had a thing for pink hoodies. Lower-cut sleeveless tops and strapless dresses, anything that diverted attention to the breasts, were more his type. But the bright red hair caught the light and he knew it was her. The Asian girl from Frank’s class, whose smooth hand he’d shook, and whose rapt expression had betrayed an immediate attraction Steve definitely wanted to explore. _And something about sound-proof dorm rooms?_

Steve approached the girl’s table. She sat with her textbook open, munching on one of the last six donuts Frank was currently demanding the cafe worker manifest from thin air. She was sitting with a friend, a fair-skinned girl with long brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was cute as well but scowled when she saw him.

* * *

LeAnn could sympathize with Hani’s insistence her mother would pull her from school if she didn’t raise her grade. Her own parents expected LeAnn to excel, though they’d had their misgivings about UCI and would cut her some slack if things didn’t work out. _I just need to pass these five classes and I can transfer out of this dump!_

“Hey, I get it,” she said. “Parents can be like that. They put all this unrealistic pressure on you, expecting you to do exactly what they would do. I’m an only child, and most of my high school classmates didn’t even apply to college. My parents didn’t graduate. Neither did my uncles. I’d be the first in my family to get a degree. So they need me to pass.” LeAnn chuckled and made a sweeping gesture. “This college seemed like the best way to do that.”

LeAnn took a bite of her sandwich. The bacon wasn’t great, but Jacob had made it, and that made her feel happy for some reason.

“As for Steve,” she said between bites, “if you really want to find the guy, his office is on the third floor of the History building, not far from the elevators. 305 or 307 or something. It’s got a big window to the hallway. You can’t miss it.”

LeAnn looked up. _Oh, shit_.

She frowned and said, “Speak of the devil.”

* * *

_  
  
_

Hani sighed, chugging down the last gulp of her 24 oz latte as she listened to the brunette. LeAnn couldn’t be more right. Her parents in particular wanted Hani to work just as hard as they did and then some. When they grew up, their studies always came first, and social life of any sort was pretty much on the back burner until college. That was how her parents met, after all. Two peas in a pod that graduated from one of the top universities in South Korea in the same time frame. Their degrees got them their dream jobs, and their dream jobs gave Hani the life she had today.  
  
Hani’s somber gaze then shifted to her jumbo white Chanel flap that rested neatly just a forearm’s length from her on the table. The trained singer/dancer frowned. The designer handbag was a gift she received before leaving to study at UCI for a year. Her mother picked it out herself, and in her culture, it was the utmost insult to reject a gift from someone your senior, let alone an **$** 8,000 gift your own mother couldn’t stop bragging to her friends about. And Hani owned quite a few more where that came from.  
  
While immensely grateful for her privileged life, she kind of hated growing up so spoiled. It only made gifts feel like bribes to do better. Cold. And unsentimental. But as depressed as that genuinely made her, Hani had no right to complain.  
  
Sighing her wistful feelings away, she nodded to LeAnn.

“Yeah, I—”

Hani fell silent, startled at how the footsteps she heard earlier trailed to their table. It was none other than Steve Smith. Walking in on a conversation that told the exact directions to his office.

 _Change the subject!  
_  
**“** Good afternoon, Opp–Er, Steve. I– I was just… **”**

Hani felt LeAnn’s eyes on her, almost telepathically telling her to play it cool, _and to be strong!_  
  
Nope. She just melted instead.

 **“** Getting another coffee! _Come_ with me?” Hani beckoned the tall, blonde gentleman in front of her in the most unintentionally feminine manner – batting her lashes, her eyes fucking his as that stupid, flirty smile tugged at her lips.  
  
As she rose to her feet, she could feel the disappointment of LeAnn’s stare burning right through her as she and Steve slowly headed towards the counter. They were just inches from brushing shoulders, and her hormones were raging. How she wanted _so badly_ to just cop a feel of his arm, to dig her French manicure into the fabric of the back of his shoulders and to rip it right off of–

_God damn it all!_

* * *

Now Hani was gulping down her hot mocha like it was water; LeAnn seemed to have touched a nerve. _Oh._ She didn’t mean her comments about her parents to upset Hani. She just didn’t have anyone to talk to about these things. Her friends from back home had either stayed there or went to other colleges, and it was difficult to relate to other students here, whose partying often came first.

Her expression serious, Hani started to say something, then stopped, eyes widening. “Speak of the devil,” LeAnn muttered.

“Hello ladies,” came the unmistakably nasally voice. _Ugh_.

“Good afternoon, Opp—Er, Steve,” she stammered. “I-I was just…Getting another coffee!”

LeAnn raised her coffee to her lips and watched Hani. Seeing her companion’s reaction to the professor’s presence firsthand - the coy look down, then up, the slight smile tugging at the girl’s lip - was actually kind of funny. But this was Steve Smith, and she still didn’t want Hani to get hurt.

“ _Come_ with me?” Hani said, standing up. LeAnn sighed. Another coffee? The girl was already shaking from all the caffeine she’d drank. But any excuse to get him alone.

“Why I’d be delighted,” the professor replied. “And my office is #310, actually, in case you were wondering.” He and LeAnn’s eyes met. “If you’ll excuse us,” he said.

_Whatever, she’s an adult, let her do what she wants._

With them gone, LeAnn could really dig into her sandwich.

* * *

“305 or 307 or something. It’s got a big window to the hallway. You can’t miss it.”

Steve sidled up to the girls’ table and caught the tail end of their conversation. Apparently the pale girl in the parka had the numbers screwed up. The Asian girl in pink started to reply but was struck dumb by the sight of him. He heard the other mutter cynically, “Speak of the devil.”

“Hello ladies,” Steve said, giving them his most charming smile. The girl gaping at him like a very pretty fish did the most adorable backtracking.

 _“Come_ with me?” she asked, emphasizing the first word, and Steve truly was delighted. He decided to keep up the gentlemanly educator act. They headed back to the coffee stand, walking side by side as close as they could without touching, and it wasn’t until they were halfway there that Steve remembered this was a terrible fucking idea. Frank was still throwing a fit, and the kid at the counter had the glazed look of service workers everywhere, one mastered after hundreds of discontented customers had come through their checkout.

“Hold up,” he told the girl. “Frank, what the hell are you doing?” _And can you remind me what this girl’s name is again._

* * *

Clearing the hormonal fog from her mind, Hani blinked back into reality, looking up at the man at her side, who seemed focused on nothing more than heading to  
their destination. He gave her no sort of eye contact, hands in his pockets as the vibe between the two felt casually stale.  
  
LeAnn’s warning lingered in the back of her mind. Her good mood? Flat lined.  
  
She felt this one out, her 145 IQ running like clockwork to determine the reason why this walk was so unexciting. Did this allegedly horrible professor have no sexual cognition?  
  
Her gaze then dropped down to her chest, where her cleavage was hidden beneath the pink zipped hoodie. _  
  
So I’m too covered up? How rudimentary.  
_  
Hani’s expression remained displeased as she waited for Steve just a small distance from the counter, who attempted to calm his brother down from whatever it was he was raging about. Yawning with a bored expression, Hani unzipped her Victoria’s Secret sweatshirt, pulling down the lengthy black V-neck beneath just to give Steve’s peripheral vision a small _taste_ of—  
  
The necklace she was wearing? _Right_. A fruitless distraction from the black lace trim of her _bombshell bra_ cups beneath.  
_  
We’ll see how primitive you really are. Keep your eyes peeled, won’t you, babe? I’m playing to win now,_ Hani thought as her palm slid along Steve’s arm, politely motioning him to step aside as she walked between the brothers to place her order.

* * *

  
  
“I’m telling this _ratdick_ that my vengeance for this shit service knows no bounds and—Oh, uh. Hi Hani. **”**

Frank quirked a brow to Steve as his greeting to his redheaded student conveniently answered the telepathic question.  
  
**“** Hey, professor.” Hani gave him a smile before directing her attention to the cashier. **“** Jacob, right? One more French Vanilla latte. And can you spray some _cream_ on top? I want something to _lick_ before diving right into it. **”  
  
**Frank gulped, telepathically asking Steve if he caught the blatant innuendo. His eyes then widened when Hani bent provocatively over the counter. Her hand slipped to grab the Chanel patent card holder in her back pocket to pay for her order early. _  
  
Holy shit! Could those jeans squeeze that ass of hers any tighter?_

 _Yeah, hopefully Steve didn’t hear that_ , Frank thought, as he eyed the faux redhead, who subtly swayed her bottom from left to right as she waited. This was a strange sight. Usually the women in his brother’s company would beg for his attention by now, but this girl? Her eye-drawing movements were _taunting_ the both of them!  
  
Frank guessed she couldn’t care less if this earned any sort of favor. She appeared to be having fun even if there _was_ a chance his brother didn’t react to this mischief. Then again? How could anyone with a dick _not_ react?  
  
Frank looked away, grumbling with his arms crossed. Something told him that this little show of hers wasn’t for _both_ dicks in the vicinity. The arousal was killing him.  
  
_Bro, did you even call dibs? Cause’ I’m about to grab that shit. So worth it,_ he thought as he looked at Steve.

* * *

****

“Wow,” Steve said to Frank flatly. “You are a real asshole, you know that? There were just a couple hundred students through here and I’m pretty sure a least one could have bought those donuts.” He didn’t tell Frank the new girl and her friend had taken the missing seven. He probably wouldn’t.

Meanwhile, the girl, Hani, gently nudged him aside to access the counter, brushing one palm along his sleeve. Then she ordered her drink. With extra _cream._

“Uh, c-coming right up,” the kid at the counter stammered, his eyes trying to avoid her chest. “You drank that other one pretty fast.”

The girl leaned over the counter and reached behind for her wallet, her sweatshirt riding up to reveal a pert behind.

Now this? _This_ was unexpected. (Though was it really, after all the looks she’d been giving him?) The redhead had gone from cutie to sex kitten in the time it took to blink. Her ass was a beacon distracting him and Frank from whatever petty argument Frank was having.

_Hani._

Yeah, that was something he could murmur while she was on her knees, and he could almost hear the girl’s soft, high voice brokenly cry, “Professor Smith!” while he bent her over his desk.

A glance to the side showed Frank getting visibly flustered. (And aroused? Eww!) Steve grinned. From the way she had nudged Frank to the side without a second glance, Steve knew this show was for his _own_ benefit.

He had a thought that made him roll his eyes. As soon as she walked away, Frank would probably “call dibs.”

The girl casually turned around, and Steve saw she’d unzipped her hoodie to reveal her cleavage. As well as a very pretty necklace he’d have to ask about later, maybe lift while pretending to examine it, just using that as an excuse to brush his fingers across her sternum. Maybe he didn’t even have to pretend. That would just be one nice way to start foreplay.

* * *

_  
_  
Hani smirked to herself when she felt Steve’s eyes on her. Was it the professionally trained sway of her hips that got his attention? Or simply the mere sight of her _bent over?_ Either way, this was the easiest method to prove if getting his attention meant acting a little naughty.  
  
And she enjoyed _every_ second of it.  
  
“Yeah, Jacob. My _lust_ is just, like, really _insatiable_ today. You know, for coffee ** _._** It just keeps me _coming_ back every time,” Hani said, as she now locked eyes with Steve, her tongue circling around the whipped cream that topped her latte as her buttocks rested against the edge of the counter.  
  
**“** Oh, Steve, _right_? Would I be able to leave you my email? I’ll _consider_ attending your History lesson if you contact me when I’m _available_. **”**

Was she a shameless bitch? A little.

Was the needy look on Steve’s face worth it? Oh, definitely.  
  
As for the strange vibe she felt from a trembling Frank, she decided not to entertain it.

* * *

“Oh. Oh yeah! My email is ‘stevensmith@uci.edu.’ No spaces.”

Recalling the time the Dean spied on everyone’s emails, he considered giving her his personal address, ‘TheStevenator@yahoo.com,’ but even Pony made fun of him for it. (Then again, of course she would.) In his defense, it had been the ‘90s when he picked it.

The girls’ emphasis on certain words was shameless, and he wanted to laugh out loud. But that’d surely hurt his chances to bang this lovely temptress.

“I look forward to our lesson. Excuse me.”

He placed a hand on her arm like she had before, to step between her and the counter, and asked the cashier - whose mouth hung open, and was the kid actually drooling? - “I’ll just have a small coffee, kid. Black.” The kid’s mouth shut and he blinked several times, clearing his head from the sexual fog - no, that was gross - waves of lust Hani was emitting like a radio tower. Relieved to have such a simple order, the kid handed Steve the cup and Steve slipped him a twenty. Much more subtly than his brother had. “And please forgive me and my asshole brother. We’ll take those five donuts.” Steve gave him another five. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks, sir. Thank you.”

Steve turned. “Okay, Frank, we got your damn donuts. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

He picked up the box of donuts and grabbed his brother by the arm - much more roughly than he would Hani - and dragged him away.

* * *

LeAnn watched the Professor Brothers exit the cafeteria, Steve shoving a box of donuts into Frank’s arms and practically pushing him out the door. Hani, meanwhile, leaned on the counter erotically licking the foam off yet another latte, and LeAnn felt a surge of jealousy. She made herself turn away and look at her half-eaten sandwich instead. She picked it up then set it back down and ripped open the bag with the donut instead. Tearing half of it off with her teeth, then nearly choking on the bite, LeAnn tried distracting herself from the scene happening behind her.

_Why is Hani flirting with Jacob? Is he flirting back? What if he likes her more? What if they go out? What if they sleep together? What if he never smiles at me again or make me sandwiches and what if she comes to our dorm all the time and they start holding hands and making out in front of me and, and, and…_

Her classmate plopped down in the seat across from her with a smug smile on her face. She sat her drink down and took a gingerly nibble of her donut. LeAnn frowned and sadly finished hers.

* * *

A wave of annoyance washed over Hani when Steve dismissively pushed her aside.

  
_Welp. That was unexpected. He just grabs his coffee and storms off, without so much as returning the eye fuck? No flirty comeback? Nothing?_ _What the hell?_  
  
The only concern on her mind remained - _Where the fuck was her attention?_  
  
Her ample lips dropped into a pout as she watched Steve drag his brother away, not knowing whether or not to feel insulted from his abrupt exit. She had to say, her feminine pride was a bit hurt. Surely, her little show had to have _some_ effect!  
  
Rolling her eyes, her thumbs skated across the touchscreen of her phone, adding his email in her contacts with a bitter expression. Did she leave her mark on his mind? Did she leave his groin aching for doggy-style? All she could do now was wait and see if any of this left an impact. And she didn’t give a shit how it came off. All she wanted was to _out-Steve_ him. The only way to engage the interest of a serial heart breaker? Play the chase _me_ game and play it _better._  
  
The disappointed redhead dismissed her thoughts and returned to the lunch table, giving LeAnn a stressed expression.

“What does it mean when you get a guy’s attention, and he just leaves? All I got was an email. Like, he didn’t even ask for my number! I don’t know. I think my sexual frustration is just getting to me **.** I’ll have to be more direct next time. Just don’t know how. **”  
  
**Maybe she was being ridiculous, maybe she sounded diabolical, but she didn’t care how bad any of this seemed. She trusted LeAnn. And hopefully, she’d tolerate this side of her. That’s what friends were for, right?

* * *

It turned out the smile on Hani’s face was more like a toothy grimace.

“What does it mean when you get a guy’s attention and he just leaves?”

_Whew! She wasn’t flirting with Jacob after all._

“He didn’t even ask for my number!”

“Well did you—”

“I’ll have to be more direct next time. Just don’t know how.”

“You could wait until classes get out. I mean…” LeAnn gestured to the emptying cafeteria. “He probably has one this afternoon.”

But LeAnn knew Steve Smith would ditch his work in a heartbeat to bang a new coed as flirtatious as Hani. He must have had something really urgent. Which wasn’t all that strange, considering what typically went on around here. And what four people were at the center of it.

* * *

**“** Wow, I’m sounding more needy by the minute, aren’t I? I think I’m just gonna send him a really boring email later. Like, ‘okay, this my email.’ I set the bait, it’s basically his move now. **”  
**  
Hani laughed, referring to LeAnn’s idea, which was much too risky. Looking down at the unlocked screen of her phone, her thumb was twitching. Okay, maybe _one_ email wouldn’t hurt. **  
  
[[Hi, Steve. Just letting you know that this is my email. - Hani ]]  
  
**Looking around cautiously, her thumb hit send. _Now_ she could continue on with her day.  
**  
** Changing the subject, she looked up and smiled to the brunette. **  
  
“**Hey, I don’t know what your schedule looks like today, but would you wanna maybe, like, hang out later? I live here on campus. Can I get your number, babe? **”  
  
**Hani blushed. Yeah, she really needed to break out of the flirty state Steve left her in. Hopefully LeAnn wouldn’t notice how strong this came off.

* * *

Hani seemed to relax. She chuckled and sent a quick email to the professor. The girl looked up and slyly smiled. She asked LeAnn if she could hang out later.

“Can I get your number, babe?”

LeAnn shrugged. _Why not?_

“Sure. It’s 555-3226.”

Hani typed this into her phone, then LeAnn got a ring. She really should have changed it from the Lord of the Rings theme.

“Hey,” she said, smiling at the girl on the line, who was right across from her. They hung up and LeAnn saved it in her contacts. She typed “Mystery Girl” in as the name. At this point it was embarrassing she’d forgotten. Maybe somebody here would stop by and say it.

“What dorm are you in?” LeAnn asked. She hoped she could just visit Hani there so she wouldn’t have to see her own pathetic building. She had only been there a short time, and didn’t plan to remain there long, but had already started a petition to change it from Blagojevich Hall.

* * *

**“** Oh, me? Uh…the fifth floor dormitory. Room 501. Are emojis inappropriate, or…? ** _”_**  
  
Yes, she _was_ texting Steve again. Her thumbs quickly hit the backspace on the kissy emoji she _almost_ added to the next email –  
**_  
_ [[Hope you’re having a good day! – Hani]] _  
_**  
When lunch was over, the two women said their goodbyes with a hug. Hani had four more classes to “look forward to”. Then again, they were so _painfully_ easy that it wouldn’t hurt to text LeAnn during the boring ones. ** _  
  
_**“Well, off I go to Calculus. I’ll text you.”

Hani smiled, waving goodbye as they headed in opposite directions down the hallway.

* * *

Hani didn’t look up as she said this; her attention was fixed on her phone, thumbs tapping out another message to Steve. Distracted, she mentioned a room number but not a building.

“Are emojis inappropriate, or…?”

Hani trailed off, expecting an answer, but LeAnn wasn’t aware of any emoji etiquette. She used emoticons all the time to express mood (that is, when texting the few friends she had), and threw in the occasional emoji as a joke. A sun, a star, googly eyes or a ghost. She used hearts with a high school boyfriend but had no idea there was a code. She figured sending hearts and smilies to a professor was definitely inappropriate, but Steve obviously wouldn’t care.

“Uh…No?”

Just then, the bell rang. LeAnn wondered why a college would have a bell. _Because it’s UCI, LeAnn._

“Well, off I go to Calculus. I’ll text you.” Hani gathered her things together, got up, and smiled, waving goodbye. LeAnn did the same.

On the way out, LeAnn tapped Flip Flop on the shoulder. Eww, he was sticky with chocolate. _Yet he still smells like beer._

“Hey Flip Flop.”

“What?” He staggered to face her. “Heeey, LeAnn. Whazzup?” He held out his hand for a high five. That was sticky too. LeAnn cringed.

“Do you know that girl I was just with?”

“Ha _niii!_ ” he shouted, drawing out the “ee.” “Hells yeah! Smokin’ hot princess of K-Pop?”

 _So that’s her name_. “I’m surprised you know what that is.”

“She snagged one of them karaoke machines and we partied all night! Yeah!”

“So, does that mean she’s in your building?”

“Right _below me_ , if you know what I’m sayin’.”

LeAnn rolled her eyes.

“Fifth floor,” he clarified.

“Thanks.”

Three minutes later, LeAnn got a text from Hani.

**[[Ugh, we have implicit differentiations today!]]**

The text was followed by a grimace, a gun, a graduation cap, a broken heart and a judge’s gavel.

“The hell?”

 _Was she gonna kill someone?_ _And how do I know that?_

LeAnn walked out the door and across the quad to the Philosophy building. When she entered her classroom, a tall thin woman with frizzy brown hair was underlining “The Nature of the Mind” three times on the whiteboard.

“Alright class,” she drawled, “we’re just gonna jump right into it and start with René Descartes. If you didn’t cover him in high school, well, strap in kids, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Hani have a quick tutoring session in the auditorium. The rest of the gang decides what to do about the Dean. **(9,905 words)**

**“** Dude, the fuck was that?!” Frank exclaimed. “Don’t you even _remotely_ want to screw her? Cause’ if you’re throwin’ in the towel, I’m about to call _dibs._ And shit, will you let go? This is a little too ‘rape-y’ for my tastes,” Frank said with a mouthful of pumpkin donuts as Steve lead him to his office, quite forcefully if he might add.  
  
It was just out of the ordinary to see Steve so high strung like this, and to think he hadn’t even known Hani for 24 hrs. The whole situation was just weird, and for Frank to be even slightly concerned meant the right thing to do was to steer clear of the girl.

But goddamn, that _apple shaped ass_ of hers was making this decision a questionable one. _  
  
_

* * *

Frank had a point. Steve would normally make a pass at the girl and invite her to his office for an immediate refresher course. But by her obvious flirtations, the girl wasn’t going to lose interest any time soon. (And wow, that was new around here! The theater department possibly had such graceful sirens, not that the director there would notice or care, unless that siren grew a few more muscles and a penis.)

“One, I call dibs. Two, I’m not quitting; I _will_ tap that ass. And _three_ , I only contacted you because it was an emergency. Give me one of those.”

Steve snatched a donut out of his brother’s hands and bit into it thoughtfully.

“One of us has to get to the Super Science lab as soon as possible, and make it subtle. I think B.C. is the best choice, since he’s Cake’s son. He’s always hanging around there anyway.”

Steve sat down and propped his feet up on the desk. “Pony might get more intel, though. She’s smart and observant. She knows what we’re looking for.”

Yeah, Pony would make an excellent spy. But B.C. still had the better alibi. It was tough. And he knew Frank would just fuck everything up. He still needed him, though, for better or worse.

And he wasn’t blind, he was distracted.

_“Throw in the towel.” As if. You’ll come to me, babe. Oh yeah._

Steve took out his phone and opened his email app. Not a peep. Well, it had only been what? Five minutes?

And then…

_Ah ha! A beep!_

_Oh. Just a text from Pony_.

* * *

  
**“** So imagine this,” Baby Cakes was saying, as he and Pony headed down the hallway. “Why is it that we aren’t opposed to splurging on tasty treats? The treats, such as pastries, or sandwiches, or that new $30 phone case that seduces you with its gummy bear-like appearance. The treats entice you, and they’re trapped behind a glass case, so you can’t help but pay the price of gettin’ em’ out! It’s a higher level of marketing! And it’s all government funded! **”**  
  
When they entered Steve’s office, his attention shifted to an angry Frank as his brother munched on a donut.  
  
**“** Pfffft, you _would_ call di– Ugh! Do you even know how long five of these last me? You’re a dick! And who gives a shit who goes? I just wanna get this over with.” **  
**  
Baby Cakes plopped down on the couch, half-focused on the conversation. His eyes narrowed at the box of overpriced donuts that Frank was now clutching.  
  
**“** Checkmate, government,” Baby Cakes said bitterly, as he caught the beer Pony tossed him from the mini fridge. He cracked it open and took a stressful swig.

* * *

Pony didn’t expect to wake up this morning and be met by a flurry of texts from Steve as soon as she turned her phone on. It was doubly annoying and flattering.

_Flattering? What? Pshaw!_

Pony the de facto best friend, Steve, a grown man, would text her for advice with “the honeys.” Or just plain complain about these women, and then deny having done so later. Or they would complain about the Dean, joking back and forth about what a dickhole he was. Sometimes they’d just play Words with Friends.

This time Steve was panicked, saying shit about the Dean hacking them again, which, not a huge deal. They’d solved that problem before. And even so, they could just stick to Gmail or something.

But the newest threat could listen to their phone calls, read their texts, learn all about human history and teach their classes itself and…

At first it sounded like the NSA, then like their doubles that one New Years, then like some kind of government conspiracy. Baby Cakes entertained that last notion, suggesting capitalism was the true villain, which only made her hungry.

“You’re a dick,” Frank was saying, “and who gives a shit who goes? I just wanna get this over with.”

Baby Cakes sat down on the couch.

“Checkmate, government,” he said.

“I’ll go,” said Pony, taking two beers from the mini-fridge.

Steve shook his head.

“Leonard won’t suspect Baby Cakes.”

“He doesn’t know what we’re looking for!”

Pony could trust B.C. to come back with some kind of information, something Leonard would explain matter-of-factly, and Baby Cakes would probably repeat cryptically. But what Steve had asked her for were documents. Or at least copies of documents. He said to sneak in and use her iPhone camera. Still half-asleep, she’d replied she didn’t have an iPhone.

Pony’s stomach grumbled.

She cracked open her beer. Then she noticed Frank’s box of donuts.

“Hey, Frank, can I have one of those?”

* * *

_  
  
_**“** What? _No!_ Seriously, fuck all of you! No one is getting the drop on me again! **”** Frank hissed, scrambling into a corner as he clutched his donut box _,_ proceeding to devour a mouthful of the addictive treats. _  
  
_Baby Cakes tapped his chin. Clearly, he was the warrior they were depending on as no one in the vicinity would question his actions for being there. _  
  
_The only thing he knew were the passwords for the computers his dad set up in the office. Pony could help him from there with the file locations, and while he was at it, he _could_ order that phone case online… _  
  
_**“** I, yet another sheep to the masses, gladly accept this quest,” B.C. said dramatically, sighing with shame as he continued. **“** In the meanwhile, I suggest that we all turn our phones off. I heard the Dean tell dad that he’s gonna snoop through our texts and emails. We wouldn’t want any incriminating details of us exposed,” Baby Cakes warned them, taking another swig of his beer. _  
_

* * *

**[[Hope you’re having a good day! – Hani]]**

Steve grinned.

“Who’s that?” Pony asked, leaning over his desk to try and get a look at his phone.

“Just this Asian beauty I met in Frank’s classroom this morning.”

“Racist,” Pony said, but there was no venom in it.

“What? She’s Asian and she’s beautiful.”

Pony chuckled. “So is this one part of the contest, or…?”

“What contest?”

“Our contest,” Pony said suggestively, raising her eyebrows. She didn’t wink; that might give Frank and B.C. the wrong idea.

“Pfft,” said Steve dismissively. “You slept with most of Blagojevich Hall last semester, which I’m pretty sure is against the university’s code of conduct.”

Pony’s mouth dropped, and she pointed at Steve in an exaggerated fashion. “Oh, _no!_ Can you believe this guy?”

“Remember your sexual harassment training?” But Steve was only joking. They did this sometimes.

“Riiiiight. But seriously, what’s your score now?”

 _“This_ semester?”

“Can’t be many. It’s only been a month.”

“Eight.”

 _“Eight?_ You’re shitting me. He’s shitting me.”

“Maybe some of those were…uh…possibly…”

“Handjobs?”

Steve shifted his gaze to his phone, giving him away. “Okay, it was three. But tonight it’s gonna be four.”

“Tonight? We’re breaking into the lab tonight!”

“Breaking implies illegally trespassing. This is subterfuge. I thought you were smarter than that, Pony.”

“Semantics.”

Steve shook his head. He turned his attention back to his phone, almost texting Hani – _[[It’d be better with you._ _😉_ _]]_

Instead he wrote,

**[[And you as well. -Professor S. Smith]]**

****

* * *

Hani smiled at his reply, her thumbs quickly acting on their own accord as they scattered along the screen’s keyboard. Some casual conversation wouldn’t hurt. **  
  
[[Gahhhh, Calc I is too easy!!! Now I’m just stressed about post WW2 stuff. Frank’s teaching didn’t really click with me today. Maybe if I’m free later, we can start that lesson if you aren’t too busy? Let me know…Professor. –Hani ]]  
  
**With that, she hit send. Okay, that was it. No more texting him back. She had a class to pretend to pay attention to.  
  
Laying her head on the desk, she stared blankly at the board. Just then, she felt a vibration in her front pocket. She quietly giggled, unlocking the screen. Sadly, it wasn’t an email from Steve. It was a text, from Flip Flop.  
**  
[[Yooo.. I herd u blew off the crew!!1 it’s friday, girl! We’ll bring a few 12 packs of those mikes u like and some goodies at around 9 iight? u can say no 2 our faces if ur really serious abt studyin]]  
  
**Hani rolled her eyes. Great, forced entry. Can’t the temptation just stay away for a little while? She wanted to be good for at least another week or so. No drinking, no drugs, no hangovers, eating _actual_ food for dinner. _Ugh._

 **[[Alright, fine. But keep it small.]] _  
_**  
Scrolling through her messages, she began texting LeAnn, warning her that their girl’s night will have some unexpected interruptions.  
**_  
_ [[Hey, love. My so called “friends” might rape my dorm with a small get together. Are you okay with being around that? Just say the word, and I’ll tell them no!]] _  
  
_**Resting the phone on her desk, Hani sighed. With class related appointments, a possible study session, and a potential rager waiting to flood her dorm, she now had more plans than she anticipated. A lot to keep track of.  
  
Hopefully, she’d still be standing when the day was over.

* * *

  
  
**“** Okay, so are we clear that Baby Cakes is doing all the work, or is this a group thing? I still don’t see where I come in,” Frank said pessimistically, finishing the last bites of his donut with slumped shoulders. Frank’s eyes then narrowed at his brother, who was ignoring him, and for some reason, had this annoying little smirk on his face as he stared at the screen of his phone.  
  
**“** _Pffffft!_ I’m alone and I’m not even that pathetic. You guys really need a new hobby,” Frank scoffed at the conversation Steve and Pony were having about their contest. Apparently, these ratdicks never gave up on their fucked-up tradition.  
  
**“** Yeah, bro. You should ask her how to say 'four' in Korean. I’m sure she’d _love_ to hear you say it when you’re looking at the back of her head! _Dick._ **”** Frank muttered that last part and walked over to the mini-fridge, cracking open a beer. He violently guzzled it down.

So far, today sucked. He couldn’t buy his usual dozen donuts, he now had to put _actual effort_ into saving his job, and the hot girl his brother _had_ to call dibs on was just another he’d probably lose interest in just a matter of days. If Steve didn’t call dibs, Frank would treat her right. Well, after screwing her of course. But Steve just _had_ to call dibs, and leave Frank with one less donut.  
  
Yeah, today sucked.

* * *

“If you’re going to keep insulting me, Frank, pass me one of those.”

But Frank was chugging his beer, with an expression of barely contained fury. Pony went to hand Steve a drink instead, then used this as another opportunity to peek at his phone.

“This girl uses too many exclamation points.”

“What the—Give that back!” Pony had wrestled the phone from him and begun reading Hani’s latest email.

“I’m pretty sure Frank’s teaching doesn’t ‘click’ with _anyone_.” Shaking her head, Pony turned to Frank. “Korean, you said? Is this girl new?” She finished reading the message and grinned. “That’s a pretty meaningful use of ellipses, ‘ _Professor.’”_

Steve snatched the phone back. “Alright, alright. Enough dicking around. Let’s get down to business.”

But first he quickly typed – **[[That’s a shame. Some students here just don’t receive the proper stimulation. Don’t let my brother stress you. There’s plenty of time to take in all the material. It’s best to take it slow anyway. As for our lesson, I need to slightly rearrange my schedule, but I’m still happy to meet. I am also available for whatever discourse you desire this weekend.]]**

Steve hoped it sounded professional enough to avoid “sexual misconduct” but that she’d get the innuendos.

* * *

When her phone beeped, LeAnn blushed and reached into her bag to silence it. She surreptitiously glanced at the text. Professor Peppers wasn’t paying her any attention, so she let her gaze linger.

 _A “small get together” doesn’t really jibe with the term “rape,”_ LeAnn thought _. She’s clearly being ironic. Then why put quotations around “friends” and not—_

“Miss Bradley, has your focus extended somewhere _other_ than this class?”

“No,” said LeAnn, obviously lying. “Of course not, Professor.”

“Then can you please recap Descartes’ thesis on ‘mind-body dualism’?”

LeAnn paused, the silence stretching on for what to her seemed like an eternity, and to the rest of the class a dull twenty seconds.

“Umm, that there can be a real, um, distinction between the body and the mind? Meaning the mind and body can, uhh, exist without the other.”

“Anyone can glean that from the syllabus. What were his arguments?”

LeAnn was at a loss. There had been some reading required for today’s class but she was drawing a blank. She usually re-familiarized herself with the material during lunch, but today…

“Um, there are two versions of his arguments,” came a male voice to her right. LeAnn knew that voice. Glancing aside, she saw he still had his cafeteria uniform on.

“First, that he has a clear and distinct idea of…” And so on, and so on. It was Jacob, and of course he had an impeccable memory. Or he was just reading his notes and pretending. Either way, LeAnn was impressed and grateful for the save.

Their professor was now testing Jacob’s memory more rigorously, and LeAnn used this as a cover for her texting.

 **[[Are you okay with being around that?** ]] Hani’s message said. [[ **Just say the word, and I’ll tell them no!]]**

It was so sweet that this woman she’d only met this morning was so eager to get to know her that she would call off her party. It would be a shame to make her cancel.

LeAnn wasn’t sure she _did_ want to be around that, but out of curiosity, she’d stop by anyway. It’d be a good excuse to see what the “rich” kids’ dorm looked like.

But ugh, Flip Flop and his crew would probably be there.

 **[[It’s cool]]** LeAnn replied, then sat back to watch the show.

* * *

  
  
Jacob was grateful that he actually took notes today, or else the gorgeous brunette that sat just a few seats away would’ve gotten heat for giving Crystal such a broad answer, which quite frankly, surprised him. Nine times out of ten, LeAnn gave impeccable input. Maybe today just wasn’t her day? It didn’t matter. To Jacob, she was the smartest girl he knew.  
  
The look of relief that flashed on her porcelain face made him smile warmly. He felt accomplished that he came to her rescue. Hopefully, this was his ticket in to getting to know her more. All he’d have to do was muster the up the nerve to talk to the blue-eyed princess.  
  
_God, this sounded so much easier when it was from behind a counter!_  
  
Just as Crystal turned to the blackboard, Jacob's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He quickly read the newly received text, squinting at the poorly typed grammar.  
**  
[[sendin this 2 all the freshman yo! Party at Hani’s dorm 2 nite!!!]]**  
  
His memory serving him well, Jacob recalled the provocative redhead that treated LeAnn to lunch today. It was Hani! That _had_ to mean LeAnn was going, right?  
_  
Yeah, I can do this._  
_  
_

* * *

  
_2 classes later -_  
  
Hani sighed at the sight of the empty theater. Apparently, her Tech Theater professor couldn’t make it today, so of course, no one showed up. She took a seat on the empty stage, dangling legs idly moving as she stared at the screen of her phone. Maybe emailing Steve at this time would be reasonable?  
  
**[[Hey, Steve, are you free? I’m at the theater and no one showed. I now have the option of sitting in this empty room for two hours. Can we study here? and maybe fuck when w–]]**

Backspace. Backspace. Holy shit, backspace!  
  
**[[Hey, Steve, are you free? I’m at the theater and no one showed. I now have the option of sitting in this empty room for two hours. Can you meet me here so we can get that study session out of the way?** **I can order pizza.]]**  
  
Her thumb hit send. She exhaled in relief, laying on her back as she looked up at the ceiling. Yeah. This message was much better.

Even if he didn’t show, she could at least go to her dorm early. Then again, what fun would that be?

* * *

“For Monday, class, you’re going to be reading about Immanuel Kant’s view of the transcendental aesthetic.”

The class sighed.

“ _And_ Thomas Huxley and epiphenomenalism.”

The entire class groaned.

 _“Both_ Kant and Huxley?” someone said. “It’s the weekend, man!”

Professor Peppers pinched her nose and made a frustrated noise. “That’s _woman,_ and yes, both. This isn’t high school. Deal with it. Class dismissed.”

LeAnn put her things back in her bag, glancing occasionally at Jacob across the room. He hadn’t even had time to take off his apron. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, LeAnn tentatively approached the boy to thank him for earlier.

It was so much easier when he was behind a counter. The most intimate encounter they’d ever had was sharing a dryer in the laundry room. (After some asshole had removed her wet clothing and deposited it on top, and she had run out of money to dry them again, Jacob came to her rescue for the first time by letting her use his own machine.) But that was all the way back during their first week there, and she’d not heard a peep from him since.

Well, it was time to be brave. LeAnn weaved her way through desks to approach the boy. Skinny with freckles and dirty blonde hair, Jacob wasn’t the most handsome of men, but when he turned his gaze on her up close, LeAnn was instantly enraptured by his eyes. She gasped.

One was green and one was blue.

“Oh, um, Jake, uh, Jacob, hi. I just wanted to thank you for earlier, and…”

LeAnn nervously smiled.

“Can I ask you one of those questions I’m sure you’re sick of, but, um. You know you have two different colored eyes?”

_They’re beautiful._

_And of course he knows. Get it together, LeAnn!_

“What’s that called?” she asked. He surely knew the scientific term for it. LeAnn could wiki it too, but it made a great conversation starter.

Provided he wasn’t insulted. She’d once met a man blind in one eye at a party and didn’t notice until much later because he also wore glasses. The man told her, when she finally had the courage to comment, that his functioning eye had poor sight, and his blind eye - which was a milky blue-ish white - often ached. He told her he looked forward to getting surgery, and to having a glass one inserted. The thought made LeAnn cringe, but the name for glass eye makers was trivia she now knew. Ocularists.

* * *

  
_Oh shit, is she approaching you? She’s actually approaching you!_  
  
_Come on, Jake. Say something! She’s hot and you can’t screw this up!  
  
_**“** Hey, ba– uh, LeAnn. No, really i-it’s fine, I uh… **”**

Jacob gulped, unable to break his gaze from her plump lips. She was even more gorgeous up close.  
  
_Goddammit, you almost called her “babe.”_ This was nerve wracking.  
  
Relieved when she changed the subject, Jacob chuckled when she asked about his eyes, rubbing the back of his head as his complexion flushed in slight embarrassment. He’d usually _despise_ it when people asked, but this was the porcelain princess genuinely wanting to know about it.

How could he despise anything when it came to LeAnn Bradley?  
  
**“** Heterochromia,” Jacob replied. **“** I used to feel self-conscious about it 'til this girl I used to date called it exotic. That’s the last time I date someone who carries a dog in her purse. Haha… **”**

Jacob trailed off, laughing awkwardly.  
_  
Bring up the party, stupid!  
  
_**“** Oh! Um, did you get a text message like this one?” He took out his phone and showed her. **“** I didn’t know that Hani girl was so popular. Are you going to this thing or…? **”  
  
**_Fingers crossed._

* * *

_Heterochromia._ Another buzzword about eyes LeAnn learned.

_Sigh. He was so cute._

_But what was that joke about a dog?_

Jacob held up his phone. LeAnn couldn’t see the small type, but he quickly clarified.

“Um, yeah, I got invited too. Not a text, but, I just met her this morning. So…”

LeAnn brushed her hair behind her ear. What a lame giveaway.

“Yeah, I’m going,” she said, smiling at Jacob and hoping she didn’t look too eager. “Are you?”

 **“** Uh, yeah. I mean, now that I know you’ll be there, I have a reason to go, right? **”**

Jacob gave LeAnn a smirk, genuinely happy that she was going. Parties were never really his thing. Then again, he’d never been to one where a great girl that he actually liked was going!  
  
**“** Guess I’ll see you around? **”** he asked as he began to head out. His heart was racing. Hopefully, the stupid smirk on his face didn’t look so desperate.  
  
_She’s even prettier when she smiles,_ he thought. _Damn, I’m in trouble._

“See you,” said LeAnn, waving as Jacob exited the classroom. He probably didn’t see it. After giving him a brief head start so he didn’t think she was following him, it was time to leave. Books in her bag, LeAnn put on her coat, and she was struck by a manic string of thoughts.

_Do I now have a date to the party? Or do I just look for him there? And what if there’s so many people I can’t find him? And what if there are cuter girls there and he decides to talk to them instead? And why am I getting so nervous? Stop being nervous LeAnn, it’s just Jake!_

It was hot in here. Too hot. LeAnn took the puffy down parka off and flung it over her arm. At the door she was stopped by Crystal Peppers.

“That was quite the little exchange. You kids are adorable.”

“Um…thanks?”

“But what’s this _party_ all the students are talking about? It had better not…” Crystal leaned in, getting uncomfortably close to LeAnn. “…interfere with your studies.”

“Of course not, Professor!”

Crystal laughed. “I’m just messing with you, honey. Go, be young, be foolish, be free! Then spend your hungover Sunday reading Immanuel Kant because there _will_ be a quiz.” She added, in a whisper, “Don’t tell the others, though. It’s more fun when it’s a surprise.”

LeAnn smiled despite herself.

“Will do, Professor.”

“Please, call me Crystal.”

“Crystal. Well, I…I gotta get to my next class. See you Monday.”

Crystal gave a languorous wave of her hand and turned on her tablet. After a few swift movements of her fingers, she had an app open that made her mutter in contempt, “Goddamn pigs. Move it, bird! Ahh, missed.”

LeAnn chuckled. Now it was off to English, the major she was _supposed_ to be focusing on. It still felt like somewhat of a blow-off, though, since their first month had focused on the _Harry Potter_ series. She’d first considered “The Vampire in Literature and Cinema,” but that meant reading the first _Twilight_ novel. If LeAnn were teaching instead, she would begin with Bram Stoker and work their way through Anne Rice, to Joss Whedon, and finish with Charlaine Harris. Hmm, now LeAnn found herself wanting to study vampires. Unfortunately, it was 300-level. She settled down at her desk in “Intro to Pop Lit” and wished Jacob were still there with her. She wondered what his favorite books were.

After class, it was time to head back to her dorm and cook up some dinner. Ramen, seasoned with actual spices and veggies and not just the packet it came with. Cooked in the microwave in a bowl she once stole from the caf. There was no point in returning to the cafeteria tonight. That gross mac & cheese was probably still there under the heat lamps.

LeAnn looked at her face in the mirror and appraised her appearance. She’d lucked out being born with a pretty face, but her long, straight, boring-brown hair and her natural complexion didn’t exactly scream “Party time!”

LeAnn had no make-up, though, and no short skirts or anything the boys here would find sexy. Hmm. It might be time to call Hani.

* * *

  
Finishing his beer, Baby Cakes watched as his friends talked crap about Steve, and about some new girl. They shared no classes, so B.C. was compelled to find out more about Steve’s mysterious lady friend.  
  
He might have heard about this girl through the grapevine. Rumors said she was rich, carrying around a Chanel bag and could somehow afford a private dorm suite.  
  
Tapping his chin, B.C. pondered. His gaze then narrowed at the empty box of donuts Frank had just tossed in the trash bin.  
  
**“** Hmm. Hey, Frank. That box values at around $10 for 5 of em’, right? **”  
  
**Frank gave him a look of distress, nearly tearing up at the fact that his donuts were no more.  
**  
****“** Yeah, so? Don’t remind me, B.C. I’m nothing but a broken man now. **”  
  
“**I’d up the teachin’ game if I was you. I heard women who are stressed have an insatiable craving for pastries, **”** Baby Cakes said cryptically.  
  
He leaned back against the couch, a shameful sigh leaving his lips as he began to google “Gummy Bear Phone Cases” into the app’s search bar.

* * *

Baby Cakes was being even stranger than usual today, and Pony wondered if it would distract him from the mission. Not that she was even sure what the mission was.

Pony addressed the room: “Steve blew up my phone this morning with frantic texts begging me to help him destroy some kind of supercomputer, making it sound like fuckin’ Skynet or AM or something…”

“Frank’s being the dramatic one.”

“And I wondered how he even got word of this thing.” She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look.

Steve pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

“Well, _Pony_ , this computer science major in my remedial World History course mentioned he was working on an AI project over at the Super Science lab that would ‘revolutionize the way our school’s intranet would function.’ He went on to say we could even integrate it with the campus’ WiFi, making it faster and more efficient. Considering this is UCI and most of the budget goes to the Dean’s personal coffers, I knew something was up. Why pour so many resources into a project like this if you’re only going to use it for something as benign as speeding up the WiFi? You can do the same thing with a damn T1 line, and _that_ doesn’t read your emails.”

Pony was impressed by Steve’s answer. His texts were misspelled and half-assed this morning, and now he made a much better argument. Except for one thing…

“How can you believe this kid? He’s just some freshman.”

“Senior. He’s a senior. To his credit, the school introduced all these general education requirements like making the bio kids take English and vice versa.” Steve chuckled. “That did _not_ go over well.”

Frank groaned, shifting to get comfortable on the couch. This situation was sounding more complicated by the minute!  
  
**“** So, you think this ratdick tech stooge will tell us what’s going on so we can save our fucking jobs? Because B.C. looks a bit…Uh… _preoccupied_ at the moment. **”**  
  
Frank gave the student a worried look, who kept throwing his phone across the room. Baby Cakes was in his own world, getting up from the couch to pick it up for about the fifth time now. Frank arched an eyebrow, hearing B.C. mumbling something that sounded like, “Proceeding to checkout is for the weak minded.”  
  


* * *

_  
_ Sitting at a random fold up table that she’d found backstage, Hani gazed down at the orgasmic deliciousness that was her just-arrived Domino’s stuffed cheesy bread pizza, still hot and oozing with cheese in the crust.

 _Is Steve really that busy right now?_ Hani thought with a pout.  
  
And then, an idea struck!  
  
Hani was determined to get him here. If flirty emails weren’t enough, _this_ had to be!  
  
How could any man resist _this_ type of seduction?  
  
She aimed her phone’s camera in an overhead view of the open pizza box, which still had 7 huge slices remaining. (With various dipping sauces and a 2 liter bottle of soda, but those weren’t in the shot.)  
  
_Click!_ Attaching the iPhone quality photo to her email, she typed:  
_  
_**[[This is what you’re missing if you don’t show. <3 It’s just waiting to feel your mouth all over it.]]**

Hani added a winky face, heart, pizza emoji, and heart eyes smiley.  
  
_Sent._  
  
Now, she waited, moaning with a look of ecstasy with every cheesy bite she took.  
  
Man, she was starving!

* * *

“Baby Cakes, sit down. Frank, you have a point. B.C. seems to have lost it. Again. But this kid? I don’t remember his name, never mind where to find him.”

“You’ve been teaching him for a month and can’t remember his name,” Pony said.

“Could _you?”_

“Um. Yes?”

She didn’t sound so certain. Steve clucked in disappointment.

“Gotta be some way to find him on social media,” Pony suggested. “Facebook?”

“There are hundreds of students!”

Pony, too often the brains of their little group, explained, “We just need to cross-check profiles with the class list. That greatly limits the search. You have one, right? Even Frank does roll call. Granted, you both make up names for people.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah, well…”

Some time later, Steve complained, “Too many of these students have stupid avatars instead of real photographs. None of these kids look familiar to me.” He clicked around the profiles trying to find actual pictures but he was blocked. “They friend-locked them.”

“Smart.”

“Annoying.”

Steve sighed. “Things are too tense in here. Let’s order some food or something. Mexican?”

“Chinese?” Pony countered.

“What about Indian? Wait, how about—”

Just then, Steve’s phone beeped. Opening the message, his brow furrowed in confusion, then he smirked.

“I know that look,” said Pony. “Is that Number Four?” she asked playfully. Steve showed her the picture Hani had sent and she laughed.

“That’s a lot of emojis.”

Steve shook his head, grinning. He got up and headed for the door.

“I’m getting me some pizza. Later, haters.”

* * *

_  
_  
Since this _was_ supposed to be a study session, Hani took out one of her spiral notebooks and carelessly tossed it onto the fold-up table. It slid just a bit out of reach, but she paid no mind as she dipped her pizza crust into the small container of ranch dipping sauce. _American food is like sex!_  
  
Speaking of sex, when was Steve getting here again?  
  
Hani blushed, taking a sip of semi-cold soda from a red plastic cup. She had to take this meeting seriously, right? Professionally. The singer/dancer yawned, looking over at her closed spiral notebook. She just didn’t feel like opening it yet. Her textbook still remained in her bag too.  
  
Leaning back a bit, Hani sighed and looked down at her phone as she began to  
text LeAnn. Some moral support was much needed right now **! _  
  
_[[Hey, love. Hope your day went well today! So, emergency. I’m going to be alone with him here at the theater in about 5 min with nothing but pizza, conversation, and a folding table protecting my morals lol um. Any advice???] **

Pizza emoji, worried face, crying face, three throbbing hearts. _Sent._

Now Hani’s attention was focused on a full-length floor mirror that reflected her from the distance. She quickly primped, taking out some fragrance from her Chanel flap as she proceeded to spray a small amount in the right places. Neck, wrists, cleavage.  
  
Hani gave her reflection a pleased look, eventually blinking back into reality with disappointment written all over her face.  
_  
This isn’t a date, stupid._  
  
With a wistful sigh, Hani listlessly pulled out her History textbook, letting it fall flat on the table with a loud thud. Tossing the fragrance back into her bag, she propped her elbows on the table, framing her face with her palms.  
_  
4.0 GPA or get flown back to Korea. Remember your objective, Hani!_

* * *

LeAnn had some dripping ramen halfway to her face - she was attempting chopsticks today and it wasn’t working so well - when her phone beeped. A text message. Surely it could wait.

Then again, she’d been considering calling Hani. Maybe it was her.

**[[I’m going to be alone with him here at the theater in about 5 min.]]**

Hani was asking her for advice on how to handle being alone with Steve.

_But wasn’t that her idea?_

LeAnn responded, **[[Just be honest with him and tell him you changed your mind.]]**

Unless Hani’s plan had been to get to know him without “getting to know him.” The stories LeAnn had heard about Steve didn’t include any force or coercion. Except…Oh, no. LeAnn remembered something Hani had said at lunch.

_“All I know is, Momma will send me back home if I don’t maintain a 4.0 GPA.”_

The skeezy professor had some pretty powerful leverage.

“That dirty rat!”

Soup dribbled down LeAnn’s chin. She probably shouldn’t have shouted out loud.

* * *

Pony spun ‘round and ‘round in Steve’s chair, frustrated and bored.

“The only person who can recognize this student just ran off to get laid.” She sighed and swiveled to face Frank and Baby Cakes. “He might not even _be_ on this class list if he enrolled at the end of Add/Drop. Could be he doesn’t even have a profile. This is such a waste of time.”

Steve was like the person who began a group project and disappeared until it was done.

  
“ _Ugh!”_ said Frank with disgust. “I do _not_ want that image in my head! Hani has good intentions on this. M-maybe they’ll end up not doing anything. **”  
**  
Frank paced the room with a worried expression. He heard good things about his new student. She was smart, apparently holding a 4.0 GPA so far this year, so he could only hope that the enthusiasm she showed Steve this morning was strictly for her grade’s sake.  
  
He plopped back onto the couch in defeat, whining somberly into his palms. Baby Cakes gave Frank a sympathetic look, then looked over to Pony.  
  
**“** Whether or not this tech guy helps us," B.C. said, "I will do whatever I can to keep you guys from bein’ fired. I don’t think I’m ready for the AI uprising just yet. **”  
  
**When his sobs died down, Frank gave B.C. a glance, who looked surprisingly determined to get rid of this supercomputer. Frank sighed wistfully. The possibility of losing his job was at least something to distract him for the time being. **  
  
**

* * *

Frank was up and pacing the room - _God_ , they needed to get out of this stuffy office! - worrying some more about his new crush. He was clearly in denial.

Baby Cakes had _finally_ gotten his wits together and agreed to help, saying, "I don’t think I’m ready for the AI uprising just yet.”

“Great!” Pony replied. She ripped some blank pages out of Steve’s datebook and grabbed a pen, just in case. She handed these items to Baby Cakes. “Alright, B.C. We just need you to go ask your dad a few questions, take a peek at whatever papers or sketches he has lying around. You know, any proof it’s going to be used for surveillance, when it will be operational, things like that. Frank, stop crying.”

Baby Cakes took the supplies with a nod and headed out, mentioning that the sooner he started, the better. Hopefully Professor Cakes wasn’t willingly a part of this supercomputer project. Then again, how could anyone _willingly_ back up the Dean’s outrageous plans?  
  
Frank sat where he was, motionless. Depressed. He gave Pony a somber stare, quietly following her request. He was a man. A man that needed to quit being so emotional when it came to women.  
**  
“** It’s just...Steve has no right, ya know?" Frank said. "There’s something different about this girl, Pony. Like, I just hate the thought of my brother screwing her over, ya know? **”**

Once again, he mentioned woes that had nothing to do with losing his job. Then again, maybe he was so used to the Dean putting their jobs at risk that this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Frank sighed and lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling somberly, pining for yet another woman he’d never get to romance.

“Dude," said Pony, "you met her _this morning_.”

There was no point reasoning with the man. Frank developed these powerful crushes immediately and wouldn’t let go.

Pony, frustrated, stood up and said, “I need a drink.” Before Frank could point out they had plenty cans of King Drunk in the mini-fridge, Pony added, “A good, _strong_ drink.”

But he hadn’t. He was despondent, and a sad Frank was an annoying Frank.

“You wanna come with me?" Pony asked. "I’m going to the Town Bar. We can get cheesesticks.”

* * *

Before heading to the theater for his date with Hani, Steve spruced up in the bathroom, checking out his teeth and cleaning his glasses. There was only so much he could do with receding hair, but he dampened his fingertips and slicked back what remained. He adjusted his tie and gave the mirror a “sexy” smirk.

“You can do this, Steve. Easy as pie. Or in this case, pizza.”

He ignored the man at the urinal giving him a weird look.

“Hey,” Steve said to him. “You know the way to the theater?”

The man seemed surprised, and not just because someone asked this while he was urinating.

“It’s next to, you know, the auditorium?”

Steve only felt slightly stupid.

“Thanks, man.”

Later, Steve passed through a hallway full of male dancers in leotards stretching, and women practicing their tubas. Seeing the ladies’ faces bright red, their eyes bulging, and the men’s junk hanging out, Steve cringed at the bizarro world he had entered. One man was doing a split so wide he felt sympathy pains.

Steve was much relieved to enter the theater and see Hani on stage, hunched over a folding table munching on pizza. Even at this distance, she was beautiful. He quietly shut the door.

The girl had removed the hoodie, revealing a black V-neck and skinny jeans that showed off her dancers’ body. (Assuming she was a dancer at all. If she wasn’t, she should be. Even if she lacked grace, she belonged on the stage.) When he was closer, Steve noticed the creamy white around her lips, and felt like a dirty old man for picturing it as anything other than ranch. (She was dipping crusts in the dressing.)

“Hey there.”

* * *

  
The dancer flinched in her seat when she heard the sound of footsteps heading her way. Quickly wiping her lips with a napkin, Hani rose from her seat and smiled at Steve. He’d _actually_ made it.

Hani walked over to the well-dressed gentleman and greeted him with a hug. That smile remained glued to her face as her chest briefly collided with his.  
  
**“** Thanks again for meeting me!” Hani said over Steve’s shoulder, as her fingers slowly traced along the ridges of his shoulder blades.  
_  
This isn’t very professional, Hani!  
  
_Clearing her throat, she quickly withdrew, laughing nervously as she stepped back a bit. She rushed a hand through her citrus mane as her Tiffany bracelet jingled faintly.  
  
**“** Uh, do you wanna eat first? It got here about 5 minutes ago. **”** Hani gestured to the seat adjacent to hers, idly gripping to the back of her chair. **“** I brought my textbook in case you wanted to go through chapter one with me. Elvis Presley’s dance moves aren’t exactly the highlight of Post-World War II. **”**  
  
Hani returned to her seat, reaching over the table to pour Steve a cup of soda. Hopefully he didn’t mind lukewarm Pepsi.  
  
_Okay! So far, this was going well!_ The thought of her mother’s inevitable disappointment weighing down on her _plus_ the mandatory flight back home that would follow motivated Hani to keep focused on the task at hand.  
  
This was _not_ a date.

This was strictly professional.

This was an opportunity to maintain her 4.0 and to stay here in the States.

Why did she have to constantly remind herself again?

* * *

Hani rose from her seat, smiled, and as soon as he stepped up onto the stage, she embraced him. She smelled as if a fruit and a flower had a baby, with notes of sandalwood and vanilla.

“Thanks again for meeting me!” she chirped. While they hugged, her fingertips moved in a soothing way that was totally a come-on. As though realizing what she was doing, she audibly cleared her throat and stepped back. She seemed nervous. Huh.

The girl offered him a seat and he took it. Before sitting herself, she flipped open a textbook. She asked if he wanted to review the first chapter with her, mentioning Elvis. (of course Frank started with Elvis!) _Oh_. She really was interested in learning history. This was unexpected.

Steve took a sip of lukewarm soda (gross) and placed a slice of pizza on his plate. Dominos. (Grosser.) It was plain cheese, with a cheese-filled crust. The meal really did look delicious, in spite of its origins, but the cheese had cooled. Still gooey, he really needed a knife and fork. Wait, what? He was getting distracted. Steve left the slice on his plate and reached for the textbook, aiming to brush Hani’s hand.

“Well, a smart girl like you probably already knows this, but the major result of the war was the rise of the Soviet Union and us, the United States, who had just bombed the shit out of Japan.”

As soon as it was out of his mouth, Steve’s mind screamed, _OH FUCK_ , _what did I just say?_ The girl didn’t seem offended, though. Oh, right. Didn’t Frank say she was _Korean?_

“Ahem, so, we had emerged as the two great superpowers. The Soviet Union is where you really want to start, because the Cold War and the nuclear arms race had the biggest effect on the United States’ development.”

The girl looked kind of bored, and Steve had even bored himself. This was the kind of stuff Pony knew and found interesting, not a hot young dancer who had spent the entire day flirting with him. He could always talk history with Pony later.

Steve gave her a sexy grin. “But, uh, like I said, you probably knew that already.”

* * *

Hani nodded, taking a slightly awkward sip of her drink. She wasn’t offended by the slight crudeness, as in her country, being this direct about things was normal, especially when it came to South Korea’s sense of humor. The slang was all she had to get used to, really.  
  
Meeting Steve’s gaze when they brushed hands, her awkward laugh showed itself once again. Shaking off the tension, the dancer then grabbed her notebook and proceeded to take notes as Steve began dictating. Hopefully he didn’t notice the blush that caught fire against her cheeks.  
  
They went over a few more topics and eventually, an entire page of her book was filled with the handwritten points she needed! Hardly a half hour had passed, so what better time than now to take a break?  
  
**“** This is good stuff! I think we can stop here. Thanks so much! Um… **”  
  
**Leaning back in her chair, Hani scrolled through her phone, playing an old video she had saved from a couple years ago.  
  
**“** In case you wanted to know more about me… **”**

Hani leaned over the table and showed Steve the video that began to play. It was a focused shot of her, dancing and singing to a sensual ballad.  
  
**“** I used to perform back when I was signed to a talent agency. The song is called _‘Every Night.’_ It’s about a girl who talks about her on and off lover, who only calls her late at night. And she’s like, torn, because she knows he’s _bad_ for her, but she can’t resist picking up the phone every time he _wants_ her to. **”**

Hey, this was an ice breaker! Totally innocent! Unintentional! It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the _tight little outfit_ she wore!  
  
Hani then laughed shyly, her teeth skating over her plump bottom lip in a bashful manner as Steve watched the screen. She’d forgotten how much her bare thighs would jiggle whenever she danced that provocative choreography.  
  
_Goddamn it._  
_  
_ Maybe this was the wrong video to make conversation with. _  
  
Oops._

* * *

Looking away - (was she blushing?) - Hani picked up her notebook and a pen tucked into the spiral, and actually began writing down everything he was saying. Unsure how to continue, Steve decided to cheat and use the book for guidance. He used his finger to point at important facts, but her gaze was on his face. Steve felt self-conscious. Usually at this point he deviated as far from the topic as Frank would and would physically throw the book at Pimsy and tell him to read it out loud for the class. This wouldn’t help Hani, though, and definitely not help him get her in the sack.

“One of the first actions the US took after the war was convicting the Nazi officials they’d caught in the Nuremberg Trials. Hitler, of course, had offed himself, along with many of his close conspirators. But most high-ranking German officials were arrested and the truth behind the concentration camps revealed to the rest of the world. Twelve million people had been murdered…”

After a couple more depressing minutes of _that_ , Steve flipped ahead in the textbook.

“One result was the formation of the United Nations, or ‘UN.’ It was based off the League of Nations that had been formed after World War 1, but that one kinda sucked, so the Allies improved it by splitting up the power between the UK, France, US, China, and USSR…”

_Blah blah blah…_

“So the USSR was a nasty piece of work, at least in the United States’ opinion, because they snatched up most of Eastern Europe and just decided it was Russian. Since Russia kinda won the European war, we agreed to split Germany in half, which the Germans didn’t enjoy, for obvious reasons. It wasn’t until 1990 that Berlin, that’s _one city_ , had its wall torn down and allowed Soviet citizens from East Berlin to actually _access the rest of it_ …”

It was nearly a half an hour later that Steve got to finish his mini lecture. “This is good stuff!” Hani said, thanking him, then whipping out her phone.

 _Fucking finally_ , Steve thought.

The girl scrolled through her phone, looking for something in particular.

“In case you wanted to know more about me…”

She leaned over the table - (giving him a great view of her cleavage) - and held out her phone. It was opened to a video, and when she pressed play, there she was, dancing on stage. Somebody had aimed their camera directly at her, not the other performers.

Hani was explaining what the song they were singing was about, but Steve’s eyes were glued to that firm ass encased in tight black pleather. She was a background singer doing pretty simple choreography, but she was exuding that right combination of innocence and sensuality Steve found irresistible. It was also cute how she had to keep brushing her long hair out of her eyes.

Hani laughed quietly and Steve looked up. She was biting her lip in such a way he wanted to kiss her.

Instead, he said, “Hani, I’d love to see some more. Maybe you could dance right here?” He nodded to the empty stage. “There’s certainly plenty of room.”

* * *

_  
  
Oh, God. _He looked entranced when the video was finished. _  
  
Are men really that typical? _  
  
She met Steve’s gaze again. The heat on her cheeks burned brighter when the professor asked to see her dance. It _had_ been a while, but her muscle memory wouldn’t let her down.

“You want me to right _now_ _?"_ **  
**  
Despite putting her on the spot, Hani tilted her head in defeat, her plump lips curling into a smile. How could she say no?  
  
“ _F_ _ine_. But just a taste,” Hani flirted, rising to her feet. Her thumb scrolled against the touchscreen, selecting a song from her former group’s playlist. She set it to stop at 1:20.

It was the… _cleanest_ song she could remember. It relied more on skill than sex appeal, so hopefully Steve would enjoy it for the right reasons!

 _And enjoy it for the wrong ones._  
  
_You’re faltering, Hani!_  
  
The dancer shook her head and walked femininely towards the center of the stage. _  
  
_//Where do you live?   
Do you live alone?// _  
_  
Hani kneeled, balancing on her heels _._ She flowed and popped in perfect timing. A repetition of _Ah yeah’_ s played as an upbeat saxophone commanded the timing of the sexy, hip-swaying shuffle that proceeded. Hani smirked with confidence as Steve watched her. She lip synced her lines, playfully looking Steve’s way as she would if a crowd were watching.  
  
//wae ireoke gameul mot jamneun geoya?// **  
** (Why can’t you understand?) **  
** //wae i mareul haneunji moreugesseo mweoya?// **  
** (I don’t know why I’m telling you this)  
  
The rapper’s lines came in as the saxophone started up again. Turning to the side, Hani’s knee controlled the rhythm of her eye-drawing booty shake.  
  
A few flirty movements later, she closed with an in-sync pelvic sway, panting when the song finally finished.   
  
**“** D-did you like that? I was a little rusty. **”**

Hani stopped to catch her breath, her fingers fiddling with her side bangs. Dancing for him was more satisfying than she anticipated. It just…felt so _naughty_ to give him a private show. Sue her!

* * *

Steve grinned, and rose to give Hani a small standing ovation.

“That was great, kid. You’re really talented.”

Hands in his pockets, he casually crossed the stage to get closer to the minxy dancer.

“So, uh, you want to continue our lesson?”

On the word “lesson,” Steve stopped as near to Hani as was still appropriate. The girl was somewhat out of breath and the sound of her small gasps was, to be honest, a bit of a turn-on. She was looking up at him through red bangs, and he couldn’t resist tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear.

“Or do you wanna get out of here?”

* * *

**“** Um, I… **”** Hani fell silent.  
  
LeAnn’s warning blared like a siren, causing any positive reaction she might’ve felt from this to vanish in thin air.

Her chocolate orbs locked onto the ones that deviously stared back at her. The dancer’s lips were trembling, craving to inch closer, to _gel against his_. But she couldn’t go through with this…could she?  
  
_Tap, tap tap._  
  
It was but three small, hesitant steps that closed the space between her and the well-dressed professor. On their own accord, Hani’s palms now laid flatly on his chest, clenching his shirt’s fabric possessively.  
  
For a second, she almost felt like he were _hers_ as a near inaudible sound left Steve’s lips from her clawing grip.  
  
But the moment was fleeting. Her head tilted down in defeat, jaw clenching. _Doubt_ was written all over her face.  
  
_He isn’t yours, Hani. What are you doing? Putting out for free like the rest of them?_  
  
_“Or do you wanna get out of here?”_

His words played in her head on repeat, toying with her. Rattling her. Would she be _just_ another fuck to him? The dancer’s heart pounded. This was dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. The thought of getting hurt just from this one moment wasn’t worth the risk.  
  
A somber Hani stepped back, weakly sliding her palms off of Steve’s chest. The small distance between them returned.  
  
**“** I...I have a party to host, so I gotta run! Thanks for everything, Steve. I- I’ll…give you my number! In case you need to talk to me about class or whatever comes up! **”  
  
**Who was she trying to convince? Him or herself? Hani headed back to the table, ripping out a page from her notebook as she scribbled down her number.  
  
Feeling tears prick at her eyes, Hani hurried, draping her hoodie over her shoulders, packing her things into her Chanel flap before sliding off of the stage.  
  
**“** U-um, you can keep the pizza! K-keep me posted, about next week’s lesson, okay? **”**

The dancer exited the quiet theater, expertly maneuvering around her classmates that flooded the hallway. They would be enough to stall him from catching up to her, not that he’d even chase her anyway.  
  
Hani swiped a palm across her eyes, vision blurring as she entered the elevator. She texted LeAnn.  
  
**[[Meet me at my dorm in 10min]]**

Hani added the details of its whereabouts and hit send.  
  
She needed to get _fucked up_ tonight. She needed to forget about Steve Smith.

* * *

His touch had made Hani uncertain, but she stepped closer anyway, to press her palms to his chest and bunch up his shirt with perfectly manicured fingernails. _God,_ he wanted to wrap his arms around her and take her right there. He exhaled, almost an _“Oh,”_ and Hani’s doubt colored her flushed face. He couldn’t make a move. It had to be hers.

Hani withdrew, taking her warm hands with her, avoiding his gaze and saying, “I have a party to host, so I gotta run!” She rushed through a thank-you-I’ll-call-you and nervously ripped a page from her notebook, scrawling a number on it and leaving it by the pizza box.

Oh, wow, had he upset her _that_ much? He’d misread the situation entirely.

The girl threw everything into her backpack and briskly walked out, calling over her shoulder that he could have the pizza and to see her next week.

_What the hell?_

_Dammit, Steve, you’ve done it again!_

Frustrated, Steve sat down and tore into his pizza. It was cold now.

Beep, beep.

Steve took out his phone and looked at the message. Baby Cakes, telling him in vague code that he’d gotten something and to meet him at…

_Aw, shit._

* * *

  
  
In the time that went by, Baby Cakes managed to collect some information on this supercomputer. His dad didn’t build it willingly, and it had firewalls and tons of other password-protected checkpoints that only the Dean knew how to unlock.  
  
This was troublesome, but not impossible. All they needed was the tech-savvy guy to come to their aid. But…where was exactly was he?  
  
B.C. gave his dad a nod, writing down his final notes.  
**  
“** You’ve been a lotta’ help, sir,” he said to his father as he handed him a $20 bill.  
  
**“** I’m your dad, son.”

Professor Cakes gave him a puzzled look, taking the bill. (Which he had originally given B.C. for lunch today.) He _was_ an informant in this case, so he humored his son’s little game of detective and watched him head out.  
  
As Baby Cakes left the lab, his phone rang in his pocket. It was a text from Flip Flop.  
**_  
_ [[Yooo party @ Hani’s place in t-minus 2 hours! every 1 whoz any 1 will b there!!!!]]  
  
“**Everyone who’s anyone… **”**

Baby Cakes tapped his chin, then proceeded to text the gang.

* * *

The plate of cheesesticks and a Jack and Coke made the perfect end to a stressful day of babysitting her idiot friends and worrying about the possible devolution into another police state. (Pony doubted the hedonistic Dean would regulate their sex lives like the Mayor did, though.)

Frank was a lot chipper as well with some food in him. Had they had anything more than beer and donuts all day?

“Ok, look. I know I say this every couple weeks to shut you up, but we’ll find you a woman tonight. Somebody desperate with low standards.”

Pony patted Frank on the shoulder and hoped he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. She pointed at some locals closer to Frank’s age and he didn’t seem interested. She gestured to some barely legal freshmen and his eyes lit up.

_Ugh, these guys are the worst!_

Not that Pony was above the unethical abuse of her own authority. As a graduate student, and someone who could clean up pretty nice, she’d bedded some freshmen herself. None of them were as handsome as Matt Attack, though, and were mostly virgins. Or just plain awful, like her one night with Flip Flop. Pony had to admit she still had a crush on Matt. It was his intelligence (and cynicism) that drew her.

And Pony had another, more buried crush, and feared she might have a type…

Beep, beep.

Baby Cakes, updating them with something cryptic and nigh-unreadable, telling them to meet him at McCormick Manor (right next to K-Sig), aka “The Rich Dorm.” (Aka “Hani’s Place,” as it was now called.)

Beep, beep.

Almost at the same time, Pony got an even more incomprehensible text from Flip Flop. (Why did she still have his number, again?)

Before she could reply to either of them, she got a text from Steve.

**[[I fucked up w Hani. Then BC said meet him at the rich dorm. Then Crystal said to meet her there too]]**

Pony replied, **[[That science student could be there. We gotta go and you gotta come with us]]**

After she tapped send, she added, **[[Sorry about Hani, Steve, but meet us there at 9]]**

Then she sent, **[[Crystal???]]**

* * *

Between Baby Cakes texting him, and him shooting an update to Pony, Steve got a message from Crystal.

**[[Word has spread there’s going to be a large gathering at McCormick. I know we’ve had our differences, but I thought I’d let you know. Could be right up your alley.** **😉** **]]**

“What the fuck?”

Steve grunted and kicked his chair. Now the gang would make him look for the science geek at this thing and he’d have to see Hani. Things would be awkward. But why should things be awkward? He was Steve fucking Smith!

Aw, fuck, Frank would also be there trying to get with the girl. B.C. would be a babe deterrent, and Pony would make him do actual work.

At least there’d be free booze.

Nah, he could impress Hani if he brought some of his own.

What would Hani like? Hmm. Some kind of fruity wine. And Frank would probably bring some shit like Malibu. Yeah, it didn’t have to be awkward at all. 

Steve shot Pony a text, admitting he’d fucked up. They always shared everything. If she didn’t laugh at him and use it as a chance to beat his score, maybe his friend could help.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody converges at Hani's big Friday night party. **(15,046 words)**

LeAnn examined her reflection in the mirror, trying on different outfits - all more appropriate for square dances than for a party - wondering what Jacob would like. She had some cute sundresses inappropriate for the freezing weather, but maybe she could wear them with some black leggings.

Ugh, she had no makeup on, and hadn’t even brushed her teeth. Should she bring her dishes to the girls’ bathroom and wash them? Was there time? LeAnn clucked in disgust at the mess on her desk. She looked down at her sundress and rummaged through her drawers for some leggings. Where the heck were they?

LeAnn couldn’t have Jacob see her like this. 

**[[Meet me at my dorm in 10min]]**

It was Hani, and a second text added where to go.

**[[Sorry Hani but Im gonna be late]]**

* * *

  
  
Hani sighed at LeAnn’s reply, tossing her phone and handbag on the couch as she closed her apartment door behind her. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Hani sighed somberly. She sluggishly walked into the bathroom to run a shower, frowning at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
  
_What happened, Hani?_  
  
_Maybe_ witnessing an attempt of being _used for his benefit_ was a bit too overwhelming.  
_  
Maybe_ Hani should’ve made the _first_ approach. But, at this point, it was too late for “what-if’s.”

Then again, the type of person LeAnn made Steve out to be wasn’t exactly the most…. _comforting_ warning to have lingering in the back of her mind. Hani didn’t blame her friend, but having that preconception before getting to know the professor was a lesson learned the hard way.

But, _one_ possibility still lingered. _Maybe_ this horrible person she was terrified of didn’t exist at all. He was human, after all! _Maybe_ all of this was a _natural_ reaction on his part! Right? All in all, the dancer had to be an adult about this. Feeling hurt when Steve probably didn’t even intend to hurt her in the first place was simply stress, she didn’t need. Hani took a deep breath, stripping away her clothes as she stepped into the shower. With her back pressed to the wall, she let the hot water trickle down her skin.  
  
Positives. Look at the positives. It was Friday. There would be food, booze, drugs, and friends. Those were things to look forward to, right? Plus, Steve _obviously_ showed interest in her. If he _missed her,_ it was _his_ move to make next. The ball was in his court now.  
  
Hani felt her lips tug into a little grin. He _wanted_ her, probably _just as much_ as she wanted him. Whatever happened from here, she’d have a good attitude about it.  
  
Her palms, at some point, found their way underneath her full breasts, hiking them upwards. Her head tilted back in ecstasy. The fantasy of Steve’s large hands _exploring_ her flooded her mind as a soft moan escaped her lips. The thought of him slipping a hand from her breasts to her clit made the dancer’s knees go weak ** _._**

_Fuck._  
_  
Have some shame, Hani!_

She giggled. She was a horny little mess. Was there even time to take care of this? Probably not. She had a party to host after all! With a pout, she squeezed conditioner into her palms.  
_  
_ Sometime later, Hani slipped into the outfit she pieced together – sequined gold, high-waisted shorts, paired with a black, sweetheart neckline crop-top with a gold charm choker to match. It was just the right balance of appropriate and _fuckable_. She gave the full-length mirror a pleased look, fiddling with her hair and admiring her perfectly applied makeup.

Tonight was gonna be great! Now, where the hell was LeAnn? Hopefully, her new friend could keep up with her tonight! Either way, Hani wasn’t going to be able to see straight in the next few hours. _  
  
_

* * *

After cleaning up the dishes and brushing her teeth, LeAnn decided to just be herself, throwing a magenta scoop-neck sweater over some blue jeans, with black, buckled ankle boots. She put a grey canvas field jacket over it, wrapped a black woolen scarf around her neck, and headed out the door.

A moment later, LeAnn returned, opening her bottom drawer to grab the flask of whiskey she hid beneath her socks. LeAnn winced and swallowed. The liquid stung her throat but gave her such a heady feeling so swiftly it was worth it. _A shot of courage_.

Maybe she could use another sip.

 _Okay, two shots_.

LeAnn shrugged and tucked the entire flask in her pocket.

_Alright, you can do this. It’ll be just like any other party._

_Except everyone will be there._

_Including your crush._

LeAnn took a deep breath and went out to brave the cold.

* * *

Hani sat on the edge of her couch, thumbs skating across her phone’s touchscreen as she ordered pizza online. The wind was roaring outside of the balcony, blowing against the Plexiglas. She was starting to second guess her little outfit of choice. While sexy, it was a _bit_ skimpy. She would’ve thought to wear something more accommodating to the cold February weather, but with the thermostat on full blast, and the fur-lined gabardine parka hanging up that she had on standby, she knew she’d be fine. The dancer hated wearing real fur, but her mother guilt tripped her into bringing it. (Since it _was_ a Christmas gift, and really warm, blah blah blah…) As for booze, Flip Flop’s crowd always brought a surplus variety to get hammered on. (And of course, some drugs included. Just one tablet of Molly was her frequent weekend lover.)  
  
Opening her legs and shifting to get comfy where she sat, Hani crouched, looking down at the phone in her grip while her inbox began to fill with messages. She was dreading how long the “guest list” was this time. The dancer then decided to text Flip Flop, sighing in a stressed manner as 9 o’clock was just minutes from approaching,  
  
**[[You guys are paying me back for the housekeeper, and if ANYONE breaks ANYTHING, I’m cutting it short, got it???]]**

_Sent._

Turning on the inverted camera to primp, Hani took a quick overhead shot of her outfit, attaching the file to her message she was sending LeAnn.

**_  
_ ** **[[I threw this outfit together~ do you like it? And are you on your way yet????** **😉** **]]**

After the wink, Hani added a screaming face, a party hat, and several exclamation points. _  
  
_

* * *

LeAnn was already outside and briskly walking across campus when her phone buzzed. The wind had picked up, so LeAnn tightened her scarf and ducked behind a tree.

It was a picture of Hani in shiny gold shorts and a black crop top only just covering her breasts. She had a pointy golden choker - which was probably real gold - and salon-quality hair. Not to mention the smoky eyeshadow that complemented it. The girl looked ready for a nightclub, not a kegger.

_Wow, I’m totally underdressed!_

The message included more emojis, plus more punctuation than was ever necessary.

LeAnn replied, **[[You look great. Almost there.]]**

* * *

**“** So are we _really_ going to this thing? I don’t know how to feel about this, **”** Frank grumbled in discontent, following Pony out of the bar. He was a little nervous about attending this big bash, with Steve there no less.  
  
Then, a _realization_ struck!

Frank couldn’t hold back the smirk that spread across his face. Pieces of ass would be _all over_ the place, and with said hot skanks getting inebriated, there was no way Steve could resist whoring himself out like he always did. There was _no way in Hell_ that Hani would continue seeing Steve after tonight. It was _fool proof!_ And to think, all Frank would have to do was just sit back and watch the show.  
  
**“** Know what, Pony? Scratch that! Tonight’s gonna be a fucking blast. Let’s stop at the liquor store real quick. You think Asian chicks like Malibu? **”  
  
**He swayed confidently out of the bar, catching up to Pony.

* * *

“So are we _really_ going to this thing?” Frank asked. “I don’t know how to feel about this.”

Pony pulled on her white winter jacket and threw up the hood to hide her eye-roll. She tucked her hands in her pockets and headed out the door. Frank lagged behind and seemed to have had an epiphany while her back was turned.

“Know what, Pony? Scratch that! Tonight’s gonna be a fucking blast.”

When he asked if “Asian chicks” liked Malibu rum, Pony could no longer contain her exasperated sighs. The man strode past her and in the wrong direction.

“It’s this way, Frank.”

Pony led them to the liquor store, where they found Steve’s car out front. The door’s bell jingled, announcing their presence to the bored cashier, and Pony spotted the top of Steve’s head down the foreign wine aisle. She left Frank to seek whatever nasty, cheap rum interested him. Steve didn’t even have to look up to notice her approach.

“You think I could pass off this Riesling as something classy, or will she notice it’s only $8?”

Steve held up a bottle by “Chateau Ste. Michelle,” and that sounded classy enough for a kegger.

“Or do Asian chicks like red wine better?”

Pony sighed. After briefly scanning the foreign wines, she took a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon from L.A. Cetto off the shelf. (So she was biased. So sue her.)

“This might break your budget.” The wine was only twenty more dollars than the one in Steve’s hands.

Steve trusted her judgement, as he often did, and took the bottle.

“Thanks, Ponygirl.”

He patted her shoulder and walked away.

“Hey, Pony,” he called out. “Grab us a 12-pack of King Drunk while you’re back there.”

Shaking her head, she entered the beer aisle and bumped into Frank.

* * *

_  
_ Frank stood where he bumped into Pony, having an uncontrollable fit of laughter hardly being contained by his palm. He looked over Pony’s shoulder, nearly tearing up when his brother paid for the wine at the counter.

 **“** Holy shit, he’s actually ‘trying!’ This is fucking golden! **”**  
  
Frank cackled, finding a bottle of Malibu rum as he headed towards the counter to pay. He walked past his brother, giving him a sly look that told him that he saw right through him.  
**  
“** That’s some fancy fucking wine, bro. Ladies _love_ wine. They’ll probably just take turns chugging it down, dontcha think? **”  
**  
Being subtle wasn’t what he planned on. This was a spectacle to be seen. Even if he couldn’t get Hani, his brother was making sure he couldn’t get with her either!

The bell jingled when they left the liquor store. Tonight was gonna be a blast, indeed.

* * *

Steve could hear Frank cracking up behind him, the laughter growing louder as his loser brother approached the register to pay for his own disgusting drink.

_Then again, Malibu is pretty damn good with Coke._

_Wait, what am I saying? Hani is pure class._

“That’s some fancy fucking wine, bro,” Frank said. “Ladies _love_ wine.”

Steve rolled his eyes, snatching his brown bag off the counter to give Frank space. Pony deposited their beer beside the rum with a thud.

“They’ll probably just take turns chugging it down, dontcha think?”

Steve wasn’t sure what that last statement even _meant._ Frank’s sarcasm seemed misplaced. Steve really had seen a woman chug half a bottle of Shiraz, then polish the other half off later. Granted, she puked it all back up.

A woman drunk on wine was just as open to suggestion as any girl pounding tequila shots. And she could rationalize it, too. Sniffing the cork, swirling the maroon liquid in the light. Taking a delicate sip, just to taste, then nursing a glass for a while. Pouring a little more, then another glass.

It was _European._ It made her feel sophisticated.

It made her take her bra off.

Frank was wrong. And he’d find out just how wrong he was.

Steve followed him out and jumped in the driver’s seat before either of his companions could. He’d seen what they’d done to his Miata.

“Everybody buckle up, we have a party to crash.”

* * *

Frank had spotted what Steve was buying and lost his shit.

“Holy shit, he’s actually _trying!”_

Pony wouldn’t use the word “golden,” though she did find it somewhat amusing the brothers were after the same unattainable girl. This wasn’t anything new, though. It seemed like it happened every week.

Pony plunked the beer on the counter and waited to see who’d pay.

 _Fliff._ Tonight she had Frank to thank, but didn’t say it, because he was being a sarcastic dick.

Pony _was_ a lady, and she _did_ love wine. Even after an entire bottle, she still felt classy. Fucked up, but classy.

“Everybody buckle up, we have a party to crash.”

The trio loaded into Steve’s car, but something felt _off._

“Where’s Baby Cakes?”

* * *

_  
  
_A knock on the door broke Hani away from the full-length mirror, and she quickly scurried over to answer it. Her heels clacked with each step. It was a good thing she was used to wearing the things, or else she might’ve tripped on her way to the door.  
  
Thinking it was LeAnn, she turned the knob with a smile, which quickly dropped when it turned out to be Flip Flop and a group of people standing behind him.  
**  
“** Haniiii! Lookin’ fine, yo! **”** Flip Flop greeted her with a hug as he and his group flooded into the dorm.  
  
A few other broken up groups came in after, not arriving with Flip Flop’s, but they were here for the party nonetheless. Flip Fop handed Hani a cold, unopened bottle of Mike’s Hard Lemonade and placed a small zip lock in her free hand, passing her with a grin.  
  
Her marble kitchen counter was now covered in an assortment of liquor, a bottle of cognac, and other essentials - chips, sodas, dip, paper plates, packs of plastic cups, and shot glasses. Flip Flop, accustomed to Hani’s setup, connected his phone to the blue tooth speaker system, filling the room with a bass-heavy dub-step track that vibrated the ceiling.  
  
Hani excitedly cracked open the gold wine cooler and took the brightly colored MDMA tablet out of the baggy, placing it on her tongue and washing it down. Would she be feeling up her couch like a strung-out nympho later? Probably. But the euphoric effects and perception of colors was worth dealing with the insatiable cravings. It was a nice escape on the weekends.  
  
**“** Pizza will be here in 5 minutes! And guys, close the door behind you when you smoke! You’ll let cold air in! **”** the dancer called out to the party goers on the balcony, sighing as she went to close the front door.  
  
Hani stopped short.

 **“** Hey! You made it! **”**

LeAnn was at the door and Hani greeted her with a hug.  
  
**“** People just got here. Wanna drink with me for a little bit? **”** she asked.  
  
Before LeAnn could answer, a random knock at the door interrupted them. Pulling away from LeAnn, the dancer answered it, sighing as she rummaged through her tiny Chanel flap to pay the pizza man.  
  
**“** Flip Flop! Can you guys bring these in? **”**

Hani gestured to the pizza man, who was carrying a stack of seven pizza boxes. Hani stepped out of their way and smiled to LeAnn. She slowly took her coat from her new friend and hung it up in the coat closet.  
  
**“** So, you wanna get things going? We have a lot to drink. It’ll give you some courage to talk to you-know-who when you see him! **”  
**  
Out the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall, large-framed man walk into the dorm, looking all around suspiciously. As much as it confused her that he didn’t knock, Hani decided to be cordial, heading over to greet the strange person.  
  
**“** Hi there! I’m Hani. I guess you’re here for this party too? **”** she asked the towering man with a smile. He gave her a puzzled look, scratching his head. **  
  
“**Yeah, uh. Sorry for the intrusion, little lady. I’m just lookin’ for someone is all. The name’s Baby Cakes. **”  
**

* * *

_  
  
_Frank’s phone beeped, alerting him that he had received a text. It was from Baby Cakes.  
  
**[[Currently at the location. Do I commence the search or wait for you guys? This pretty Asian girl distracted me and Im somehow drinkin a wine cooler now]]  
_  
_** Frank raised his eyebrow at the choice of words, rolling his eyes. He forgot the reason they were going to this party until now. To “save their jobs.” Boring.

He did a double take at the message on the screen. Wait…did he just say “pretty Asian girl?”  
**  
“** Baby Cakes is there already. He’s asking if he should _'commence'_ the search or wait for us. And uh…I think he just met Hani. You should step on it. **”**

* * *

LeAnn passed K-Sig, a frat that was no stranger to wild parties, and even the two boys on the porch were talking about Hani’s.

“Yo, I heard there’s this, like, foreign exchange student who throws these blow-outs every week with lotsa drugs and chicks and—"

“Hani?”

“Yeah, that’s her name! Man, we should go.”

“We totally should, bro.”

“I bet the girls from Pi Pi Pi are going.”

“Sluts!”

“Hey, not cool, bro. I’m a feminist.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m not _stupid._ I’d never get laid!”

LeAnn chuckled at the conversation, and then she saw it. McCormick Manor.

The building was much newer (and taller) than the other dorms. McCormick was a glistening tower of steel and glass on par with the Dean’s own building and more suited to Downtown Chicago than UCI. There was nobody in the lobby signing students in, so LeAnn entered the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor. When she arrived, there were already people milling around the hallway, some coming from the nearby stairwell. Flip Flop and his friends from the sixth floor.

 _How can he afford to live in this place?_ LeAnn wondered. _There are actual sconces on the walls._ The lamps gave off a gentle light that made LeAnn think of a fancy restaurant.

(LeAnn couldn’t know the truth about Flip Flop - he never mentioned it. After being murdered by killer boars two years earlier, his parents’ life insurance had probably given him enough of a boost to snag an apartment here. With lots of roommates, who all smelled like weed as they passed her.)

Hani greeted her at the door and wrapped her in a hug. She offered her a drink, but before LeAnn could reply, the pizza guy appeared balancing seven large pizzas. Before she knew it, Hani had paid and begun removing LeAnn’s jacket, taking it and depositing it in the front-hall closet.

“Um, thanks?”

The girl gave her a sweet smile, and LeAnn didn’t have the heart to ask for it back.

“So, you wanna get things going? We have a lot to drink. It’ll give you some courage to talk to you-know-who when you see him!”

Hani’s good mood was infectious. LeAnn grinned widely and pointed to the closet. “Well I _do_ have some—"

But a looming presence in the doorway had caught Hani’s attention.

“Hi there!”

She introduced herself to the fourth member of the History gang, who looked all around, scanning the apartment for something. He rumbled an apology for intruding, as if twenty other people weren’t squeezing past him to intrude as well. LeAnn used this opportunity to retrieve her jacket, but the room was already hot as blazes, and would only get hotter. She grabbed the whiskey flask and her phone and stuck them in her back pockets.

LeAnn had been to campus parties before, but not anywhere like this. The living room was expansive, opening into a kitchen with a marble counter people had already covered in bottles of liquor. There were two other doors that must lead to the bed and bathrooms. The long beige couch, fuzzy grey rug, glass coffee table, and abstract paintings on the wall all screamed _“Money!”_ The finish on the kitchen cabinets looked brand new and likely was. The silver refrigerator was so clean it showed your reflection. But the best feature was the balcony. LeAnn had seen each apartment’s from the sidewalk, hearing music blast from some of them. This one’s hurt her ears. _Ugh_ , it was dub-step. LeAnn peeled away from Hani and Baby Cakes - ( _that_ was his name?) - and went to the kitchen to get some soda.

* * *

“Baby Cakes is there already,” said Frank. “He’s asking if he should _‘commence’_ the search or wait for us. And uh…I think he just met Hani. You should step on it.”

But Steve didn’t. He had no problem with B.C. meeting Hani. Then again…

_Oh, no, she’ll find out we’re friends with him._

But nobody cared his slow friend was strange, his brother was neurotic, and his best friend was a girl. At least not most chicks he bedded. And Hani was even nicer than them. Steve didn’t speed up until Pony made a comment. She had already opened their 12 pack and started drinking.

“B.C. _is_ kinda weird, and she’s gonna find out you’re friends.”

“You don’t know Hani like I do. She’s nice, and sweet. She’s understanding and—"

Pony started giggling.

“You guys _met_ her this _morning!”_

“Ya know what, Pony? I’m getting fed up with your attitude.”

“‘My _attitude?_ ’ This isn’t the first time you’ve dragged me into one of your stupid competitions.”

Steve accelerated more out of anger than a need to hurry.

“‘Drag you?’ You’re a bystander, Pony, and don’t tell me you don’t get some kind of satisfaction seeing me fail.”

“What? That’s not true.”

“Well it certainly feels like it.”

Before Pony could say anything more, Steve had zoomed through the campus gates and was pulling up to Hani’s dorm.

* * *

Before she knew it, Hani, LeAnn and their strange new friend Baby Cakes sat together at the kitchen table, chugging back an assortment of LeAnn’s whiskey in a shot glass, Disaronno in another, and an opened wine cooler in arm’s reach to wash it all down. It was a fun way to kill time until the MDMA kicked in. Hani was eating pizza and taking the drinking slow, but she was _definitely_ starting to feel a _quick_ buzz coming on.

In the meanwhile, she found B.C. to be absolutely hilarious. Charming too!

  
**“** He’s so funny, LeAnn! It’s awesome you and Steve are so close too! So, like, you and your friends hang out every day in his office? **”  
  
**Baby Cakes gave her a puzzled look, munching on his slice of pizza before responding to her comment in a serious manner.  
  
**“** Well, this life may be a game, but in no way should it be taken lightly. You have to follow a system, rank yourself up n’such. I have a lotta’ enemies, but they have yet to catch me off guard,” Baby Cakes replied, finishing off his second wine cooler. He'd developed a newfound liking to the girly beverage.  
  
Hani nodded, unable to stifle her amused giggles at his quirkiness. He was fun to be around, that was for sure!  
  
**“** And yeah, me, Steve, Frank, and Pony. Speakin’ of Steve, you guys gonna get serious at some point or another? **”  
  
**Hani fell silent, finishing off her _third_ Mike’s when asked the question. The dancer smiled weakly, unsure if that was even a possibility in Steve’s mind. Though the thought of _fucking_ him on the regular was _one_ thing to look forward to if they did end up acting on their attraction!  
  
“Well…That’s up to him.”

  
The dancer looked over to LeAnn and back at Baby Cakes, smiling softly. Perking up her tone of voice, she then changed the subject, facing LeAnn with a _devious_ smirk.  
  
**“** Speaking of _men,_ I wonder where your potential boy toy is? Can you text him, LeAnn? **”** Hani asked, as she took a bite of her pizza.  
  
Hani wiped her lips with a napkin and began to idly play with her long, citrus mane, sprawling the handful of tresses over her cleavage with a rush of her fingers, giggling lowly. Why did hair suddenly feel so… _soft?_ Time seemed to be drifting by _slowly_ , and she felt a sense of relaxation start to _flow_ through her body with a sense of complete weightlessness. Yep. Molly was casting her spell. Thankfully, the sex cravings hadn’t begun yet. That usually happened at the 3 hour peak. Hopefully, she’d be able to channel that into feeling up her couch until it wore off. Either way, Hani felt _high_ on _bliss_ , and didn’t think about it too much. Or much else.  
  
Hani jolted from her seat, balancing her weight with her palms resting flat on the kitchen table. She yelled over the music to get the Flip Flop’s attention away from the swarm of people who were dancing in the living room.  
  
**“** Flip Flop! Go on YouTube and type in ‘Orion by She!’ **”  
  
“** _Someone’s_ feelin’ it! **”**

Flip Flop grinned, nodding at the request as a chill trance track sounded from the speakers. It was much more pleasant to the ears than the dubstep that was playing. Hani danced a bit in her seat, vision slightly blurring. The colors of her surroundings looked _amazing,_ zooming about as if they were dancing along with her.

* * *

  
Frank paid no mind to Steve and Pony’s quarrel, sighing in content as the car stopped and pulled into a parking space.  
  
Pony would definitely be an asset to the spectacle that was about to unfold. The professor muffled his cackling with his palm. He could picture it now:  
  
_“Oh my God, Steve, is she JUST your friend? And who’s that girl you were just flirting with?! You’re such a womanizer! Get out!!”  
  
_With a glued grin, Frank exited the vehicle, closing the door when he got out. He was clutching his brown bag with a gleeful expression.  
  
**“** We ready to party or what? I wonder how shitfaced all the bitches are. Know what I mean, bro? **”** Frank asked coyly, nudging his brother’s side with an elbow.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Hani and Baby Cakes followed LeAnn into the kitchen. Hani saw her pouring pop into a red Solo cup and gave her a disapproving look. But the girl broke into giddy laughter when she saw LeAnn pull out a flask to pour some liquor in her drink.

“I don’t have much,” LeAnn said. “There’s only a few ounces left, but it should be enough, ‘cause this stuff will knock you on your ass.”

This got another delighted reaction from Hani. She seemed hammered already.

“This is really strong bourbon, and there’s a lot of ways to mix it,” LeAnn said, looking through the supplies on the counter and finding none of the ingredients needed for a proper cocktail. “A little bit in some ginger ale is how I like it.” LeAnn took a sip. “But back home folks usually drink it straight.”

Hearing this, Hani went to the cabinet and grabbed three shot glasses, one for each of them. LeAnn poured a little bit in each glass.

“Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses, and LeAnn watched Hani take her shot. The girl winced, but her disgust turned to another giddy laugh, and LeAnn laughed with her.

Sometime later, LeAnn was sat around a table with a blissed-out Hani on one side and Baby Cakes on the other. Munching on pizza, Hani asked Baby Cakes, “So, like, you and your friends hang out every day in his office?”

The girl was clearly fishing for info on her new crush, but Baby Cakes replied with entirely unhelpful and unrelated advice. He chugged another wine cooler and Hani broke into more giggles. Then the man asked if she and Steve would ever have a serious relationship. Hani became quiet and finished off her third hard lemonade.

“Well…That’s up to him.”

She smiled slightly and locked eyes with LeAnn, who wasn’t sure what the pointed look meant. Clearly the girl wanted to date him, but was afraid Steve was just like LeAnn had described. Maybe he’d even tried something that afternoon and Hani was torn about it.

Speaking of torn, Hani changed the subject to Jacob, who she referred to as LeAnn’s “boy toy.” LeAnn blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Not that anyone around them besides Steve’s friend was listening.

“Can you text him, LeAnn?” Hani asked, smirking shamelessly and digging into a slice of pizza.

“Um, I don’t…I don’t have his number,” LeAnn replied, but Hani was in another world now, feeling up her own hair and softly giggling. The girl looked relaxed, elated, even astonished she had hair at all. LeAnn and Baby Cakes shared a look that said, _“What the fuck is happening?”_

Hani stood up in her chair and leaned over the table, almost knocking over their drinks. She called out for Flip Flop and shouted a song request. He grinned.

“ _Someone’s_ feeling’ it!”

For the better, in LeAnn’s opinion, the music took a distinct turn from an up-tempo headache to a slow and easy trance song. It wasn’t entirely instrumental; a voice softly whispered over the track in Japanese.

Hani languidly danced in her chair in such a way that LeAnn put two and two together.

_I should go get her some glow sticks._

* * *

Steve parked the car and got out. He took a deep breath and wished he hadn’t run into his friends. He’d been nervous enough about seeing Hani without Frank and Pony messing with his head.

“We ready to party or what? I wonder how shitfaced all the bitches are. Know what I mean, bro?”

Frank nudged Steve’s side playfully and Steve briefly considered strangling him.

Steve didn’t care about the shitfaced bitches, he wanted to get back into Hani’s good graces. But he was also a professor attending a student party that, strictly speaking, wasn’t allowed and was probably illegal.

“Why are we even here, you guys? What could the science geek possibly know that Leonard didn’t? And what if he’s not even _here?”_

Frank and Pony had gone on ahead through the lobby and Steve had to jog to catch up.

“Seriously, why would the Dean trust some _kid_ anyway?”

“Maybe they’re fucking,” Pony said, adjusting the 11-pack of beer under her arm. Steve would offer to carry it if he wasn’t still mad at her. “I mean, it’s a valid possibility. Did he seem gay to you?”

Steve cringed. “Gay or straight, who in their right mind would fuck the Dean? Other than that, uh, whatever that weird little guy that follows him around is called. And his _super_ hot wife. But other than them, who in the world would actually sleep with him?”

The elevator arrived. Pony shrugged.

“Apparently this guy.” Smirking at Frank, Pony said, "Steve's got cold feet."

“I do _not_ ,” Steve protested, but still clutched his wine anxiously.

“Okay, what floor are we going to?” Pony asked. The two men shrugged. Pony hit the button for the second floor. When they arrived, some students got on, and she asked them where they were going.

“Oh, the basement. I’m checking my laundry.”

“We’re going up,” she told them.

“Well, we need to go down.”

Pony hit all the buttons except for basement.

“Hey!” they cried. Steve started snickering. Pony shot him a devious smile.

The grumbling students got out on the third floor and some more came in.

“Going up!” Pony announced. This evoked a cheer. This was a much better crowd than the two little shits who couldn’t take the stairs. This group didn’t disembark until the fifth floor, and the trio followed them out.

* * *

_  
_  
The music was chill, the sounds were fluid, and Hani’s grasp on her surroundings was fading in and out. All was good, though. She was all in all, _coherent_ , and she’d stop drinking from here. Hani framed her face with her palms, smiling at LeAnn, then over to Baby Cakes, propping her elbows up on the kitchen table. _  
  
_**“** That sucks, LeAnn. He’s probably here for all we know! Go look. I’ll–I’ll help if you want. Oh, B.C.! Didn’t you say you were looking for someone too? **”  
  
**Baby Cakes nodded, telling the women about the senior “tech guy” who he needed for reasons that were “classified." Hani pondered for a moment, intently focusing on her phone, scrolling through her contacts. _  
_

**“** Well, the only senior I talk to is this guy named Brandon. I _think_ he’s a computer science major. I’ll see if he’s here. **”** _  
  
_Hani’s fingers sped across her touchscreen, asking the senior where he was and if he was here at the party. It was hard to tell if anyone was here considering how packed her huge living room was, plus the balcony was _equally_ as flooded. _  
_  
Hani received a text back.  
  
**[[I’m finishing up some proofs for discrete math. I guess I’ll stop by later and have a drink. For you.]]**  
  
“Apparently he’s studying tonight, but I convinced him to stop by in a bit. I think he kind of likes me or something.” Hani shrugged.  
  
“Good. I owe ya one, Hani,” Baby Cakes replied, half focused on the conversation as he texted the gang to update them.  
_  
_**“** We’ll be right back, Baby Cakes. Us girls need to find someone in the meantime! Let’s go, LeAnn!”

  
Hani rose from her seat, giggling, guiding LeAnn into the living room by the hand to find Jacob. The dancer maneuvered around the sea of people, yelling _“Jacob? Where are you?”_ every few seconds, causing heads to turn in confusion at their sexy host’s odd behavior, but they laughed it off and continued to drink and dance as Headshot by She started playing.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
_  
  
**[[The party is at room 501. You guys here yet? I got some Intel on the tech guy]] _  
  
_“**Good news, _I guess._ B.C. has ‘intel’ on the guy we’re supposed to find. The party’s in room 501,” Frank said, as he clutched the steel bar behind him, feeling his stomach stir from being in the elevator for so long. Thanks to their childish shenanigans, the elevator was ascending and stopping at every floor.  
  
**“** Guess your Asian princess will have to wait _four more floors_ to see you. Did she even _invite you_ to this thing? **”** he asked Steve, angrily pressing the lit-up keypad in an attempt to cancel the delayed trip up.  
  


Frank sighed in relief when they reached their floor, an exhaled, “Fucking _finally!_ ” leaving his mouth as he walked out of the elevator, following the small crowd without waiting for Steve or Pony to catch up.

* * *

Hani spoke with Baby Cakes about this student Brandon for a bit, then took LeAnn’s hand and pulled her to the living room. They entered a stuffy room full of confusion and bodies. LeAnn could have sunk into the floor when Hani started shouting Jacob’s name. She shrugged apologetically to the people giving them weird looks. An electronica song started and drowned out Hani’s voice.

_//Just want to_

_Just want to fuck you up//_

To make matters worse, somebody had hooked up a party light and the colors were getting directly in her eyes.

_//I’ve got you now//_

“Can we change the music?” LeAnn asked Hani. She had to repeat herself several times over the noise. Hani couldn’t hear her, so LeAnn signaled _“Wait a minute”_ and found their DJ standing on the couch, nearly stepping on the people lounging there.

“Ok, guys, this next song’s a classic. _Saaaandstooooorm!”_

Probably the most well-known techno song ever, its rapid opening beats evoked a cheer from the crowd, who were now jumping up and down. LeAnn had to get to Flip Flop, so she climbed over the guests on the couch, apologizing all the way.

“Flip Flop, hey.”

He couldn’t hear her, his eyes shut and hands moving in time with the music. She edged closer, until she was speaking right into his ear.

“Can we put on something a little…different?”

He opened his eyes and looked disappointed.

“But it’s _Sandstorm_.”

Hani edged even closer, until her breasts brushed against his arm.

“You’ll like it. Promise.” LeAnn whispered the name in his ear, and Flip Flop grinned. Scrolling through his phone, he found it and hit _“play_.”

The crowd looked confused and stopped dancing. But then the tell-tale guitar chords kicked in and a few people cheered.

_//She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen//_

LeAnn jumped down to rejoin the party.

_//The walls start shaking_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it//_

LeAnn mouthed the lyrics and used Hani’s bright orange hair to find her in the crowd.

_//And you shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long//_

Hani brightened up when she saw her. LeAnn took Hani’s hands to get her grooving in the new rhythm. Thankfully, after the song ended, it led into more AC/DC. The other partiers loved it, and Hani seemed to have forgotten their search. She wouldn’t have to have looked much longer, anyway. Jacob had just entered the apartment.

* * *

“Did she even _invite you_ to this thing?” Frank asked Steve, jabbing the keypad with his finger for who knows what reason. Luckily, the machine didn’t pay him mind, and took them to their destination. Frank made a show of sighing in relief.

“Fucking _finally!_ ” he said, exiting first, leaving Steve and Pony behind.

“He knows he’s not invited either, right?” Pony said.

“Yeah, pretty sure she hasn’t even looked at him since his morning lecture ended.”

They followed after him, chatting on the way.

“What happened today between you, anyway?”

“You gonna stop making fun of me?”

“Promise.”

“I taught her history. And I don’t mean ‘history,’ I mean she literally wanted to talk about history.”

Pony snickered.

“Then things got a little more heated,” Steve continued. “Did you know she’s a dancer?”

Pony shook her head. “I did not know she existed.”

“Well she is. She used to perform in a girl group, or something. Anyway, she danced, and it was the sexiest goddamn thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

Pony laughed softly. “But you didn’t seal the deal?”

“No. She ran off crying.”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t be here, then.”

“Unfortunately, you guys think I’m necessary, so here I am. With wine, hoping to get back in her good graces.”

“Good luck,” Pony said, and he couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

They caught up to Frank, who was talking with some confused students.

* * *

  
Hani was giggling when LeAnn took her hands, and she returned the gesture with a _hip swaying_ dance her trained muscles made up on the spot, moving _sensually_ at the guitar solo. At some point or another, her palms snaked their way to LeAnn’s hips, slipping onto the small of her back to pull the shorter woman into a hug. Their shaky steps trailed backwards.  
  
**“** Tha–thanks for coming tonight! I know we just met today but, like, you know? I-I have— I have a feeling that you’re gonna be my _best friend!_ ” Hani said into LeAnn’s ear, as it was too loud to talk over the music.  
  
The dancer looked over LeAnn’s shoulder, _hazy vision_ letting up a bit as she caught sight of someone walking into the dorm before a small group of people trailed behind him. A smirk pursed her lips as she dragged LeAnn away to the front door. Jacob had arrived!  
  
**“** H-hey, Jake! Welcome to my dorm! I was _just_ telling LeAnn that I have to go pee! There’s pizza and booze! _Enjoy_ yourself!”  
  


Hani left the two alone with an evil giggle. She scurried through the kitchen, greeting Baby Cakes as she went to pass him by, but stopped in her tracks. He looked bored, and somewhat lonely waiting for them.  
  
**“** You like gummy bears? I made some vodka-soaked ones earlier. They’re in the fridge if you wanna have at it until LeAnn and I get back. **”  
**  
Hani smiled in a motherly way, pleased when Baby Cake’s face lit up. He immediately made a b-line for the fridge, laughing in anticipation as he brought the platter of gummies back to the table.

Hani’s full bladder made the dancer break into a run towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, locking the door behind her. Afterwards, Hani grabbed a hair tie from the doorknob, putting her long tresses into a side ponytail. It was hot as fuck in her dorm, and with the 20-plus people in attendance, it wasn’t going to get any cooler. 

Hani admired herself in the mirror, trying not feel self-conscious as to how dilated her pupils looked. She rubbed her temples, squinting from how bright the bathroom was in comparison to the rest of the dorm. It was headache-inducing. She groaned when her phone _beeped_ in her shorts pocket. It was a text from Brandon.  
**_  
_ [[You better be coherent when I get there! I don’t need people assuming we’re together when I’m stuck carrying you to bed again. Be there in 30. <3**]] ** _  
_**_  
Fuck off, Hasher,_ Hani thought to herself while rolling her eyes. She decided not to reply as she made her way out of the brightly lit bathroom, heading back to sit with Baby Cakes. Her heart _pounded_ when she noticed the small group that surrounded the table. It was Frank, some girl, and…  
  
**“** Steve? **”**

Hani stopped in her tracks when the two were a reasonable distance apart. Her long lashes blinked slowly as she locked eyes with the well-dressed professor.

* * *

_//You shook me all night long//_

Hani and LeAnn swayed to the chorus, Hani pulling her closer in a way that made LeAnn blush. She stumbled into the taller girl’s embrace.

“I have a feeling that you’re gonna be my _best friend!”_ Hani declared, and LeAnn was touched. Then again, she could have just been saying this ‘cause she was high. LeAnn looked up, and Hani was squinting at something behind her. She smirked, and like she’d done so many times before, spun LeAnn around and pulled her along somewhere. This time to the entrance, and LeAnn was alarmed to suddenly be talking to Jacob. Hani made up some excuse about going to the bathroom and ran off.

“H-hi,” LeAnn stammered. “How’s it goin’?”

_Be cool be cool be cool be cool._

Jacob smiled and blinked those beautiful mismatched eyes. LeAnn felt like she was going to throw up.

So she did.

On his shoes.

“Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry!” said LeAnn, absolutely mortified she had vomited all over the one person she’d been psyching herself up all night to impress. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and wouldn’t look Jacob in the face. She felt his hands on her upper arms, though, and looked up into understanding eyes full of sympathy.

LeAnn groaned, stomach still rumbling. Jacob led her to the kitchen, where he filled a glass with tap water and handed it to her.

“We need to get some paper towels and clean—"

Jacob assured her it was alright - she didn’t have to clean anything. While she leaned against the counter sipping her water, Jacob wiped off his shoes and threw the soiled paper in the trash. Behind him was Steve, rummaging through drawers and cabinets. LeAnn turned away. It was bad enough her crush was here. She didn’t need the professor seeing her like this.

But Steve and his friends didn’t notice. They probably didn’t even know what LeAnn or Jacob looked like. LeAnn swayed a bit, feeling weak. She wanted some gum. As if he read her mind, Jacob offered her some.

_This boy is so sweet!_

* * *

  
Jacob’s heart melted when LeAnn smiled at him, shyly sipping her water as she leaned against the counter.  
  
_Damn._ Even after puking on his shoes, Jacob still found her to be incredibly beautiful. No unneeded makeup caking her porcelain face, as she wore a _cozy_ , modest outfit, that some wouldn’t think much of, but he thought she looked _gorgeous_ no matter what she wore.  
  
He pictured lying in bed with her, lifting the magenta sweater up just a _little_ to rub her tummy aches away. He’d lay with her until they both fell asleep if he could get away with it! _  
  
You’re getting too mushy, Jake. She’d laugh at you if she heard that!_  
  
He laughed off his own thoughts, inching a bit closer with his hands protectively resting on her ribs so that she wouldn’t fall over.  
  
**“** Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Jacob asked his crush with a warm smile, asking for her permission to keep his grip where it was. “We can look in the medicine cabinet for some Pepto. **”**  
  
Maybe it was the _few swigs_ of his roommate’s cognac that gave him the courage to touch this beautiful princess, but he hoped she wouldn’t mind the light touches. There was no motive behind them, either. He was truly worried about her, seeing as she was off balance and looked sick. Jacob was just relieved it was _him_ taking care of her and not some _sleazy_ frat boy that would most likely take advantage of this situation. All he focused on now was holding LeAnn still so that she wouldn’t faint.

* * *

Jacob was giving her this intense look, and LeAnn almost asked, _“Do I still have some on my face?”_ before registering it was actually affection.

Was she that drunk, or was he _really_ touching her sides and moving closer?

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay? We can look in the medicine cabinet for some Pepto.” He smiled, and LeAnn shook her head. She could dreamily gaze into those eyes for hours - metaphorically speaking - and part of her wanted to run her fingers through his hair. It was so soft and blonde it looked like hay.

 _Haaaaaay_.

_Ok, come on, LeAnn, now you’re even thinking in drunk!speak._

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine. Thank you so much, Jacob. You’re sweet.”

LeAnn mentally kicked herself. _Do guys get sick of being called sweet?_

“I mean you’re kind. I mean you’re nice.” She laughed nervously and put the water down. Then she twisted out of his grip and stepped to the side. “Um…”

LeAnn avoided his eyes so she didn’t have to see his reaction. She considered touching his hand to say, _“Hey, it’s not like I don’t want to touch you at all! And feel up your hair and your biceps and wow those are some nice ones, but seriously…”_

Instead, she went over to the counter - Steve had found what he was looking for and joined his friends at the table - and picked up a bag of nachos. She took a handful and held the bag out to Jacob.

* * *

A handful of students hung around the door marked 501. Steve and Frank were making them nervous, especially Frank.

One student asked suspiciously, “Are you cops?”

Steve scoffed. “No, we’re not cops.”

“They’re professors, dude,” said another.

“Oh. Are you gonna _call_ the cops?”

“Will you let us in if we promise not to?” Pony asked.

“Door’s open.”

Steve would normally be the one to confidently lead the way, but he hung back while Pony turned the knob and entered a stuffy apartment full of gyrating bodies lit only by strobe lights. Scratch that, light from the street lamps filtered through the balcony door, and the kitchen had a chandelier above the table where Baby Cakes—

“Baby Cakes!” Pony shouted, running over. He offered her a tray of gummy bears. Pony set the beer down and took one.

“Is this gonna make me trip? ‘Cuz last time I tripped I dreamed I fought a pack of wolves. That might have been real, actually.” She shrugged and popped it in her mouth. It had an alcoholic tang that could only be…

“Of course! Vodka! Gimme some of those.” Pony took a handful.

Steve walked over, looking all around.

“Can you see Hani anywhere?”

“What’s she look like? Other than Asian.”

Steve sighed. “Beautiful. Slender, fit…”

“Yeah, not helpful.”

“She’s dyed her hair red. It came out kinda orange, though.”

Pony would search further than the kitchen if she cared more that Steve got his dick wet, but she didn’t, so she sat down next to B.C.

“I’ve got a question for you, Steve,” Pony said, popping another gummy in her mouth. “Do you see Science Geek anywhere?”

Steve set his wine on the table with a thud.

“Nope.”

Pony nudged Baby Cakes. “Steve’s gonna be no help until he gets laid. B.C, you have to tell me what you found out from Hani. And what your Dad said about the team who made the computer. _Explicitly_. We can’t waste too much time here.” Pony’s serious tone was dampened somewhat by her snacking on vodka bears. “ _Damn,_ these things are good.”

Pony noticed Steve rifling through Hani’s kitchen drawers.

Catching her curious look, Steve told her, “I’m looking for a corkscrew.” He gestured to the array of wines on the counter. “All these kids brought screw-tops. Ah-ha!” Steve pulled a red tube from a cabinet.

“What’s that?” Pony asked.

“It’s a Rabbit.”

She snorted. “Yeah, that’s not what one looks like.”

“Just watch,” he said, covering the wine bottle’s neck. There was a buzzing sound, and when he removed the device the cork was gone. He held it over the table and the cork was ejected.

“I am _not_ letting that anywhere near my junk,” Pony said. She’d considered buying the _other_ sort of Rabbit (which also buzzed), but never had enough money.

“You and me both, sister.”

Steve retrieved some glasses next.

“I thought you were giving it to Hani as a gift,” Pony said.

“Oh, I am.” He’d only removed two glasses from the shelf, and presumably one was for Hani.

Frank walked over next, looking jittery and wiping his nose. He was soon followed by a young Asian woman, who just looked shocked.

 _Ah, so that’s her_ , Pony thought, noting the red hair and the way she breathlessly said _, “Steve?”_ as if he were a dream and not an entirely real nuisance. (Who’d just showed up at his female student’s apartment on a Friday night. Granted, so had 20 other people.)

“Hey, Hani,” Steve said, looking just as moonstruck. She’d never seen him quite like this, all dopey and sweet. Like a boy with a crush and not the manwhore of China, IL.

Now Frank was saying something that dragged her attention away from the “couple.”

* * *

“Steve?” Hani said. He thought she’d be mad, but she only looked confused, as if she hadn’t even entertained the notion he would show his face. She’d apparently been hanging out with Baby Cakes the last half hour, so his own appearance in her kitchen shouldn’t have been such a shock.

He tried to keep his eyes level, to focus on the brown orbs gazing into his own, but as she approached he did a once-over. She was in gold shorts and a black crop-top, in heels so tall - ( _And narrow. How did she walk in those things?_ ) - she was nearly his own height. He pictured kissing her, as he had earlier, and at this level they were true equals. He imagined her taking control, throwing him against a wall, and—

Yeah, those were the thoughts that got him in this mess.

“Hani,” he said. “I…we…I’m here because…I brought you this,” Steve said, holding up the bottle of Cabernet. “It’s, uh, it’s already open. So it can—"

“So we can drink it!” Pony said behind him, laughing and snacking on liquored-up candy.

“Breathe,” Steve said. “So it can breathe.” He poured some in a glass. “I don’t know if you drink or not. That was kind of presumptuous. Um…Yeah, you don’t have to drink it, but it’s good.” He glanced at Pony. “I have it on the best authority.”

* * *

_Sometime Earlier:_

_  
_  
When Steve and Pony entered Hani’s apartment, Frank remained behind, noticing a shady pair of students loitering just down the hall.

  
**“** Alright, Ratdicks,” Frank said, approaching them. “This is a party, right? Score me some drugs. **” _  
_**  
What was he supposed to do at a student party? _Not_ get high? It wasn’t like the others really needed him to be coherent.  
  
One guy gave his friend a nervous look, his expression asking him, _“Is this dude for real?”_ He nervously looked around, scanning the now-empty hallway for any so called “cops,” but saw no one. The other student, who appeared to be the sober one – and with a cocky disposition - stepped forward, snickering at Frank’s demand. The boy seemed to recognize him. _  
  
_**“** A drug habit, huh? That’s a juicy secret for a professor. It’d be a shame if news like that got out. You know, I have a few buddies in your class that are failing History. **”**  
  
**“** What? Why you–! **”**

_Was this little shit trying to blackmail him?_

Frank glared, grabbing the punk by the collar of his shirt. A few Ziplock bags of assorted drugs fell out of his coat pockets when Frank roughly shoved him.  
_  
_**“** The fuck, man? **”** The kid pulled away, scrambling on the floor to pick everything up.  
  
**“** You were saying, drug _dealer_? **”** Frank smirked. He leaned in, startling the students. They didn’t have any leverage now! **“** If I go down, you’ll go down with me. Fuck with me, _shitdick_.”  
  
**“** Uh y-yeah, it’s cool, man! Here! First one’s free!” _  
  
_Frank snatched a small baggy from his hand, chuckling as he shuffled into Hani’s apartment to find the bathroom _._

_In the Present:_

_  
  
_**“** I–Hey! W-Where’s the tech stooge? Where is he, B.C.? Is he coming soon? Wait, wait–hold on, I’m gonna devour the shit out of these gummy bears. **”**  
  
Frank took a seat at the table, eating a few, _shaking_ his knees and idly _tapping_ his fingers in a random rhythm. Pony gave him a disapproving look, which he ignored _._ Frank was _trembling_ , restless, and unable to sit still. The gang flinched when he suddenly smacked the table. _  
  
_**“** I have to fucking _dance!_ ” _  
_  
Baby Cakes looked over at Pony and shrugged, then began to explain his findings as Frank ran off to the packed living room. _  
  
_

* * *

  
A chill remix of “Fuck You All The Time” by Jeremih played at a more reasonable volume than the playlist’s previous tracks, as even a cross-faded Flip Flop could get a headache from loud music after a while.

Not even an erratic Frank was enough to distract Hani from the well-dressed gentleman that was standing before her. Steve _owned_ her gaze, stuttering about the wine he’d brought over…for her? She giggled at how frazzled he acted, blushing at the sweet gesture. That giddy little smile tugged at her lips. Hani didn’t even care about what went on between them the last time they saw each other. In fact, the incident slowly vanished from her thoughts as she eye-fucked him back _,_ her dilated pupils drinking him in. Hani suddenly closed the small space between them to thank Steve with a close embrace. Her fingers trailed lines over his shoulder blades, grabbing two handfuls of the beige overcoat that she just wanted to rip off his back.  
_  
// I-I-I-I could fuck you all the time//  
  
_**“** Thanks ba– _Steve_! I-I’m a little _‘chill’_ right now, but I’d _love_ to have a glass. If that’s what you _want.”_  
  
Hani said the last part in his ear, _slightly_ off balance as a small laugh left her lips. The dancer clutched his arms for support and sighed in relief, slipping her hand into his to guide him to a seat at the table. When she grabbed her wine glass, Steve was already pouring her some. She felt like such a _princess!_  
  


**“** _Such_ a gentleman,” Hani remarked with a pleased smile, taking a sip of the smooth, red liquid. Framing her face with her palms, Hani smiled dreamily at Steve, who took the seat next to her. When she finished her second sip, the molly influenced her to start talking up a storm.  
  
**“** This would taste great with bulgogi! Bulgogi means ‘Fire Meat’ in Korean. It’s grilled steak, marinated with a lot of seasonings and served with noodles and veggies **.** Great dish, you know? **’’** Hani continued, more rapidly, **“** I can cook it. I can cook _a lot_ of things! And I assume every man loves steak? I guess I’m trying to say that…I should cook for you one of these days! Uh, anyway! I’ve met everyone here except…Pony, right? **”**

The blissful dancer turned her attention to Pony with a smile.

* * *

Frank sat down, restlessly tapping his fingers and bobbing his legs. His eyes were bloodshot, pupils dilated, and he was quite obviously high. Pony narrowed her eyes at him.

_Leave it to Frank to buy drugs off one of his students._

Baby Cakes shrugged. Apparently the Dean had taken control of the machine, having it installed in his tower. Leonard had lost access to the hardware, but anyone was able to hack into it. This was problematic, though, because the Dean had it encrypted. Not once, but as many times as possible to keep any hacker out. They would have to break in the old-fashioned way. Torturing the Dean was out; he’d kill them with his bare hands. But tricking him into revealing the passwords, or finding where they may be written down, was something…a much better, more experienced, more sober, less distracted team than theirs could accomplish.

Baby Cakes had no idea when the project would be complete and the machine able to seize control of all electronic communications on campus. Pony had a simpler solution.

“Why don’t we just find this thing and smash it?”

Baby Cakes agreed that was a great idea. But where was it? Leonard’s team had installed it themselves, but what traps lay between them and this mainframe?

* * *

_//Early in the morning’s when I think about you//_

Hani’s hands trailed up Steve’s arms and onto his shoulders, digging her nails into his blazer. Gently, though, like she wanted to take it off.

// _I could fuck you all the time//_

“Thanks ba—" She almost said babe, and it was the cutest thing. Even now, while she was eye fucking him like a horny siren, she was so sweet it hurt his teeth.

“Steve, I—I’m a little _chill_ right now, but I’d _love_ to have a glass.” She batted her eyelashes slowly, and wow, this girl was high as fuck. She leaned in close, wobbling a little on those narrow heels, and softly laughed. Whispering in his ear, she said, “If that’s what you _want_.”

Off balance, she grabbed onto him for real. He steadied her.

“Whoa, kid, go easy.”

 _Ugh, did I just call her kid? She’s not a kid!_ The full breasts spilling out of her black crop-top proved that.

Steve took her arm and led her into the kitchen, sitting her down next to Pony. Steve poured a second glass of wine and set it in front of her. 

“ _Such_ a gentleman,” Hani said with a smile, and took a sip. Steve took a drink as well, and was about to propose a toast when Hani interrupted to ramble about…steak?

“This would taste great with bulgogi!” she said, then explained what it was. “I can cook it,” she said, her voice coming more rapidly. Yeah, this girl was definitely high. “I can cook _a lot_ of things, and I assume every man loves steak? I guess I’m trying to say that I should cook for you one of these days!”

Steve was about to cut in and reply, to say that would be wonderful, but instead she turned to smile at Pony, and Steve’s heart sunk.

* * *

Steve’s new beau was drinking wine and manically rambling about steak when she suddenly turned to Pony.

“I’ve met everyone here except…” The girl paused, struggling to remember Pony’s name. “Pony, right?” The girl smiled widely, expectantly, and Pony had no choice but to introduce herself.

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” she said, glancing at Steve, who was looking worried what Pony might say. “Steve has said good things about you.”

Hani seemed to expect a little more explanation.

“I’m Steve’s T.A. I started working for the history department a few years ago. I’m a graduate student now.” She chuckled. “It’s kinda hard to escape this town.”

* * *

  
  
Hani at first felt a _coldness_ from Pony’s seemingly forced formality, which for some reason was unsettling. She didn’t like the look Pony gave Steve, either.  
  
**“** Steve’s TA? That’s quite an accomplishment. It must be so mentally tiring, as well. I give you kudos. **”  
**  
Her answer came out just as forced as Pony’s.  
  
Maybe it was the ever-potent molly clouding her judgement, but until she was proven otherwise, she would assume that Pony had no problem with her. Still, Hani suddenly felt _very territorial,_ and she couldn’t shake it.

Giving Steve a _sultry_ stare, Hani slipped her hand underneath the table to hold his, possessively interweaving their fingers. Was this a daring move that he might not reciprocate right away? Probably. But she didn’t care.

 **“** So, yeah. Hani has the tech guy in her contacts. He’s supposed to be comin’ soon, right, little lady? **”** Baby Cakes asked, devouring handful after handful of the vodka-bears. **  
  
“**What? Uh, yeah. **”** Hani was _utterly distracted_ , locking her glassy eyes onto Steve’s as her teeth skated over her bottom lip in a seductive manner. And to think, the 2-hour peak from the molly-induced sex cravings hadn’t even started yet.

* * *

“Steve’s TA? That’s quite an accomplishment,” Hani said. “It must be so mentally tiring, as well. I give you kudos.”

Pony snorted, right in the middle of swigging her beer.

“You don’t know the half of it,” she said with a laugh.

Baby Cakes finished off the rest of the gummies and told them Hani had been in touch with the Science Geek. He was on his way to the party, and this would be great if: A) It was the same student from Steve’s class, and B) If the guy would be any help destroying the machine.

Hani, meanwhile, was eye-fucking Steve and sucking on her lip. It made Pony…uncomfortable.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Text me when he gets here, B.C.” Pony left her coat on her chair and left.

Unfortunately, the hallway was packed with people all waiting for the bathroom. Pony wasn’t above shoving the girls aside and jumping in next, but her need to pee wasn’t as great as her need to just _get away_ from Steve and Hani. They’d spot her if she doubled back, though, and there was only one place left she could chill alone.

Pony opened Hani’s bedroom door.

* * *

Pony tersely summed up everything about herself, throwing in the comment it was hard to escape China, IL. And it was partly Steve’s own fault. The only reason Steve hadn’t pushed her to leave sooner and make a better life somewhere else was because he couldn’t bear losing her.

Instead he let her kill the Easter Bunny and they dumped his body in the river.

Okay, _then_ he told her the truth, but Pony stayed anyway. (Chris Brown took the heat for the Easter Bunny’s murder, and they decided friends shouldn’t give friends advice. Ever.) He hoped Pony didn’t stay just for him. That would be ridiculous.

“Steve’s TA? That’s quite an accomplishment,” Hani said. “It must be so mentally tiring, as well. I give you kudos.”

Pony laughed, spitting beer everywhere. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Steve scoffed internally. _Really, Pony?_

He didn’t remain annoyed at Pony much longer, though, because Steve felt Hani’s hand under the table brush his own. She entwined their fingers, and while B.C. confirmed Science Geek was coming soon - ( _Already? Ugh!) -_ Hani was biting her lip and giving him bedroom eyes.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Pony suddenly, loudly announced. “Text me when he gets here, B.C.” The woman turned the corner at a swift pace and disappeared. She’d left her coat behind.

 _Well that was weird_.

Steve couldn’t worry too much about Pony, though. She wasn’t jealous or anything, right?

_Right?_

* * *

  
  
_What the hell was that?_  
  
All Hani knew was Steve’s eyes weren’t on her anymore but followed in the direction of the woman that had abruptly left. Hani was unable to shake the feeling that Pony storming off meant something more than what it seemed. Did she have some sort of _problem_ with her flirting with Steve? Was it a crime to flirt with a man that was _clearly_ interested in her? Hani’s hand went limp atop Steve’s before returning to her lap. With her elbows propped up on the table, Hani somberly framed her face with her palms, smiling weakly when Baby Cakes gave her a sad but sympathetic look. Her emotional state was _fragile_ right now, so letting molly make her cry over the well-dressed professor she knew hardly _anything_ about would be wasted emotion.

Still. Why was Hani left craving some sort of reassurance?  
  
**“** What’s good, bitches? **”**

  
Then Frank slithered back over.  
  


* * *

  
  
Frank took Pony’s vacant seat, noticing the disappointment written all over Hani’s face. It gave him a despicable sense of satisfaction, reminding him why he was so thrilled to come here in the first place. Steve _fucking up!_ And from the looks of it, he’d fucked up just as Frank predicted he would!

 _Shit, I missed it!_  
  
A saddened Hani started to say, “I…” and paused before continuing more brightly, **“** Want to make some more vodka-bears! Wanna help me, Baby Cakes? **”**

Mouth agape, B.C.’s eyes widened as he jolted up from his seat to follow Hani into the kitchen.  
  
**“** Hell yeah! My appetite is insatiable, mostly because the pineapple ones give my tongue all _kinds_ of emotions. **”**  
  
Frank looked over at Steve with a smug look as the pair walked away. **  
  
“**That tight ass of hers sure looks good in shorts, huh, bro? You think it has insurance? Cause’ I’d fucking _total_ that shit! **”  
**  
Calm and collected, Frank leaned back before Steve could reach for him. He didn’t even bother to stifle his chuckle that followed. **  
  
“**Just sayin’. Ya know, since she’s _basically_ fair game again. That look on her face? It said you screwed up!” **  
  
**

* * *

“What’s good, bitches?”

Frank slid into Pony’s seat, and almost immediately, Hani made up a reason to excuse herself. Steve watched as the girl practically ran for the kitchen with Baby Cakes in tow. His brother gave him a self-satisfied look, for successfully scaring off Steve’s date and ruining his chances.

At this point, Steve wasn’t even concerned about not getting in Hani’s pants, he was concerned about Frank making her uncomfortable.

“What the fuck, Frank?”

“I’d fucking _total_ that shit!” Frank was saying, and Steve lunged for his throat. He couldn’t help it.

“You disrespectful asshole! That’s a woman you’re talking about, not a car!”

Frank leaned back enough to avoid his grip, and Steve didn’t bother chasing him. He composed himself, adjusting his glasses and nodding along sarcastically with Frank’s reply.

“Just sayin'. Ya know, since she’s _basically_ fair game again. That look on her face? It said you screwed up!”

“What look? The look she made when you stumbled over here coked up and stinking of alcohol?”

_Does Frank mean the sigh she made after she withdrew her hand? Did talking with Pony upset her? But why?_

* * *

Pony ducked into Hani’s bedroom and instantly regretted her decision. It had been a relief to escape the throng of people and step into the quiet darkness, but it was also an invasion of Hani’s privacy. Then again, Pony was surprised no one had claimed Hani’s bed to have drunk sex in, and her guests had done nothing more to molest it than throw a pile of coats on top.

Pony just needed a deep breath and to count to ten. Now calm, she could return to the kitchen, but curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the door shut and decided to snoop around. Hani’s was a lavish apartment on par with the Dean’s, and the jealousy twisting Pony’s gut wasn’t so much about Steve romancing another woman than it was for romancing such a rich one.

_Who is this girl?_

Lean and pretty, Hani wasn’t too different from Steve’s other conquests. And Pony hadn’t entertained the notion of dating her asshole boss since the whole town had tried to match them two years ago. Okay, and the year before _that_ , at the faculty prom. And before _that_ , when the Mayor turned the town into a religious police state and banned masturbation…

But mostly she thought of Steve as a brother. He may have been a balding blonde white guy, and technically her employer, but their dysfunctional foursome - she begrudgingly included Frank and Baby Cakes - were now closer than family.

_I need some girl friends!_

It was difficult connecting with other women on campus, and that pang of envy reignited when Pony found a photograph of Hani with four young women in army jackets. Most of the room was decorated with impersonal objects like the massive bed surrounded by mirrors, a white vanity - with another mirror - covered in typical girly cosmetics and toiletries, a tall display of over a dozen designer shoes. Your average desk, bookcase, dresser. The lamps and rose-colored decor reminded her of a hotel room.

Pony’s favorite feature had to be the wide window facing the same gray street below the balcony. She considered sitting down in one of its forward-facing chairs, just relaxing the rest of the night while muffled techno shook the walls, but Hani and Steve could come in any minute and discover her.

So instead of sitting, Pony looked closer, to try and solve the mystery of why the Smith brothers were so enamored of the girl. Her books were mostly textbooks - the only thing personal Pony found was a collage above the dresser in the shape of a heart, made up of photographs from Hani’s life. This was where Hani’s picture of her friends hung, down the bottom as its focal point. Cat pictures - ( _She had a cat?_ ) - and scenery from where Pony assumed was Seoul, with sappy quotes about “seizing the day” sprinkled in between, all pointed to this. The one photograph of Hani - surprising, with all the mirrors - giving the peace sign and looking so very young. Comfortable. Happy. (Though the blonde girl next to her scowled, which was pretty funny.) Who were these women? Maybe they were the band Steve mentioned.

Pony heard a knock at the door and jumped. She snatched up a coat, to pretend it was hers and she was just another guest depositing one. A stranger opened the door and stumbled inside. Pony smiled fakely and flung the coat on the bed.

“Hey, man,” she said. The boy approached, then walked past her to dig through the pile for a black jacket to remove some cigarettes. He took one and lit it.

“Want a smoke?” the strange boy asked. Pony shook her head. She could reprimand him for smoking, but it wasn’t her apartment. What did it matter? The boy shrugged and opened the window. Pony left him to it and joined the bathroom line.

* * *

  
  
Shaking off her insecurities for the time being, Hani placed the large bowl of vodka bears inside the fridge to chill. She then turned to Baby Cakes, who joyously indulged in handfuls of the untouched sweets in a separate bowl.  
  
The dancer smiled, swaying lightly to the (now at a reasonable volume) trance track that started to play, lashes fluttering with a slightly blurred gaze. Hani giggled. She could feel it in her veins, like a sand dial. The MDMA’s peak was getting closer.  
  
**“** You sure like this song, huh? **”** a smiling Baby Cakes said, placing a hand on the dancer’s forearm in case she fell over from those heels.  
  
**“** Not really, Flip Flop’s music kind of sucks! I’m just ‘going with the flow,’ I think it’s called? **”  
  
“**Hehe, yeah. That sayin’ is pretty much what I’m all about **!”  
  
“**Yo! **”**

A familiar male voice was yelling over the music, getting Hani’s attention from the distance. Before she and B.C. could return to the table, a squinting Hani scoped out the living room, eventually spotting him. Brandon Hasher, the UCI senior B.C. and his friends needed for those “classified” reasons. Hani waved him over as he was already walking in her direction, smirking at the glassy eyes that looked up at him. He knew she wasn’t sober by any means.  
  
**“** Can’t stay out of trouble, hm? **”** Brandon asked Hani. He looked over at Baby Cakes, giving him a nod before stealing Hani away to pull her into a hug.  
  
**“** Fuck _off_ , will you, Hasher? **”**

  
Despite enjoying the embrace, it simultaneously annoyed her. Hani rolled her eyes, gently pushing him away so he’d know to let go. Brandon chuckled, backing off. Seeing the flustered look on her face was more than enough to satisfy him.  
  
**“** Whatever. So, apparently somebody needs to ask me something? **”**  
  
**“** Huh? Oh, right! Baby Cakes! Ask him what you need to ask him and introduce him to the others. I’m gonna go find LeAnn. **”  
**  
Hani walked away with her phone in hand, thumbs making typos along the way that she didn’t bother correcting.  
  
**[[Whr are you? aere you ok?? loooking for you now]]**  
  


* * *

  
  
Baby Cakes nodded to Hani, now facing the surprisingly handsome guy that he hoped was who they needed. Everyone’s jobs depended on it.  
  
**“** Tech guy, I presume? **”**

  
Brandon chuckled. **“** Don’t make me sound so nerdy. So, what do you need? **”**

B.C. motioned for him to follow. They stopped when they reached Frank and Steve’s table.  
  
Sitting down, B.C. said dramatically, **“** I have returned with the tech guy.”

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

After the awkward moment in the kitchen, where Jacob had leaned in close but LeAnn pulled away, the pair munched on Doritos and Jacob suggested they get some fresh air. Hani’s guests had started crowding them by the fridge, and the suffocating atmosphere only made LeAnn more queasy. Jacob exited the kitchen, beckoning LeAnn to follow him. The boy took her hand, and LeAnn wasn’t sure which upset her stomach more, the excited butterflies in her stomach or the whiskey in her blood.

She took his hand and he guided her through the living room and to the balcony. Neither had their jackets, but the cold air was refreshing.

The balcony wasn’t any less crowded - students leaned over the railing smoking cigarettes and joints, hollering obscenities at any people down below. LeAnn and Jacob had to find a spot in the corner, where they could lean on the railing and take deep breaths of frigid air.

LeAnn rubbed her arms and shivered. This was a perfect opportunity to try embracing the boy, now it didn’t make her so nervous. She also needed the warmth.

_Well, as long as he keeps his hands above the waist._

But the thought of his palm slipping down her spine to her backside gave her a little thrill. She edged in closer to the boy and he wrapped an arm around her. They gazed out at the lights of the other dorms, and LeAnn tried to spot their squat brick building but couldn’t see it. Jacob’s hand did wander down her back but stopped when it reached her smartphone.

“So,” LeAnn said. “Do you think you’ll be able to finish Pepper’s assignment?”

_Why are you bringing up class, LeAnn? Think of something more fun!_

“Oh, yeah. I kinda zip through those books. I really love it, but my parents would kill me if I majored in philosophy.” Jacob shrugged. “There’s not much more you can do than become a professor.”

LeAnn chuckled, thinking of their own professors and how they cared little for what the students learned, and more about their personal lives. She wasn’t sure the Smith brothers even knew any history. Could Frank even name their state capital?

LeAnn looked down, and as if she’d heard them call her name, there was Professor Peppers.

_What the heck is she doing here?_

“Look, Jacob, it’s Crystal.”

LeAnn pointed, and the woman adjusted the faux-fur coat around her shoulders, then entered the building.

Echoing her thoughts, Jacob said, “What’s she doing here?”

LeAnn shook her head. This should be interesting.

Actually, she wanted to stay out of it entirely. No Crystal, no Smith brothers.

_No Hani…_

_She did want me to score with Jacob tonight. She’s probably doing fine._

Jacob’s hand wandered slightly lower, just as LeAnn had predicted, and her phone vibrated in his palm.

“Um…I’d, uh, I’d better get that.”

Jacob took his hand away and stepped back.

_Is that a blush?_

LeAnn swiped her screen and saw Hani had texted her.

**[[Whr are you? aere you ok?? loooking for you now]]**

LeAnn sighed.

 _Goddammit_.

“What is it?” Jacob asked.

“It’s Hani. She’s worried about me. Or maybe she needs my help. I don’t know.”

LeAnn’s fingers hovered over the keys. Her new friend may have ruined everything.

Or not.

**[[I’m fine. I’m on the balcony with Jacob.]]**

LeAnn gave Jacob a sheepish smile.

“Would you like to meet the hostess?”

* * *

“Here she comes,” Steve told Frank, seeing Hani, B.C., and some new guy coming towards them. “Stop being an obnoxious asshole for five minutes.”

The two men faked smiles, giving small waves to the long haired, bespectacled young man approaching them. He seemed friendly enough, and once Steve could get a closer look, lo and behold, it was his student from World History 101. The coincidence was shocking, but instead of being weirded out by this fateful meeting, Steve was just happy their quest had come to an end. He wished Pony were there to ask the tough questions. Steve hated to admit it, but he had no idea where to proceed from here.

“We meet again, um…kid. I thought about what you said about the supercomputer, and my colleagues and I decided, well, we need to stop the Dean.”

Steve glanced over at Frank. If he couldn’t have Pony’s calm pragmatism, he needed some of Frank’s insane passion to push this guy into helping them further.

* * *

Pony had little choice but to pee with some jerks behind the shower curtain making out, or doing drugs, or both. She heard little moans coming from behind it and thought of the last time she’d had sex. A freshman virgin who awkwardly crushed her into the mattress. As he mechanically thrust into her, Pony had mentally tallied the number of students she still had left to beat Steve that semester. By Christmas, they’d tied.

She considered asking one of these blissed out idiots for some ecstasy so she could dance away her conflicted feelings. Hani seemed to be enjoying it.

Pony flushed and washed her hands. Upon exiting, another woman rushed in. Desperate for the toilet, she’d probably had too much beer. The watery junk went straight through you. Pony preferred hard liquor.

“Hey, can I get one of those?” Pony said, throwing caution to the wind and asking a spiky-haired man loitering near the door for one of the pills he was taking.

“Twenty bucks.”

“What? That’s bullshit. Ten.”

“Twenty. I got student loans.”

Pony fished into her jeans for her wallet - she never carried a purse. She sighed. The wallet was in her jacket, back in the kitchen.

“Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

The kid shrugged, and subtly sold the pill to another person. It may not have even been X.

Pony reentered the kitchen. Hani, B.C., and some other dude stood around the table, where Frank and Steve sat looking kind of lost.

“Hello,” Pony said to the new guy. “Hey Frank, get up. I need my wallet.”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Why do you need your wallet?”

“Why is it your business?”

Steve chuckled, shrugging. He turned his attention back to Hani and the others. Pony tugged on her coat but Frank wouldn’t budge. She knelt down and fished in the pockets she could reach, getting uncomfortably close to Frank’s ass.

* * *

Upon sobering up to notice his surroundings, Frank groaned in protest when Pony told him to move. Between coming off of cocaine - guzzling down rum, vodka, and other drinks - he remained lackadaisically stationary, rolling his eyes when he felt Pony’s hand reach for her wallet.

 **“** Ugh, piss off, will you? Can’t you just show some titties for whatever substance you’re buying? You actually _have_ that luxury, ya know! **”**

Frank anticipated a slap from the back of Pony’s hand, rubbing his temples as he guzzled down what remained in his red plastic cup. Even in his state, he caught on. Anyone with a brain knew she wasn’t going to the vending machine down the hall.

Shades of red rushed to his cheeks when Hani’s sequin gold bottom leaned against the table in full view. She was texting away, and what he assumed, was mumbling curses in Korean.

 **“** Yeah, from the way it sounds, you’re gonna have to. I’m guessing this is where I come in? **”** Brandon was telling Steve, shifting his attention to Hani with a smirk. She slapped his arm away when he tried to grab her phone.

* * *

_Piece of shit iPhone. Fuck your low battery shit. I can’t fucking see as it is!_

Hani mumbled in Korean, unsuccessfully sending her reply to LeAnn in time before the device shut off. Fucking Hasher jinxed it. Hani turned to the blonde with a death glare, pissed at his poorly held back chuckling. Hani scoffed and stormed off to find LeAnn. It was easier now since small groups of guests were starting to leave for some reason.

 **“** I heard our tight ass philosophy prof is comin’ up here. The fuck? **”**

 **“** Yeah, man. I have a warrant and too much shit on me. Let’s bounce. **”**

Hani watched them scramble for the door. Even though housekeeping would take care of her dorm come 9 a.m., the sort of guests that attended Flip Flop’s open invite wasn’t something she could control. Plus there was the fact that she was too high to care what went on tonight. It was a party. Shit, as long as no one fought or broke anything, she didn’t discriminate.

Her search for her friend ended when LeAnn and Jacob came walking her way. Hani smiled and ran for the brunette, pulling her into a much needed embrace.

 **“** I missed you! Can you guys stay with me the rest of the night? Unless…I’m intruding on something? **”** Hani quietly asked, hugging LeAnn tightly. Hani pouted and made noises like a sad puppy, her hands clinging to the shorter girl’s sweater.

Hani really hoped she wasn’t being a cock-block. Not like tonight would be LeAnn’s _only_ chance to score with the heart-eyed kid, but still. Maybe it was selfish, but she needed her friend at her side for any possible pending damage control.

God, it was great having a girl friend again! If she did decide to stay for a while, Hani had no doubt LeAnn would stop her from making a strung-out spectacle of herself.

* * *

Jacob and LeAnn squeezed through the crowd to the kitchen, trying not to get smacked by anyone’s elbows or stepped on by gyrating dancers. LeAnn knew Hani might spend the whole night wandering around looking for them, even in as small an apartment as this. Better to find her first.

The redhead dashed over and scooped LeAnn into her arms before she could say a word.

“I missed you!” the taller girl cried, enveloping LeAnn in a constricting hug. “Can you guys stay with me the rest of the night? Unless…I’m intruding on something?”

Her second question was addressed to Jacob, who LeAnn hoped wouldn’t be upset about their new third wheel. Who LeAnn hoped wouldn’t take off and leave her with Hani, not without making plans for another day.

 _Or without a kiss_.

LeAnn shook the thought away.

“Sure, Hani,” said LeAnn. “Whatever you need.”

LeAnn gently pried herself away from Hani and turned to Jacob. He wasn’t mad - he was even smiling. Then again, why would he be mad? If anything, he’d be curious to get to know their host. Hani was tall and beautiful, and wearing practically nothing but small strips of fabric…

_Oh God, am I jealous?_

“What have you been up to?” LeAnn asked. She didn’t like the Smith brothers or being involved in any Steve drama, but something was clearly bugging Hani. She was also super high.

“You wanna, uh…You wanna sit down?”

LeAnn turned her head to look for any free space to sit, and all she could see was one chair beside Steve, who chatted with his friends, plus a young man LeAnn hadn’t seen before. Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

“Let’s grab some waters and go someplace quiet,” LeAnn said. “Your bedroom, maybe?”

* * *

“Ugh, piss off, will you?” Frank snapped at Pony. His brother suggested an alternative to money, and Steve knew better than to add his own two cents. Pony glared at Frank, and after some struggle, she successfully retrieved her wallet.

“Thanks, asshole,” she said, looking inside.

Frank mouthed her words mockingly and gave a sour frown. Hani’s backside bumping the table drew his pervy gaze and any conflict with Pony was forgotten.

“From the way it sounds, you’re gonna have to. I’m guessing this is where I come in?” Steve’s student was saying. He smirked at Hani and playfully reached for her phone. She slapped his hands away, typing. Steve’s chest tightened with jealousy.

“Baby Cakes over here told us there’s no way to reach the mainframe via hacking, at least according to his dad, but we _could_ destroy it the old-fashioned way.” Steve mimed a bat hitting a baseball. “But that requires access to the machine itself.”

 _Where’s Hani going?_ Steve wondered. The girl had suddenly left for the living room, shaking her iPhone and mumbling to herself.

“I don’t know how you know what you know,” Steve continued, “and if Leonard’s access has been cut off, then yours probably has as well.” He reached for Frank and squeezed his arm to draw his attention. “But maybe, just maybe, you can get us to where it’s being housed. Then we’ll do the rest.”

What the rest entailed, Steve didn’t know. He’d been winging it the entire day. First this crisis, then Hani, and now a huge student party…

Some partiers were pulling on their coats and headed for the door.

“I heard our tight ass philosophy prof is coming’ up here. The fuck?”

“Yeah, man. I have a warrant and too much shit on me. Let’s bounce.”

Steve did a double take. Had that kid said “philosophy professor?”

_Dammit, Crystal._

He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand.

“So, kid, can you help us?”

* * *

“Can’t you just show some titties for whatever substance you’re buying?” Frank was saying. “You actually _have_ that luxury, ya know!”

Pony snorted in disgust and considered smacking him. Instead, she retrieved her wallet and stood up. She opened it and counted the bills inside.

“Thanks, asshole,” she said. _Hmm, only a five and three ones_. _Damn, maybe Frank is right._

Pony glanced up at Hani, who appeared less blissful now, and more agitated. Maybe she should just stick to alcohol. She already knew what to expect.

Pony stuck the wallet in her jeans and lingered by Frank’s chair. Listening to Steve’s short exchange with the new kid - (What was his name, again?) - Pony tried to appear as invested in what was happening as she had hours earlier. She was tired. Surely thwarting the Dean’s evil plans could wait?

 _This isn’t like you, Pony. You strive for results in a situation like this. You take action. You don’t pop a tab of ecstasy and swing some glowsticks around_.

Pony glanced behind, trying to spot the dealer down the corridor. He had to still be there.

“I don’t know how you know what you know,” Steve was saying, asking the boy for his assistance. She saw him squeeze Frank’s arm to try and draw his attention away from Hani’s retreating backside. The girl had wandered off to the living room, leaving the four friends with the Science Geek.

 _Man, we gotta stop calling him that_.

* * *

**“** It should still be at the Dean’s tower. They have no reason to move it,” said Brandon. “But yeah, in early development, it was based on an open sourced architecture. It had a hidden exploit. Perhaps if it still exists, I can backdoor the system remotely. You won’t have to destroy it unless worse comes to worse. **”**

Brandon shrugged, sprinkling some bagged tobacco into a rolling paper before placing the handmade cigarette to his lips. He got up from his seat.

 **“** I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette real quick. **”**

The tall blonde gave them a grin before heading over to the balcony. He whistled at Hani when the two passed each other by, heading in opposite directions.

Baby Cakes quirked a brow, turning to Steve. He probably understood more of what the tech guy said. More than Steve had, anyway.

 **“** He sure uses a lotta’ big words. But I think he could help us, Steve. **”**

The two were cut off when Hani came over and leaned over the table, pressing her palms flat for support.

 **“** Let us know when you guys have your important talk all done and over with, k? We’ll be in my room down the hall! **”** Hani said, as she chose her favorite bears from Baby Cakes’ bowl, her gaze shyly lingering over to Steve’s.

 **“** Your preference for the pineapple ones is truly remarkable! We have that in common, little lady,” said Baby Cakes.

Hani gave a nod and full-mouthed laugh, giving B.C. a pat on the head. The large student chuckled himself, shaking his head as he watched Hani leave with her friends down the hall. She sure was strange, but in the most radical way possible.


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of awkward connections at Hani's big party, Brandon hacks the Dean using Hani's laptop, so the dorm gets raided. Our intoxicated main characters make their escape. **(10,262 words)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the end of this chapter, but I want to say something about a particular scene in this chapter. We wrote this fic years ago, so we strangely made the choice to have the roof of Steve's car down and I can't remember why. I think it was because we pictured Steve's Miata from S2E7, "Total Validation," in which Frank and Pony steal it and get the car impounded. The weather in that episode is warm and the pair drive Steve's convertible with the top down. Since it is winter in this fic, the scene in this chapter serves only to showcase that Steve is a brainless asshole. It also makes no sense, because Frank and Pony would have aggressively demanded Steve put the roof up when they meet him at the liquor store if it were down. Anyway, that's the only thing that bothers me reading this again.

Hani lazily swung open her bedroom door, plopping down on the coat covered, queen sized mattress. She groaned, crawling to find her pillow. She couldn’t get comfortable whatsoever.

 **“** Guess using the coat closet is too much to ask. I’m about to just, like, cut this party short. My neat-freak syndrome is kicking in. **”**

Hani rolled her eyes, tossing the piles of coats onto the floor. Her vision was hazy, but she blinked a few times until it cleared up, looking over at LeAnn and Jacob.

 **“** Uh, you guys can sit anywhere. There’s pizza and soda in the kitchen. **”**

Hani fell on her back, laughing, twirling a few citrus strands with an index finger. She stared at the spinning ceiling above.

 **“** I’m a horrible hostess, aren’t I? First the bad impression with one of my guests and now I can’t even serve you guys! Ugh, just kill me! **”** Hani said dramatically, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it over her face. But, fuck it. Nothing really mattered tonight.

* * *

First thing Hani did was lie down on the bed, which was covered in coats.

“Guess using the coat closet is too much to ask.”

She groaned and pushed them off her bed onto the floor.

“Uh, you guys can sit anywhere,” she said. “There’s pizza and soda in the kitchen.”

This statement sent Hani into a fit of giggles. She laughed so hard she fell over and lay back to stare at the ceiling.

LeAnn and Jacob looked around. The room was nice. _Hotel_ nice. And there were two chairs by a large window that overlooked the street. LeAnn took one, and Jacob took the other. They spun them around so they could face Hani, who was bemoaning her “horrible” hosting skills.

“First the bad impression with one of my guests and now I can’t even serve you guys! Ugh, just kill me!”

She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face.

“No!” LeAnn said, moving to sit on the bed next to Hani. “No, you’re not a horrible hostess at all. This was a great party, Hani. You did a really fantastic job. Everybody is having such a good time!”

She knew Hani wasn’t actually serious about dying, but LeAnn pulled the pillow off her face anyway.

“As for that single guest,” LeAnn said, and it couldn’t be anyone other than Steve. “I’m pretty sure you made a good first impression today, regardless of whatever happened after.”

* * *

Hani closed her eyes, tiredly crawling her way to LeAnn’s lap to rest her head in it. She met the brunette’s gaze, laughing lowly. She wasn’t laughing _at_ LeAnn, but rather at herself for being so lame.

 **“** I was talking about his TA, Pony. As for Steve, I probably fucked that up an hour ago. Or however long ago it was.”

Hani yawned, smacking her cotton-mouthed lips.

 **“** There’s just…like, I don’t know, some sort of wall blocking me off from making this an easy thing. _Something’s_ in the way and I can’t _shake it,_ you know? I _hate_ hesitating. I just wanna fuck him already and have him on speed dial for when I wanna fuck again. _Simple!_ Yet, why does this situation feel so complicated? **”**

Hani whined lowly, sighing, and frustrated - _desperately_ seeking at least _some_ sort of comfort from her new friend. Hani knew she was a mess, and this conquest was just _awful_ so far. (But in her opinion, worth going through, if no-strings-attached sex was the light that waited at the end of the tunnel.) And no, Hani didn’t care what Jacob heard. As far as he was concerned, a woman’s bedroom was a 24-hour girl-talk zone.

* * *

LeAnn made the mistake of sitting on the bed and suddenly found the redhead in her lap. She locked eyes with LeAnn and chuckled softly, self-deprecatingly.

“Pony?” LeAnn said. “Why do you have to—"

_Oh._

Hani explained with a wide yawn that her real concern was making a good impression on Pony. LeAnn realized why. From what LeAnn could tell, she and Steve were always together. Clearly the woman was important to him, and what she thought of the women he dated was probably important as well.

“There’s just… like, I don’t know, some sort of wall blocking me off from making this an easy thing,” Hani continued. LeAnn looked up at Jacob, who still sat by the window. He shrugged sympathetically.

“ _Something’s_ in the way,” said Hani, “and I can’t _shake it_ , you know? I _hate_ hesitating. I just wanna fuck him already…”

LeAnn bit back a laugh.

“…and have him on speed dial for when I wanna fuck again. _Simple!_ Yet, why does this situation feel so complicated?”

Hani looked up at LeAnn, tired eyes longing for LeAnn to say something, anything, that would solve this problem. LeAnn felt put on the spot, and subtly glanced up at Jacob for help. He gave another silent shrug.

 _Help me help her_ , LeAnn silently pleaded. She awkwardly patted Hani’s red hair comfortingly.

“You…didn’t fuck things up with Steve. That guy has a massive crush on you. And this…kind of stuff may have been easy in the past, but it’s been less than a day, Hani.” LeAnn tensed when Hani burrowed deeper in her lap. Hani’s hips squirmed, her long exposed legs subconsciously rubbing against each other (or so LeAnn thought, in this dim light). Her whiny tone didn’t indicate she was horny, despite the subject matter, but oh my god, what if she was?

_Advice that isn’t negative…um…_

“Despite the stories, Steve may not be ready to jump into bed with you because…”

“Because he feels more than lust for you,” Jacob chimed in.

“Plus, he seems distracted,” LeAnn added, grateful for the input. It was the second time Jacob had saved her that day from saying something stupid. “His friends came here looking for someone else. Steve’s probably looking for him, too. If you were truly alone together, things would shake out differently.” LeAnn brushed some hair out of Hani’s face. “It’s not your fault.”

* * *

Steve’s student explained how he might turn off the supercomputer.

“It had a hidden exploit,” he said. “Perhaps if it still exists, I can backdoor the system remotely. You won’t have to destroy it unless worse comes to worse.”

“Now _that_ is exactly what we needed,” said Pony. “Whose stupid idea was it to smash this thing?”

“It was yours,” said Steve.

Pony looked embarrassed but recovered quickly. The comp-sci kid was rolling a cigarette. He excused himself and left for the balcony.

“He sure uses a lotta’ big words. But I think he could help us, Steve,” said Baby Cakes.

Hani returned and told them she was going to her room. She popped a gummy bear in her mouth and looked at Steve.

_Oh, does that mean what I think it means?_

Steve smiled, then looked behind her and noticed the two other students. His small smile vanished.

Baby Cakes was laughing heartily with Hani about pineapples, then the girl was gone. Steve watched as she disappeared down the hall.

“You want to follow them, don’t you?” said Pony. “That guy will be right back, Steve, and we have to stay here and wait for him.”

She pulled out a chair. Now it was just the four of them again.

“Fine,” said Steve curtly. “We’ll wait. If he’s going to do this for us, we need to get him access to the right equipment. Unless this is one of those movies in which the tech wiz can defeat the villain, who has billions of dollars’ worth of resources and countless safeties installed, with an iPhone app.”

“You sound doubtful.”

“I’m just worried.”

Pony turned to Frank.

“What do you think?”

* * *

And just like that, the group’s attention turned to him. Frank sighed. Man, didn’t they get the drift that at this point, he didn’t give a shit what went down? He thought about it for a moment, as a cocky look painted on the professor’s features. Frank leaned back in his seat, scoffing with amusement.

 **“** Well, I know talent when I see it. From a… _seasoned professional’s_ perspective, you know? _Clearly,_ technology is his niche. Besides, he came up with a better plan on the spot than you guys did in an hour, So, uh, yeah. I’m Team What’s-his-name on this! **”**

The neurotic professor stretched lazily, slowly rising to his feet when he pulled his chair out with a floor-scraping screech. He gave Steve a coy look, eyes narrowed as a dastardly smirk played on his lips. The topic at hand was too good to pass up.

 **“** He sure is a good-looking guy too, **”** Frank said, before Baby Cakes chimed in.

 **“** Yeah! He looks like the kinda guy that’ll play you soothin’ melodies with some sort of instrument. Like, on a restless night when you ate too much junk food and you wanna have a dream filled slumber without any nightmares and such. **”**

Baby Cakes sighed dreamily at the thought. Frank cleared his throat, letting B.C. be his usual self, nodding in agreement with his other-worldly statement.

 **“** Yeah,” said Frank. “I mean, I doubt Comp Science is his _only_ talent. He looks pretty fucking musical. If I were Hani and getting all that attention, I’d be _begging_ for it. I wonder if they’ve banged one out. **”**

Frank chuckled, savoring any look of anger on his older brother’s face before heading to the fridge for a drink refill. He could feel Steve’s discontent from across the room.

Suddenly, the blaring trance marathon from the stereo system abruptly ceased. Frank caught sight of the comp-sci major playing bluesy riffs on someone’s guitar in the living room, impressing the crowd that craved to hear more of it.

 **“** Heh, sorry guys. I’ll be back later! **”** The tall blonde modestly blew them off, heading back to the table. Frank chuckled, filling his red cup to the rim.

“ _Someone’s_ night just turned to shit,” Frank said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

Frank stopped tweaking long enough to go into “all-knowing professor” mode.

“Well, I know talent when I see it,” he said. “From a… _seasoned professional’s_ perspective, you know?”

Pony and Steve exchanged a dubious look. Frank went on to say the boy had come up with a better plan than they had in an hour. To be honest, it had taken them since breakfast. But to their credit, that was because they had to get information from Leonard and this student, so…

“I’m Team What’s-his-name on this!” Frank declared. He stood, his chair discordantly scraping the floor as he did so. Frank smirked at Steve and continued, “He sure is a good-looking guy, too.”

Steve tightened his fist around his wine glass and glared at his brother. In order to diffuse the situation, Pony was about to chime in that the handsome blonde was actually kinda ugly, but Baby Cakes was first to speak.

“Yeah! He looks like the kinda guy that’ll play soothin’ melodies with some sort of instrument. Like, on a restless night when you ate too much junk food and you wanna have a dream filled slumber, without any nightmares and such.”

Baby Cakes sighed dreamily. Was this guy _that_ attractive?

“I doubt Comp Science is his _only_ talent,” Frank agreed, adding to the musician theory. He continued that Hani must be begging for the boy’s attention, and now Steve’s jaw was wired shut as he resisted not to say something nasty back. “I wonder if they’ve banged one out,” Frank said, and walked away to the kitchen before Steve could take any action. Pony reached across the table to touch Steve’s arm, but he pulled away.

“One of these days I’m gonna—"

Steve was cut off from what was surely a threat on Frank’s life when the music suddenly cut out and switched from deafening techno to someone softly riffing on a guitar. Pony’s eyes widened and she looked from Frank to Baby Cakes and back to Steve. So the guy really _was_ a musician. A book really did look like its cover.

The kid didn’t just half-ass another Dave Matthews cover, he started to sing a song Pony had never heard before. (All Your Love, by John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers)

_//All the love I miss loving_

_All the kiss I miss kissing_

_Before I met you baby_

_I never knew what I was missing//_

Pony whispered to Steve, “So what do you think we should—"

“What is this dick’s name anyway?” Steve asked. “Brent? Brad? Br…It starts with a ‘B.’”

“It’s a little late to ask.”

“Let’s call him Brad.”

“Whatever. Listen, we gotta seriously think about what our next move is.”

“Do you think I should follow them?” Steve asked.

“Follow who?”

“Hani and her friends.”

She pictured the girl’s room and what they may be doing in there. More drugs, maybe.

 _Bad thoughts_. _You wanted to get high to forget about Hani._

“Then B.C. and I are staying here. And Frank, I guess.”

The student finished the song and told the cooing crowd he’d be back. The musician approached them just as Frank returned.

* * *

  
Hani couldn’t recall when she decided to lay on her back again, soothed to near slumber by LeAnn’s gentle caresses. Receptive to her friend’s words, Hani nodded in agreement, though distracted by what Jacob said as she lazily kicked her heels off the foot of the bed.  
  
“Feels _more_ than lust for me?” the dancer repeated Jacob with a scoff.  
  
_Feelings? On day one? Unthinkable._  
**  
“** Come on. You heard LeAnn! I met Steve this morning! Besides, with the alleged track record he has, I honestly _doubt_ I’d be an exception. No offense to you, Jake, but unless it’s their intention from the get go, _most_ men put _fucking_ the girl at the top of their list. Being _committed_ to fuck only her? Ha ha. **”** Hani laughed dryly.  
  
_Forget about it and shut up, Hani! What that bastard did was years ago! It’s in the past! Leave it there!_  
  
With that, Hani pushed the bad memory back in its dark corner, unable to withhold the sigh that followed, now looking up at LeAnn.  
  
**“** Yeah, you’re right. If I _was_ Steve’s main reason for coming, this bed would be _bouncing_ by now. **”  
  
**The strung-out dancer giggled lowly, vexing out her sudden lust by clutching a handful of the blanket beneath. _What’s stopping said bed-bouncing from happening, again?_

And then, a realization struck. Sitting up and breaking from the molly fog, Hani suddenly remembered what B.C. had said earlier. **  
  
“**Fucking Hasher’s stopping me from getting laid and he isn’t even trying to! _Agh!_ Baby Cakes said that they needed him for something and I wanna know what! ** _”_** _  
  
_With that, Hani pulled the hair tie out and unsteadily headed to the kitchen. She walked in on the group’s conversation.  
  
**“** So, you think Dean blocked my access? I didn’t really bother to check. I just helped with the coding and didn’t think much of it. It was something I can put on my resume, so that’s all I cared about,” Brandon explained to Steve, turning to Hani with a smirk when she came up to them.  
  
**“** What’s up, Sparkles? **”** The musician chuckled as he intentionally eyed her tight shorts.  
  
**“** Shut up, Hasher. So, what are you guys doing, anyway? It’s stopping… _all of us_ from getting to know each other! **”  
  
**Hani veiled her lust with a coy cover, bending over the table with hands pressed flatly for support. Once again, her gaze met Steve’s as her teeth clenched over her bottom lip, heat rising on her cheeks from her lustful thoughts.  
  
_Fuck! Why can’t I just drag you away and ride your dick in my room?  
  
_The sex-craving peak was on its way, and if all went well, what she’d do _then_ was for Molly to decide.  
  
As for the sudden doubt from Jacob’s theory? She told it to go fuck itself when she found herself sitting in Steve’s lap. Bold? Oops. Molly beat her to it.

* * *

_Now this is more like it,_ Steve thought, when Hani - his new crush, if a 36-year-old man could use such a word - plopped herself down in his lap. He wrapped his arm around the woman, and looked at her dumbstruck, grin tugging at his lip.

“Well, hello there.”

Hani’s warm buttocks pressed against his body stirred his lust, and he hoped she didn’t feel it.

Okay, part of him hoped she _did_ feel it.

Hani's miniskirt rode up, exposing long, smooth legs and just the hint of her panties. Nobody seemed to notice the electric heat between them, their arousal, the flush of skin under these dim lights or Hani’s dilated pupils and darting tongue licking those luscious lips. No, they were just kinda open-mouthed staring at them.

_Moments Earlier:_

“Brad” had returned from his little performance, smiling and annoyingly cheerful. Frank was probably right. The young man was charming, and also closer to Hani’s age. They had an easy rapport that hinted at a past romance or at the very least a close friendship. Steve couldn’t know what was true or what wasn’t based on observing the pair for more than a couple minutes, but Frank’s taunts caused his imagination to run away with him. To put it simply, Steve was jealous.

“Quick, B.C.,” Pony whispered. “What’s this guy’s name again?”

Baby Cakes told them, so now Steve could put a name to the new face that irritated him.

The kid picked their conversation back up as easily as he rolled his stupid cigarettes.

“So, you think the Dean blocked my access?” said Brandon. “I didn’t really bother to check. I just helped with the coding and didn’t think much of it. It was something I can put on my resume, so that’s all I cared about.”

Pony and Steve exchanged a glance that said, _What a n00b._ Had he not been here for the last three years and known what he was getting himself into?

“What’s up, Sparkles?” he said, as Hani stormed over.

“Shut up, Hasher. So, what are you guys doing, anyway? It’s stopping…” With this, the girl tensed her body, barely hiding the frustration in her voice. “… _all of us,”_ she continued, with a glance at Pony and a pointed look at Steve, “from getting to know each other!”

The girl bent over, which accentuated her cleavage, and bit her lip, practically eye-fucking Steve from across the table.

This was when she sat in his lap.

* * *

Hani scoffed at Jacob’s suggestion that Steve felt more than lust for her and went on a rant about monogamy. Finally, the girl had accepted Steve’s reputation as a womanizer, and she was angry. LeAnn got the sense Hani was angry about something more than just Steve. Hani looked up at LeAnn and said, “If I _was_ Steve’s main reason for coming, this bed would be _bouncing_ by now.”

After a moment, she sat up and exclaimed, “Fucking Hasher’s stopping me from getting laid and he isn’t even trying to!”

LeAnn didn’t know who she was talking about, and neither did Jacob.

“Baby Cakes said that they needed him for something and I wanna know what!” The girl stumbled out of the bedroom and left the confused pair.

“What was that about?” Jacob asked.

“Oh, well, you know Steve Smith?”

“Of course.”

“She…really, _really_ likes him. But he’s, uh, he and his friends are here looking for somebody else for some reason. I guess Hani knows who it is.”

LeAnn shrugged. She wished Jacob was sitting beside her on the bed, but then again, that was a dangerous thought. She imagined Jacob beside her, kissing her, _on top_ of her…

LeAnn looked away, blushing. Jacob smiled.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” LeAnn lied. The boy got up and moved closer. LeAnn looked up into two different eyes, lips parted, heart racing. He sat beside her, and there were sparks, she could feel it. He must as well, because he leaned in, angling his head, and oh god there were Jacob’s lips so close to her own…

_//You used to call me on my cell phone_

_Late night when you need my love_

_Call me on my cell phone//_

One of the coats they sat on began playing Drake’s “Hotline Bling” and their kiss was interrupted. Jacob turned away, looking for the phone. LeAnn sighed.

“Somebody’s phone’s going off.”

When they thought it would go to voicemail, it quieted for a moment, then started to ring again.

“Well,” LeAnn replied on the second call, “they seem awfully impatient.”

It happened a third time, and Jacob started laughing. The moment was ruined.

“Hey, let’s, uh, let’s go see what the Smith brothers are doing here.”

LeAnn pouted.

“I want to stay here.”

Another phone went off this time.

_//Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know, oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful//_

Jacob and LeAnn laughed. She could see the sweet sentiment mirrored in his eyes, and LeAnn reached for Jacob’s hand. He took it in his own and brushed his thumb across her skin and LeAnn didn’t want to leave this room or let go.

Then she heard some kind of commotion outside.

 _“Get a room!”_ someone yelled. It might have been Frank. There were various _“whoo’s”_ and _“boo’s”_ and LeAnn could only guess what was going on.

* * *

  
  
Hani could only gasp at the firm grip of Steve’s hand around her waist. She felt the slight shift of Steve’s hips tense up as her dilated pupils drank him in. Softness - a delayed sensation against her palms when she felt up the fabric of his undershirt, tightly clenching two handfuls. The music playing was like background noise, as she could only hear the hungry exhale that left her lips as her body inched itself closer to his.

 **“** Get a room!” **  
**  
Frank’s voice came piercing through, causing her to jolt up a bit off Steve’s lap.  
  
**“** Can you be any louder? **”** Hani playfully yelled back, noticing everyone’s stares that lingered from Frank’s shout. **  
  
**_Shit, Frank’s making you two a spectacle. Do something!_ **  
**  
Hani quickly scanned the table and grabbed the nearest empty red cup, tossing it towards Frank’s face. The girl giggled uncontrollably when he surprisingly failed to dodge it. Scrambling back to his seat, Frank glared her way once her laughter died down. **  
  
“**The hell! I am a _seasoned professional_ that has the power to fuck up your future grade, you know! **”**  
  
Hani feigned a pout, dramatically falling into Steve’s shoulder, clutching his arm for support.  
  
With faux despair, she said, **“** Frank’s gonna lower my perfect GPA, Steve! **”**

* * *

  
  
As this went on, Brandon glared at the two. Between Hani’s pouts, he ignored the meaningless attention that was on a grumbling Frank, suddenly getting up from his seat with a pushed-out _screech._ Brandon couldn’t take this shit. What kind of stunt was Hani trying to pull? Why was she all over him like some loose fucking…  
_  
Fuck._ Brandon exhaled and walked over to them without another thought. _She’s too fucked up._ It was the molly, wasn’t it? It got Hani into a lot of situations, but never had it lead to her oozing all over some guy. _At least not when I’m around._  
  
Then again, people knew better not to fuck with him - Brandon made that clear to all the sleazes that tried to get Hani alone when she was high. They knew not to take advantage of her at her own party, but this guy? Steve Smith. History professor. Head of the department. Womanizing, serial dater to half the female student body. They obviously didn’t know one another for very long, yet here he was, _encouraging_ her advances.  
  
It was despicable.  
  
**“** Yo. **”**  
  
Brandon tapped Hani’s shoulder so she’d face him.  
  
**“** What? **”**  
  
**“** Come show me where your laptop is.” **  
  
**Brandon tugged her off of Steve by the hand, leading Hani away from the table.  
  
“The fuck, Hasher? **”**

Hani nearly tripped over her feet as her hand was trapped in his grip.  
  
**“** I’ll be right back,” Brandon said to the group, as they walked down the small hallway.  
  
**“** Can you even fucking see straight right now? **”** he asked her with a light shove, only to be answered with a giggle when her back met the wall.  
  
**“** Jeeeez, I didn’t know you were my keeper! **”  
  
“**You’re fucked up. You’re all over this guy when you obviously just met him. Stop letting drugs prevent you from having dignity. **”  
  
“**Uh, wow. What is this attitude about? It’s none of your fucking business what I do anyway! **”** Hani bit back, storming off to the bedroom. Before she could reach the knob, she was stopped by Brandon’s hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the towering blonde with a bitter expression.  
**  
“** Right, because acting like a desperate slut is your business. Sorry that I don’t want you to get treated like one! My fault,” Brandon answered sarcastically, nudging past her.  
**  
** Hurt from the low blow, Hani exhaled, speechless as he swung the door open and headed inside. Waiting a moment, she quietly followed behind him, watching him blankly take a seat at her desk where her closed laptop rested. He opened it up, trying to gain access with a proxy first. His fingers messed up, cursing at the typos he was making in the coding window.  
  
Hani’s pained expression was scarcely hidden with an angered glare. The girl stood by the door frame in silence. As she expected, the glassy-eyed redhead was ignored as Brandon rapidly typed away.  
_  
How fucking dare he talk to me like that! He thinks I’m a slut? I’ll show him a fucking slut.  
  
_With that, Hani slammed the door behind her, only to be delayed by a sea of about 20 guests flooding in her direction. They maneuvered around her, gathering their coats from her bedroom floor. _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
_**“** Crystal’s down the hall? Nah, man. Homeboy got warrants, yo! **”** Flip Flop said to his friend from the living room.  
  
Frank turned in his chair when the music stopped, watching the remaining guests follow suit once Flip Flop hopped off the couch. They flooded past the kitchen table, heading towards Hani’s bedroom.  
  
**“** _Shit!_ Should we abort mission? **”** Frank whispered to his friends over the table after he spotted the lanky professor heading over.  
  


Crystal, confused at what was going on, finally found the group at the table, greeting them with a dissatisfied sigh.  
  
**“** I _finally_ find the right dorm and everyone’s leaving! Can’t you control your brother, Steven? I’m sure he’s the cause of this. **”  
  
“** _Ugh!_ Why am I to blame for everything?” Frank spat, arms childishly folded at her assumption.  
  
Crystal cleared her throat when Hani came over, saying nothing to the group as she took a seat on Steve’s lap.  
  


Hani faced him, thighs spread apart, knees pressed against Steve’s hips. With her palm stroking the side of his neck, Hani wasted no time in possessively gelling her lips onto his. With a faint moan, her tongue slipped into Steve’s mouth. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Her lust was spilling out, clenching hands ripping the overcoat off his shoulders as her tongue danced against his.  
  
**“** A drink to us lonely people, then,” Crystal said with a wistful sigh, walking over to the fridge to look for something strong.

* * *

The next few minutes were confusing, to say the least. How could Pony sum them up? Oh, yeah. Brandon couldn’t get half a word edgewise about the Dean’s supercomputer before Hani suddenly appeared and climbed into Steve’s lap. Granted, he’d wasted precious time already, doing an Eric Clapton impression for a crowd that had little idea who Eric Clapton even was.

Then Frank was shouting at Hani and Steve to get a room, which she returned by throwing a cup of beer at him. Hani laughed hysterically, and when Frank threatened to lower her grade, she playfully dismissed it. Brandon interjected a request to see Hani’s laptop, forcefully tugged on her wrist to pull her out of Steve’s lap and down the hall. Pony could hear them whispering from not very far away, right outside the bathroom, and though she could guess it was Steve-related, she wasn’t certain until she heard the young man, unable to modulate his voice, call Hani a “desperate slut.”

As if Pony’s mouth weren’t open already, it opened wider.

_We’re going to trust this jerk?_

Suddenly, a commotion by the apartment’s door.

“Crystal’s down the hall?” she heard Flip Flop loudly ask someone. “Nah, man. Homeboy got warrants, yo!”

Why did they care a professor was crashing the party _now_ , with the Smith Brothers already here?

Hmm, well, they _were_ the Smiths, and the brothers didn’t exactly take their jobs seriously.

The music stopped, and guests flooded past the gang to the “coat room” and back again. Frank, covered in beer, returned to his seat and whispered, “ _Shit!_ Should we abort mission?”

Crystal appeared, fur coat around her shoulders

“I _finally_ find the right dorm and everyone’s leaving! Can’t you control your brother, Steven? I’m sure he’s the cause of this.”

“ _Ugh!”_ said Frank with folded arms. “Why am I to blame for everything?”

Then Hani was back in Steve’s lap, kissing him.

“Whoa,” said Pony. “She is really going for it.”

To her relief and surprise, actually seeing them together didn’t stir any more jealousy. It was gross, but there were more important things on her mind. This whole night was whirlwind of strange.

“A drink to us lonely people, then,” said Crystal, leaving the groping pair behind to look for booze in the kitchen.

“I’m gonna see what Brandon’s doing,” Pony said, cringing at the sight of Steve and Hani’s tongues. That was _not_ the right way to French.

Well, it was, but not in front of an audience.

Pony shoved her way through the crowd into the bedroom and found Brandon scowling into his laptop screen.

* * *

LeAnn and Jacob returned to the kitchen to find Hani throwing a cup of beer at Frank, laughing at the possibility the grade she’d stressed over all year long could be lowered by this action.

“Ya know what,” said LeAnn, “I don’t think she needs our help deciding what to do. Let’s go get another drink.”

“If you think you feel well enough,” said Jacob.

“I’ll keep it light.”

They squeezed past Frank, who was dabbing at his jacket with a dish towel, and made it to the refrigerator just as Flip Flop was announcing Professor Peppers’ imminent arrival.

“What?”

“She’s coming _here_?” said Jacob.

“Oh my god, I knew this would happen.”

“Why, what’d she say to you after class?”

“Something about being wild and free. I guess she decided living vicariously through me wasn’t good enough.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Just…I know she gave us her blessing or whatever, but let’s stay out of sight. Come on.”

LeAnn took Jacob’s hand and they headed for the balcony.

“You call this out of sight?”

LeAnn leaned over the edge and watched students scatter. She laughed.

“Look at that guy trying to hide a keg under his coat.”

It was a 5 liter, or “bubba” keg, but it was still difficult to hide. Jacob laughed with her. LeAnn looked over her shoulder and saw their professor chatting with the Smiths, and then…

Okay, Hani had really gone for broke! She was kissing Steve, and Crystal retreated to the kitchen. LeAnn couldn’t see where Brandon went from this distance, but guessed he was in Hani’s room doing whatever secret stuff the history gang needed him for.

“If everybody’s leaving, let’s get out of here.” LeAnn turned to head back inside, but Jacob stopped her, pointing at the sky.

“Just a sec. Take a look at those stars.”

LeAnn sighed and looked up. And they really were glittering. It wasn’t as clear here as back on the farm, but the winter night reminded her of home. She leaned into Jacob, whose body heat kept her warm.

* * *

“It’s none of your fucking business what I do anyway!” Hani had shouted. None of Brandon’s business? So throwing herself at a lecherous professor that would probably brag about hitting it later was _her_ prerogative? And he just had to sit back while it happened? Twiddling his thumbs? It was what Hani wanted him to do, now he thought about it.

She was probably in the other room spiting him right now! If she wanted to set herself up for disappointment, all while disregarding him, fuck it. He’d let her. It wasn’t like his feelings mattered anyway. They never did.

 **“** Fucking bitch, **”** Brandon muttered, idly watching the page on the laptop’s screen load up.

Leaning back in his chair with a sigh, Brandon glared when a flood of people came in to grab their coats. He didn’t pay any mind until the girl from Steve’s group came in, squeezing around the boozed-up crowd that was passing through. He remembered her from earlier, but…what the hell was her name again?

 **“** Uh…Penny, right? What’s up?”

 _Shit._ Why did he have a feeling he got that one wrong?

_Change the subject._

**“** So, uh…Why is everyone leaving, anyway? Did something happen? **”**

She shrugged. “I think it was past their bedtime. And it’s Pony.”

Pony leaned over his shoulder to get a look at what he was doing.

“Are you _sure_ you can get access from what appears to be a Macbook Air?”

It was likely a PC, Pony thought, considering what task he was using it for and how limited the Mac OS was when it came to clandestine intelligence operations - but something about Hani screamed Apple.

“To be honest,” said Pony, “I don’t know why I care about this. I guess it’s because we’re always the ones saving this school.”

 _Or the ones burning it down,_ she thought.

 **“** I mean, it’s pink, but it’ll do the job,” Brandon answered, smirking at Pony’s skeptical question. Brandon tensed a bit when he noticed how close Pony was, leaning over his shoulder as if she knew what she was looking at. He assumed she didn’t. The comp-sci major had his own way of doing things, and in this case, it was trial and error. Delicately. He had to get access undetected, and it was going to be a process.

 **“** Or maybe you want to save everyone’s jobs? And don’t you work here too? Anyway, Hani doesn’t know this, but I have Team Viewer running. She never turns this thing off, so I can finish this up later tonight. Wanna kill some time and just act like we’re doing something? **”**

Saying Hani’s name left a bad taste in his mouth, so to dismiss the negativity, Brandon decided to distract himself, turning around in the office chair and facing Pony with a curious simper. Did he even know what he was asking for? Not really. Was it the right time or place? He didn’t give a fuck. A long night of discrete math proofs, stress from Hani, and not yet a single beer in his system, he needed to blow off some steam.

Would he fuck the shit out of this modest looking woman? Sure, why not? She was cute in a not-really-trying kind of way. But was now really the time? Not at all.

 **“** Uh…Wanna go get us some beers? I can act like I’m working. If they say anything, just say it’s for productive purposes. **”**

_Nice save._

* * *

“And don’t you work here too?” Brandon asked. It always came back to that question. If the school _did_ shut down/get destroyed/become a police state again, what would Pony do to support herself? Where could she go? She could either follow the Smith brothers…or move back in with her parents.

Pony shook those thoughts away. Now she could get a really close look at Science Geek. He was tall and slender, but not skinny, with shoulder length dark blonde hair and a short beard. When he adjusted his square framed glasses, he couldn’t help but remind her of someone. _Except he has a lot more hair_.

“Wanna kill some time and just act like we’re doing something?”

 _And_ he was a singer. _And_ a genius. (Okay, that remained to be seen.) _And_ …was staring at her expectantly with big blue eyes.

“Wanna go get us some beers?” he asked. “I can act like I’m working. If they say anything, just say it’s for productive purposes.”

Pony laughed. “Of course. You must be very thirsty. I’ll be right back.”

Pony exited the bedroom. ‘ _You must be very thirsty?’_ she chided herself. _What the hell was that?_

In the other room, Hani and Steve had mercifully not progressed to kitchen sex. Frank and B.C. were ignoring their kissing and listening to Crystal drone on about her night.

“Then I couldn’t find parking, and it started to snow…”

A couple of students remained by the counter whispering. Pony walked past them to the fridge and took out what appeared to be the last remaining beer.

“We got any more of these?” she asked the kids. They shook their heads. Pony looked around.

“Where’d everybody go?”

“Um, they all thought the cops were coming, but…” The girl gestured to Crystal. “It’s just our philosophy professor.”

Pony rolled her head back and let out a frustrated sound.

“There goes my back-up plan!”

At the kids’ curious looks, Pony elaborated, “Score some ecstasy and forget all this…everything.”

“I think Hani has some,” the boy said. The girl hit him lightly on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Yeah, she does seem pretty fucked up,” said Pony. “Alright, I guess I’ll just take some…Oh!” Pony went over to the kitchen table and snagged the last of the wine. She looked down the neck to make sure there were no discarded cigarette butts (or anything else) inside it and took the two bottles to Hani’s room.

“Here,” she told Brandon, handing him the beer, while she swigged some wine.  
  
A frown tugged at his lips as he took the beer, cracking it open and immediately chugging it.  
  
**“** Is this really the last one? I’m about to just say ‘fuck it’ and buy a 12 pack. I’ve been wanting to get out of here anyway. **”**  
  
Brandon leaned back in his seat, chugging more of the beer in his grip. The lack of good booze was depressing. Being sober sucked, especially at times like these. He gave Pony an asking look, silently wondering if she’d leave with him, but that was an abnormal expectation in itself.  
  
**“** So much for a party. Anyway, dare I ask, what’s everyone up to out there? **”  
  
**Brandon had a bad feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach, chugging down the rest of the beer before carelessly tossing the empty can aside. Before Pony could answer, the laptop’s screen went blue, white text flooding it before the screen blanked out completely.  
  
“Shit! How the fuck does it know? I’m using a proxy! Someone’s tracking us, and it stops now!”

  
Brandon grabbed the laptop and flung it onto the floor. It smashed into pieces, and he made sure to step on it a few times for good measure.  
  
**“** This isn’t good, but…at least the evidence is destroyed. I need to go. _We_ need to go! We’re probably about to get raided! **”**

Brandon gave Pony a panicked look, getting up from his seat before pacing back and forth. 

* * *

  
  
They were kissing. _Steve was kissing her!_ Hani was enraptured, melting into a puddle of lust when Steve pulled her back every time she pulled away. After what seemed an eternity, they stopped. Gasping for breath, Hani giggled, turning away in embarrassment. She felt his eyes on her, as a warm chuckle faintly left his lips.  
  
**“** Uh, we have company, and something tells me they aren’t here for the party, kids,” Crystal said, watching from the balcony as a police car pulled up.  
  
**“** Uh, Steve? Did Pretty Boy fuck up somewhere or…?” Frank gave his brother a worried look.  
  
Brandon came running from the bedroom.

 **“** I have to leave,” he said. “Then again, we all should. I don’t know what kind of shit they have, but it tracked me, and the proxy didn’t—Shit **!”**

They could hear a second police car pull up below. Hani looked at Steve, clutching his shirt. This was worrying. Her trip was going bad. Anxiety building. Cops? Tracked? What the hell was going on? She got up from the professor’s lap and hurried to LeAnn on the balcony.  
  
**“** There are cops downstairs. What the hell is going on? Hasher thinks we should all leave. What are we supposed to do? **”**

Hani clung to her friend, sobbing into her shoulder and shaking from the frigid February air.

* * *

Part of Pony wanted to tell Brandon about Hani and Steve’s activities, but another part knew this would only be inviting disaster.

Instead, she said, “Oh, you know. Everyone’s just kinda…hanging out, waiting for you.”

Pony leaned over Brandon’s shoulder to peer at the laptop screen, trying to make sense of whatever he was doing. Brandon had rushed through his beer in a single chug, tossing the can on Hani’s floor. His contribution to their scheme was less than enthusiastic, probably because of Hani.

Definitely because of Hani.

Suddenly the screen changed, turning blue. The Blue Screen of Death, perhaps? No, it was something else altogether.

“Um, what just happened?” asked Pony.

Brandon tapped the keys, trying to fix it. His brow furrowed, he adjusted his glasses and tried not to look nervous, but his fear and anger increasingly exploded into a panicked, “Shit! How the fuck does it know? I’m using a proxy!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” murmured Pony, setting down the wine bottle and rushing to unplug the computer’s power and ethernet cables. Brandon went one step further, picking up the laptop and smashing it to the floor.

“The Dean knows,” said Pony.

Brandon stood up to step on the machine, saying, “This isn’t good. But at least the evidence is destroyed.” The man ran his hands through his hair, his expression showing a rapid sequence of thought that could only be, _“What the hell have I done?”_

“I need to go,” Brandon said, quickly correcting himself, “ _We_ need to go! We’re probably about to get raided!” The man looked much more scared than Pony felt, probably because he had never faced off against the Dean before. Pony had.

Pony looked out the window and saw the Dean had already sent his goons after them. She followed Brandon out.

* * *

Jacob wrapped his arms around LeAnn and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She sighed contentedly and looked up at him. Finally, they were alone. What was just a classmate crush that morning had become a new friend, and perhaps a new _boyfriend_.

LeAnn tentatively brushed her lips against Jacob’s, and before their chaste kiss could develop into something more passionate, LeAnn noticed some dark figures approaching the dorm. She turned her head, breaking the kiss. She leaned over the balcony to try and get a better look, then quickly stepped back when one black-suited, sunglass-wearing agent locked eyes with her.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” said LeAnn.

“Who are those men?” wondered Jacob. “Campus security? They look like the Men in Black.”

“We gotta warn the others.”

LeAnn headed back inside, where the music had stopped and only the Professor Brothers and their companions remained. Steve and Hani hadn’t moved, probably because Brandon and Pony had taken the bedroom.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Steve murmured into Hani’s hair. The girl had straddled Steve’s lap but their clothes remained, nothing more than rumpled. If the others hadn’t been on Hani’s computer, LeAnn guessed the pair would be having sex right now. They were in a whole other world. It was actually grosser than LeAnn had imagined.

Jacob and LeAnn bumped right into Professor Peppers.

“We have company, and something tells me they aren’t here for the party, kids.”

“Uh, Steve?” said Frank. “Did Pretty Boy fuck up somewhere, or…?”

Several things happened all at once. Jacob took LeAnn’s hand and didn’t let go.

“I have to leave,” said Brandon. “Then again, we all should. I don’t know what kind of shit they have, but it tracked me, and the proxy didn’t—"

LeAnn could hear sirens outside, and Brandon ran past them to confirm it.

“Shit!”

A fearful Hani locked eyes with Steve, who ran his hands down her back comfortingly. She disentangled herself from the professor and hurried to LeAnn’s side.

“There are cops downstairs,” Hani said. “What the hell is going on? Hasher thinks we should all leave. What are we supposed to do?”

The girl burst into tears and wrapped her arms around LeAnn’s neck, shaking in the wind from the open glass door.

“You three, get over here!” Pony barked, banging a Disaronno bottle on the kitchen counter. “We need to keep away from the windows. Shut off all the lights, turn off _everything_. Turn off your phones, disconnect your devices. Take out your SIM cards and snap them in half.”

LeAnn guided the scared, tearful Hani away from the balcony. Jacob closed the curtains and began switching off lights.

“We’ve got a big decision to make, and I’m looking at you, Steve, because this is all your fault.”

 _“Me?”_ said Steve. “You’re in this as deep as I am, Ponygirl.”

Pony let out a frustrated grunt, then continued, “We need to decide which is more important: go into hiding, or stop the Dean.”

“The two things aren’t mutually exclusive,” said Steve.

“How? Stopping the Dean requires we go back to the original - admittedly, _idiotic_ \- plan to smash the hardware that’s going to be used to take over UCI communications, and this doesn’t make us exactly low profile, considering we need physical access to the Dean’s tower.” She gestured to an antsy Brandon, who lingered by the exit. “And now the element of surprise is gone.”

“It could have worked,” Steve said. Looking around, he asked, “Didn’t you all agree that Brandon’s method was the most logical?”

“Well he fucked up,” said Pony. “Sorry, man, but you did. And those of us who don’t want the blame need to go into hiding. I have some ideas about that.”

“Well I’m going home,” said LeAnn. During Pony’s speech, Jacob had grabbed their coats from the closet, as well as one for Hani. “And I’m taking these two with me.”

* * *

  
  
Hani took the fur lined peacoat from Jacob, but was hesitant to put it on. She gave LeAnn a confused look, wondering why they had to leave when they _didn’t even do anything!_ The coat dangled idly atop her shoulders.  
  
**“** Not to be rude, but…why are the rest of us involved? Can they even get in here without a warrant? **”**  
  
**“** Illegal hacking is probably grounds for a raid, Hani. And you’re sort of involved now because I used your computer. It’s destroyed now, though. Maybe they haven’t tracked us to this room specifically, but they do know the hacker is in this building,” Brandon said dryly, taking out a paper from its book to roll a needed cigarette on his thigh.  
  
**“** Great, that’s just great,” said Hani sarcastically. “Pony, you’re a critical thinker. Can’t one of us just answer the door and play dumb? I really don’t wanna be dragged into this. Especially when there’s _molly_ in my system. Do we even have that option? **”**

Hani played with a few strands of her hair, gaze dropping to her feet. Intense negativity and anxiety when strung out wasn’t the easiest thing to deal with. She couldn’t make the decision to just leave! The dancer would rather stay put than anything. _This was just too much._

Brandon walked over to the balcony and cracked the glass door open the smallest amount. He lit his cigarette, taking a stressful pull. Everyone else was looking to Pony for the answers. Hani in the meanwhile soon began to frantically clean up the mess the party had left, with Baby Cakes following suit to help clear the counter.  
  
If cops could manage their way in to search, the least she could do was make it look like no party of the sort went on. With elbows propped up on the counter, Hani’s hands framed her face. A stressed sigh left her lips. Looking across the room at LeAnn, Hani felt guilty. She and Jacob had _nothing_ to do with this, so why should they be in the middle of it?  
  
**“** You guys should go, LeAnn. While you still can, just go. Neither of you are involved. You don’t need to be here when my dorm fills with cops. **”**

Hani was a strung-out wreck, but stubborn enough to stay. LeAnn felt terribly guilty about leaving her new friend behind. Professor Smith… _Steve_ stepped in to (hopefully) help convince her it was the safest choice.

“Hani,” Steve said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezing them. “You don’t know this guy like we do. The Dean is a psychopath, and innocent bystanders often get hurt. He doesn’t care about your education, Hani, or the law. Only his own power. So I think that running is the safest bet right now.”

Pony nodded in agreement.

“We’re gonna have to split up. Steve has a car, so he can take the three of you where nobody would think to look.” Pony pointed at LeAnn. “Hey, kid, where do you live?”

LeAnn replied, “Blagojevich Hall,” and Steve and Pony burst out laughing.

“Perfect,” she said. “But you gotta decide quickly, Hani, because those cops are already inside the building.”

“Why do the four of you always drag me into situations like this?” Crystal lamented, drinking the rest of the warm Disaronno.

“You involved yourself, Crystal,” said Steve. “So don’t blame any of us.”

“The rest of us need to hurry even faster if we’re gonna finish this. Frank, B.C., Brandon, you three are with me. Steve will take the kids home. Crystal, how do you feel about acting?”

“Acting?”

“Yeah, can you create a diversion?”

Crystal sighed. “Fine. I’ll think of something… _dramatic.”_

“Okay, decision time,” said Pony, giving Hani a questioning look.

Steve wrapped his arms around Hani and said, “ _Please_ come with us.”

 _  
_ Considering Steve’s explanation - and the affectionate touches, of course - Hani cracked and decided to follow along with the plan. She _hated_ this whole situation, but _maybe_ if they all left now, everything would fall into place and she could come back and sleep.

 _Ugh._ Hani crossed her arms in protest, knowing going along with this was the only option aside from police detainment. Giving in, she looked to Pony and finally agreed, easing into Steve’s hold.

 **“** Fine, but as far as anyone is concerned, I knew _nothing_ about this. **”** The cranky dancer then proceeded to button up the fur lined peacoat, wrapping the cashmere scarf she kept in its pocket around her neck.  
  
With the skimpy choice of outfit she didn’t even have the time to change, Hani bet she’d get a cold tonight. She felt Brandon’sglare from across the room after he slammed the balcony’s glass door shut. Hani said nothing and returned the bitter look, scoffing as she quickly threw on some flats she kept in the coat closet. She then walked out of her dorm, leading the way for the others to follow her down the plush hallway. Hani knew this floor pretty well, so they’d take the parking lot elevator that was just a few corners away. _Hopefully_ they’d make it there.

The sound of footsteps made Hani’s heart pound as she stiffened against the wall, her gaze motioning for one of the men to check if the coast was clear around the corner.  
  
**“** Do you think we’ll make it through tonight? **”** Hani whispered to LeAnn, inching over as she then gripped to her hand, hoping her friend believed that they would.  
  


* * *

Brandon scoffed, clenching a fist to contain his urge to curse Hani out. Alarmed by the mob of police that had finally made their way to this floor, Brandon was grateful he didn’t have to witness Hani’s little stunt with the professor anymore. She was taking things way too far.  
  
Brandon carelessly stubbed out his cigarette on the balcony’s door, leaving a mark. _  
  
How does she not realize she’s just another notch on Steve’s bedpost?  
_  
**“** Fucking _bitch_ ,” Brandon muttered bitterly as Hani left, walking back over to everyone who remained.  
  
Crystal turned to Pony, hating this ordeal herself, even more so that she had already committed her assistance.  
  
**“** Let Steven know that he owes me for this! _Big time!_ ” Crystal said before the group headed out, sighing deeply as the cavalry was on its way.

* * *

Steve’s plea finally convinced Hani to come with them.

“Fine, but as far as everyone is concerned,” Hani said, buttoning up her coat, “I knew _nothing_ about this.”

LeAnn felt bad they were rushing the girl out of her home at UCI so quickly she had no time to change. The bitter Illinois air would be freezing on her legs, but the heat in Steve’s car would surely take care of that. It was best they hurry, and Hani led the way. The four of them hurried down some corridors to the floor’s secondary elevator. They could hear footsteps behind them, but their own way was clear.

Hani took LeAnn’s hand and asked, “Do you think we’ll make it through tonight?”

LeAnn gently squeezed and replied, “Of course we will.” But she wasn’t so sure.

“Coast is clear,” said Steve. LeAnn glared at the back of the professor’s head. This was entirely his fault. LeAnn had thought the only thing in danger was Hani’s heart, not her life.

They found the elevator and made it to the ground floor. The only challenge was that Steve had parked around front, and so had the police.

“Professor,” Jacob asked, “can you make it to your car and pull around back to pick us up?”

Instead of a heroic nod and swift spring into action, the skeezy history professor replied with an uncertain, “Uhhhh…”

 _“Professor_.” LeAnn stressed the word with her most judgmental inflection.

“Look, the Dean _knows_ me. Knows me pretty damn well to expect me and my friends are behind this, so…”

Steve held his keys out to Jacob and said, “But he wouldn’t recognize _you_.”

LeAnn’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t believe this.

Well, actually, she _could_.

* * *

Brandon fumed behind his glasses as he watched Steve and the three students exit the suite.

“Fucking _bitch_ ,” he said to the closed door.

He meant Hani, of course, who had nothing to do with this fucked up situation. Pony didn’t like the girl much, but she didn’t deserve such vitriol. Is this what Pony looked like when _she_ was jealous?

“Let Steven know that he owes me for this!” said Crystal. “ _Big time!”_

Pony was about to lead a still-intoxicated Frank and a surprisingly clear-headed Baby Cakes to the door when they heard loud footsteps marching their way. Her head spun, looking for any other exit, but the balcony seemed their only option.

“We’re going out the window, folks!”

Frank shouted his protest, but Baby Cakes covered his mouth to quiet him. Pony dragged a pissed off Brandon out the door. Baby Cakes did the same to Frank, and Pony took a careful look over the edge to see if any of the Dean’s goons could spot them. The only people she could see were curious students staring out their own windows. There’d be a lot of witnesses to this next foolish feat, but they’d just have to take the risk.

“ _And_ we’re gonna have to climb down.”

The others were _not_ pleased.

* * *

  
  
Hani hid her cold hands in her pockets, shivering where she stood, watching the men discuss the whole driving situation. She frowned when LeAnn seemed upset about the idea, who could only scoff when Jacob took the keys and headed out in front.  
  
Aside from the magnified stress, something else upset her as she sighed a puff of wintry breath. _Hasher._ That hateful look on his face when she eased into Steve’s hold practically _stabbed_ at her. Depression waved through her. All she was doing was having fun. Enjoying the moment. Hell, _indulging_ him with the whole “acting like a slut” thing lead to a gentle caress she herself hadn’t seen coming.  
  
Shit, it didn’t even mean anything! She didn’t even want to be with anyone! Much less be played by Steve, no matter how much fun it was to push her limits.

Why couldn’t she dismiss the guilt that stirred in the pit of her stomach? _Why_ did Brandon look at her with such resentment? Did he rather see her get hurt, like she apparently deserved?  
  
God, being outside - and depressed - when all she wanted to do was sleep really sucked, and Hani knew that the night was far from over. Hopefully, she’d find solace in Steve’s car when it heated up. In the meanwhile, the dancer walked over to LeAnn and curled up in the other woman’s shoulder as her arms clutched at her coat.   
**  
“** I’m fucking cold, **”** Hani said, as Steve gave her a sympathetic look, but that expression changed to a look of guilt.  
  
Hani blinked a few times, watching Jacob finally pull up in a red convertible. Gaze widening, she gently pulled away from LeAnn and walked over to examine the entirely _open_ sports car.  
**  
“** Um, Steve? You’re joking right? It’s like 20 degrees! Please tell me that closes! **”**

Hani gave the vehicle a displeased look, _praying_ it at least had heat running. Was her rich girl side coming out? At a time like this, in flats, and in nothing but the coat covering her _minuscule_ excuse of an outfit? Definitely. 

* * *

  
Frank grumbled when B.C. kept him quiet, finally pulling away with a gasping breath. It seemed when all else failed, scaling a building was the only option they had.  
_  
_ “We are five stories above the ground. The fuck, Pony? We’re gonna _die_.” _  
  
_Shivering on the balcony, the professor hesitantly looked down, then back at the pair with his arms crossed. _  
_  
“I am _not_ falling to my death first,” Frank whispered, giving Pony a glare that wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
  
With that, Baby Cakes took the initiative and headed down first, limbs strongly hugging the balcony ledge as he slowly started making his way down.  
  
**“** B.C., be careful you’re gonna—Agh, _shit!_ U-um…Can we at least use something as rope? I’m about to just pussy out of this,” Frank whined, pleading Pony to quickly find something before they would have to climb down. **  
  
“**Hehehe, I feel like Spiderman! **”** Baby Cakes called as the wind kicked up. He stayed still where he was, not that far from the next balcony that waited below.  
  
**“** What the…You’re fucking _insane_ , B.C.! **”**  
  
Frank looked down in disbelief as his chuckling large-set friend could lose his footing at _anytime_ , since all that held him was the smallest sliver of a window ledge.

Baby Cakes definitely had the strength to do this without a rope, but as for him and Pony? Frank was doubtful.

* * *

LeAnn, Steve, and Hani waited in tense silence for Jacob to return with the car.

“I’m fucking cold,” Hani said, and LeAnn wrapped her arm around her while Steve stood close by, his own arms hung uselessly by his sides.

Jacob finally pulled up in an open convertible, prompting Hani to say, “It’s like 20 degrees! Please tell me that closes!”

“It does,” Steve insisted. “It does! It just…It might take a little while, and we’re in a rush. I’m sorry, Hani.” And he looked sorry for more than just the car.

“Get in,” said Jacob. “We’ll head to Blagojevich. They won’t think to look for us there.”

Jacob got out and Steve took his place behind the wheel. Hani still clung to LeAnn, so they cuddled in the back. Jacob sat shotgun.

“It’s a short ride,” LeAnn assured Hani. “We’ll be there in no time.”

It _was_ a short trip, and Steve pulled up front to let the trio out.

“You’re not coming with us?” LeAnn asked.

_Didn’t he promise to protect Hani?_

“They’ll see the car and know I’m here. Look, I’m gonna go park at the faculty lot and walk back here. I swear. Since we shouldn’t use our phones, I’ll make a…a duck call. Which window is yours?”

LeAnn pointed it out to him and watched the professor speed away.

“Come on, let’s go,” she said. “Let’s just hope check-in isn’t here.”

But there he was in a thick orange hoodie sitting slumped over his desk, head propped up on his elbow. A sheet of paper and a pencil lay in front of him, mostly covered in blatantly fake names. Students weren’t allowed more than one guest after curfew, which was fine, since Hani was their only one. Jacob and LeAnn didn’t need to flash their IDs either since they knew the boy. Tommy Middleton, a blonde football player Steve had renamed “White Angus.”

“Sign your guest’s name on the sheet,” Tommy said with a yawn.

LeAnn did so, and a glance at Hani prompted Tommy to brighten up and ask, “Hey, you’re that rich girl Hani, right?” He looked confused as to why she was here in this run-down freshman dorm, but a narrow look from LeAnn kept him quiet.

“Um, have a good night, guys.”


	5. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody flees the Dean's goons and goes their separate ways. Brandon returns when the coast is clear to clean up Hani's apartment, and a drunk and tired History Gang tries to come up with a new plan. Meanwhile, Hani, LeAnn and Jacob get some much-needed sleep back at LeAnn's dorm. **(7,587 words)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeAnn and Jacob's dorm is named after disgraced Illinois governor Rod Blagojevich. (See endnotes for details.)
> 
> The layout is based on the dorm I lived in during my senior year of college, partly to continue the fic's themes about class and contrast it with Hani's. To give you some idea what to picture, my dorm had four floors, no elevator, and was originally built in 1947. I'd describe it as plain, really, not a dump. I don't envision LeAnn's dorm being as trashy as Pony's apartment in the show, just unimpressive next to Hani's building.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Steve drove as fast as he could to the faculty parking lot, kicking himself for every foolish decision he’d made that day.

_Taking on the Dean? Seducing that girl?_

It hadn’t even been a proper seduction. _She_ had seduced _him_. There was something so magnetic about Hani that he couldn’t stay away, no matter what common sense told him. _Or Pony’s own warnings_.

Pony had been acting weird all day. Jealous, probably, which was so strange it almost made him rethink their entire relationship. What was this competition they had to sleep with everyone? It was as if she were validating his sex addiction.

_Or trying to make me jealous._

But none of that mattered. Hani was more than just a hot body and pretty face. She made him curious, made him want to ask her on a real date that didn’t even have to end in sex.

_Though clearly she wants it. Good Lord…_

Dragging her into the gang’s conflict with the Dean, however, had ruined any chance he had with her. He wanted to blame that idiot hacker, but that was just passing the buck, wasn’t it? Idiot hacker wouldn’t be hacking at all if it weren’t for him.

_Well, and Pony._

_Where was Pony taking them?_

That didn’t matter right now. He’d rendezvous with them later, hopefully after a few hours of sleep.

Steve screeched into the lot, then got out and headed for LeAnn’s dorm. He paused several paces away, then turned around to close the car’s roof. They could wait a few more minutes, if they even waited for him at all.

* * *

Hani rolled her eyes when Steve’s car pulled away, following her friends into LeAnn’s dorm with her hands in her pockets. Maybe he caught on quick. Maybe Steve knew what earlier really was - a heated _moment_ that had burned out. And since he most likely didn’t want it to evolve into anything beyond that, the time to actually be there for her seemed to have passed.  
  
Did she and the others deserve to be in this Dean situation? No. Hopefully, he’d _at least_ take responsibility for that. In the meantime, Hani’s memories from earlier that night were ones she’d rather not think about. Maybe she was cranky, but being optimistic right now was easier said than done. Coming off her high made _sure_ of that.  
  
Not in the mood for idle conversation, Hani forced a smile at the kid at check-in before tiredly following LeAnn to her room. After a while, they finally made it. The first thing she did was collapse on her friend’s bed, curling up until she got comfortable.  
  
**“** Tonight’s the _last time_ I’m throwing a party,” Hani said through a yawn, feeling her eyes start to get heavy. The others suddenly crossed her mind when she found comfort. She hoped things were okay on their end. 

* * *

“We are five stories above ground. The fuck, Pony? We’re gonna _die._ ” Frank backed away from the edge. “I am _not_ falling to my death first.”

Pony looked down a second time, surveying their options. They could climb from balcony to balcony, but…

_Oh, shit, it really is five stories. Fuck._

_Act cool, Pony_.

Baby Cakes ignored their hesitation and began his descent. Frank whined about needing rope, and while Pony wished they had some too, she rolled her eyes at him. Baby Cakes laughed, and exclaimed in his deep yet childish voice, “I feel like Spiderman!”

“You’re fucking _insane_ , B.C.!” Frank yelled, almost blowing their cover.

 _“Shhh!_ Get a grip, Frank!” Pony whispered. “Just be cool. Start with climbing over the railing, one leg at a time. Quickly!”

Pony did the same, motioning for Brandon to follow, and carefully walked along the edge away from the balcony door, in case the police opened the curtain. She followed Baby Cakes, while Frank stood frozen, gripping the railing and fighting vertigo.

“Hey, B.C, if you can make it to the balcony below us, do you think you can catch each of us if we swing down? One at a time?”

She remembered being carried up a building once by Baby Cakes, held by only one arm, so she knew he could handle the weight. _  
_  
**“** There’s balconies waiting. It’ll be easy, man **,”** Brandon told him, patting him on the shoulder for encouragement.  
  
Frank’s gaze narrowed. He scoffed. He bet anything that this climb down would be nothing for Pretty Boy, and it was hard not to envy that fact when he was weak in comparison. Pony of course, went first, with Brandon following after her. The neurotic professor shakily grabbed the railing, slightly relieved when Baby Cakes leaped onto the balcony that waited below. Their large-set friend happily agreed to catch each of them, holding his arms out.

When Pony was caught, Brandon bravely let go of where he gripped, bending his knees and making sure to land on his feet. B.C. didn’t even have to catch him. Laughing, he slowly rose to his feet when Pony held her hand out for him.  
  
**“** That was fucking sick! **”**  
  
Frank quirked a brow. This kid was nuts. He tried to mimic the blonde’s swift landing, but it wasn’t near as graceful when he lost his footing and collapsed face down onto Baby Cakes, who fell on his back on impact.  
  
**“** Ugh, **”** Frank groaned, slowly crawling off the large student. Frank panted. **“** Thanks, B.C. **”**  
  
He was answered with a thumbs up before his friend slowly rose to stand. Thankfully, he was fine.  
  
Only four more stories remained. In the meantime, everyone seemed to be taking a quick break, huffing out cold breaths as the air felt even more frigid. Frank stretched a bit, taking this time to make conversation.  
  
“ _Hopefully_ the others aren’t dead yet. Poor Hani must be _so_ traumatized.”

Frank dramatically sighed, feeling a moment of sympathy for the girl he still lusted for. A grin spread across his face. Hani probably felt done after what had happened. It was a long shot, but not unlikely that Steve’s chances of banging the siren just got slimmer. That in itself was satisfying.  
_  
If we make it through the weekend, I am so curving her grade. She’ll love me in no time!_

* * *

As soon as they got to her dorm room, Hani made a beeline for LeAnn’s bed and lay down. She curled up on her side, and said with a yawn, “Tonight’s the _last time_ I’m throwing a party.”

LeAnn turned off the overhead lights and switched on her desk lamp. The dimmer light would make it easier for Hani to sleep. LeAnn fetched an extra comforter from her closet to make a bed for herself on the floor.

“So, uh…”

LeAnn and Jacob stood by her door in awkward silence, close together but not touching. Their kiss earlier had been interrupted and the mood had been lost. LeAnn feared Jacob wouldn’t want to see her again outside class. That it had been a fluke. What started with a humiliating first encounter that evening - (vomiting all over Jacob’s shoes!) - had gradually become the best night LeAnn had in some time.

“I had a great time tonight,” said Jacob. “The current crisis notwithstanding.”

“Me too,” said LeAnn. “And I…um…I’d really…I’d really like to see you again.” LeAnn said this softly, and not just because Hani was sleeping.

To her great relief, Jacob smiled and said, “Yeah, me too.”

His hand lingered on the doorknob, and then he remembered, “Oh, we have that philosophy quiz on Monday! We should study for it. Sunday, perhaps?”

“Yes!” LeAnn said a little too eagerly. She blushed in embarrassment and repeated, “Yeah, um, that’d be great.”

“Alright, I’ll look forward to it.” Jacob looked over at Hani and said, “Should I check in later to make sure you guys are alright with all this…whatever this is?”

LeAnn almost suggested they text each other later, when she remembered Pony’s instructions to avoid all electronic communications. She wasn’t sure why, but she trusted the grad student.

“Pony suggested we turn off our phones, so you’ll have to reach me the old-fashioned way.” LeAnn fumbled around for a dry erase marker. She’d kept a dry erase board on her door, but the markers kept getting stolen.

“Here,” she said, handing him the marker. Jacob chuckled. “Trust me,” said LeAnn. “Low tech is the way to go.”

“Alright,” said Jacob, taking the marker. “We’ll be in touch. I’ll tape a piece of paper to my door. Room 324.”

Jacob leaned in, then seemed to change his mind. LeAnn took the extra step for him, pressing their lips together in a brief but tender kiss.

“Goodnight,” she said.

“‘Night.”

LeAnn shut the door and locked it, then turned around to finish making her bed. Hani had hogged both pillows, so LeAnn lay her head on a rolled-up hoodie. She kept the desk lamp on and one eye on the door, just in case.

* * *

Steve sprinted to Blagojevich Hall, but this made him look suspicious, so he slowed to a quick-paced walk. He finally reached the dorm and made it inside, only to be stopped by security - a blonde boy from one of his classes armed with a sign-in sheet and a blue Bic.

“Professor?” the sleepy student said in confusion.

“White Angus?”

“It’s Tommy. What are you doing here?”

“Um.”

Steve realized he was breathing very heavily from the run over, his hands and cheeks red from the bitter air. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and tried to look casual.

“Just…following up on a student of mine. We were supposed to have an extra session after class, but they called out sick. I was just coming to, uh, make sure they were, um, that they had the right materials for this…for this project we were working on, so…”

Steve was rambling, and there was no way to make a lie sound convincing at this hour.

“It’s midnight, Professor.”

White Angus gave him a look that said, _I know exactly why you’re here, and it’s not academic._

_Judgmental little shit._

“How’s that paper coming along?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, the one about McCarthyism and the Hollywood blacklists?”

White Angus looked puzzled, then it dawned on him.

“Oh, right. What about it?”

“It’d be a shame if your grade wasn’t up to snuff. Might affect your football scholarship.”

The boy blanched and swallowed thickly. He looked down at his sheet, then back up at Steve.

“I hate to insist, but it’s the rules. If you could just get someone to sign you in, I can let you upstairs.”

Steve nodded. Kid had principles, which was rare at UCI.

“Yes, I’ve got someone upstairs waiting for me, I’ll just call them.”

Steve took out his phone and was about to turn it on when he remembered the Dean’s spyware and Pony’s orders.

 _Fuck_.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and walked back out into the cold.

“Alright,” Steve said to himself. “Time to make a duck call.”

He looked up, trying to spot LeAnn’s window. He had trouble remembering which one she’d pointed out, and they were so high he’d just have to risk waking everyone up.

“Here goes nothin’.”

Steve cupped his mouth and let out a loud quack. No heads emerged, so he did it again. He had to repeat the noise several times until a chorus of voices responded with, _“Shut up!”_ Finally, he thought he could spot LeAnn’s head peer out a fourth-floor window.

“Steve?” she called.

“It’s me! Come down and sign me in!”

LeAnn’s head disappeared, and a few minutes later, the girl emerged from the building, arms wrapped around her pajama’d body.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. She sounded surprised to see him.

“I’ve come back, like I said I would. Could we talk about this inside?”

LeAnn sighed and led the way. Tommy looked at them with raised eyebrows. He must have assumed they were sleeping together.

“We’re not having s—"

“Tommy, can I put him down as a guest?”

“I’m sorry, but you already signed someone else in.”

“Then put him down under Jacob.”

“I’d need him to—"

“ _Tommy.”_ LeAnn glared at him and the boy marked it down.

In the stairwell, Steve said, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” said LeAnn. “But we need to be quiet, because people are trying to sleep. No more duck calls.”

Steve followed the girl into a small, modest dorm room. Hani lay on the narrow bed still dressed for a night out, including her shoes. Steve wanted to sit down and caress the exhausted young woman’s hair. To lay beside her and pull her close.

“These blankets on the floor are mine, but you can rest your head on my desk. Just leave the light on, for if Hani wakes up.”

Steve accepted the offer, and the three of them just quietly breathed in silence.

* * *

_One balcony down, four to go._ Baby Cakes caught Pony, but Brandon swung himself, laughing. Pony took his hand to steady him.

“That was fucking sick!” he said with a grin.

Frank remained frozen in terror on the floor above them, until he dropped down and landed on Baby Cakes, knocking them both over. The professor groaned.

“Thanks, B.C.”

B.C. gave him a thumbs up. Pony shivered, even in her white jacket. The cool temperature had plummeted.

“ _Hopefully_ the others aren’t dead yet,” said Frank. “Poor Hani must be _so_ traumatized.”

Pony rolled her eyes. Knowing Steve - the smarter of the Smith brothers - the students under his charge wouldn’t even be in danger, never mind dead. After all, it was a short drive to the other dorm. Frank was being hyper-dramatic, as per usual.

“No time to waste. We gotta get to the next floor. B.C.?”

Her large friend led the way, followed by an energized Brandon. Pony pushed Frank towards the edge so he wouldn’t slow them down, and Pony climbed down last. They repeated this two more times, until it was one floor to the ground. Here was where it got tricky, because they had to bolt when they saw security, and Pony still wasn’t sure which direction to run. She figured the History Building may not be the safest, but it was the best place to rendezvous with Steve, especially now they couldn’t use their cell phones. Pony looked up, wondering what Crystal was doing and hoping she was okay.

* * *

  
  
**“** Just leave the light on, for if Hani wakes up. **”**

Hani heard LeAnn’s voice, faintly, before her senses soon caught up with her. She was no longer dozing off, but awake. The dim lighting of the room came into view. Hani tossed and turned, unable to find the comfort to fall asleep. Shit was going on. Cops were involved. Brandon was involved. Steve and his friends, even more so.

 _Something_ still ate at her. She was still shaken up. The thought of cops ransacking her room was what she tried not to think about. The dancer wondered how the hell the others would escape the building without getting caught.   
  
Wait… _why_ was this her problem to stress over again? She wasn’t involved. Her computer was destroyed! Come tomorrow, would she even have to worry about police coming after her anymore? What kind of trouble was Steve and his friends in? And why did they need Hasher?

Now laying on her side, she tiredly looked over to Steve, who quietly shifted to get comfortable on the desk he was stuck with. She knew he too, wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon. The dancer remained quiet, unable to gather the words to say as her gaze on the professor fleeted. _Damn_ her caring nature. She suddenly felt selfish for being safe and warm when the rest of the group were still in danger outside. This was _their_ situation, though. But still.

With fragments of the night being a blur, Hani couldn’t really remember when her mood had suddenly gone to shit. Was it Hasher? Of course! She hated the look on his face, and the way he spoke to her even more. As much as she couldn’t _stand_ him right now, they _were_ still friends. Or something like it. Maybe if she got a _sincere_ apology, she’d _consider_ forgiving him. Because she really did hate how things were now. In the meanwhile, a groaning Hani turned, facing the wall as her grip tightened on the blankets. Maybe if this chaos simmered down by tomorrow, they could talk things out. That is, after telling off Steve for bringing them into this. Hani rolled her eyes, ready to fall into a _much-needed_ slumber. Attempt number two.  
  
_One complicated guy at a time, Hani.  
  
_

* * *

Back on solid ground, the guys bolted after Pony, who was running towards the History building. A gasping Frank tiredly lagged behind, soon stopping to catch his breath when they finally made it.  
  
**“** Ya know, it’s nice to be inside and all, but isn’t Steve’s office the next place they’ll look? I mean, maybe they don’t even suspect us! Right? **”** Frank looked to Pony for reassurance as they all stepped into the nearest elevator.  
  
Brandon was curious as well. The attempted hacking came from a personal computer, at a student’s dorm no less. With a party that had finished only minutes ago, the Dean could assume it was anybody. The comp-sci major lazily leaned against the bar behind them, feeling a sudden tinge of guilt. _Hani._  
  
Would they suspect her for the crime? Search for her? Question her? He should’ve fucking asked for someone else’s computer. Brandon kicked himself for it. With the way he’d lashed out at her earlier that night, it was hard not to feel like shit. The possibility of getting Hani in trouble didn’t help, either.  
  
Brandon never would’ve helped these people if he knew they’d be chased out of the building. His jaw clenched. Steve _definitely_ owed him for this. Brandon didn’t know what sort of advanced technology they were dealing with, but he surely wouldn’t have been traced if this was a _normal_ circumstance.

All Brandon knew was, he’d get payment. _Especially_ if they wanted his help any further. Shit, that lech had to do something to make up for bringing Hani into this. Hell, he’d buy her a new laptop to make up for smashing her old one.  
  
Brandon sighed. His frame relaxed and his stress was dissipating. Shit, he missed her. All he wanted to do now was make things right between them.

* * *

Pony, Frank, B.C., and Brandon swiftly made their way to the Smith brothers’ office, shutting the door and closing the blinds. Catching her breath, Pony sat in Steve’s chair. She shut her eyes and tried to quell the thoughts racing through her brain. What would the Dean do now? What should _they_ do? Why did they have to bring Hani into all of this?

“You,” said Pony, narrowing her eyes at Brandon. “You endangered that poor girl. What on earth made you think using her laptop was a good idea?”

Pony knew she couldn’t shift all the blame onto him. She had stood by drinking wine while he typed away, voicing no objection. Maybe it was the booze, or maybe it was her own sour mood and jealousy that had led to such a lapse in judgement. She was supposed to be “the smart one” of the group, but often fucked up in major ways that put that title into question. Still, she liked to think of herself as the voice of reason. Right now she had plenty to go around.

“Whatever happens to Hani now is on you.”

But no, she knew he’d throw Steve’s choices back in her face any second. It was Steve who had dragged them to the party, just to get laid, and with a girl over a decade younger than him.

_Three, two, one…_

* * *

Steve couldn’t sleep, and not because it was difficult to sleep sitting up. He’d fall asleep at his desk sometimes, too lazy to move to the couch. He would hunch over and lay his head on his arms, and if he were exhausted or drunk enough, slumber wasn’t far. More than once, he’d sat up with the outlines of computer keys embedded in his cheek.

No, the worry kept him awake now. He kept turning around and glancing at Hani, wondering if she was also staring at him, and wanted to talk as much as he did. He could shower her in apologies, or comfort her with kisses, if only she were conscious and let him. But could she find it in her heart to forgive him?

The others were right - and Pony had pointed this out more than once - Steve’s libido made his choices for him, and it only hurt the women sucked into his orbit. Every time. After this night, Steve was sure LeAnn would shield her friend from him if Brandon didn’t first. Hani seemed close with both of them - holding onto LeAnn tight for comfort and arguing with Brandon about some history Steve could only guess - and Steve was happy he hadn’t totally destroyed those bonds yet.

It had only been something like fourteen hours since they met, and already he’d fallen for this woman and fucked up her life, without even sleeping with her first.

* * *

Brandon scoffed, feeling even more like shit hearing the consequences from someone else. He didn’t need this shit. Giving Pony a distasteful glare, he reached into his pocket for his bag of tobacco. He rolled a cigarette in his lap.  
  
“ _Danger,_ ” Brandon muttered to himself.  
  
This bitch didn’t even know _the half of it -_ what was _at stake_ \- and it was evident that the fucking _piece of shit_ that had his paws all over Hani had _no idea_ either.  
  
_Little did these people know._ Hani had the _most to lose_ now, and all because that piece of shit was pursuing her. In the meantime? He’d be blunt on this situation with Pony.  
  
_One thing at a time._  
**  
“** Ahah, so, okay? You aren’t so innocent either. _Any_ of you! _You guys_ wanted _me_ for the job. If I knew we were up against a psychopath with ridiculous resources and a police escort, I wouldn’t have done any of this shit. You want someone to _blame?_ Blame the person whose idea it was to hire me. I didn’t ask for this to happen, but unlike _him_ , I won’t let _anything_ happen to Hani. Let that be a fucking _given_. **”  
  
**Storming off to distance himself from everyone, the programming major placed the newly rolled cigarette to his lips, lighting it and taking a long pull. Brandon couldn’t wait to get out of this place, and he wondered then if that _habit_ of a woman still hated his guts. His clenched fist - idly dangled - now loosened at the thought of her.  
  
Before he knew it, his tensed frame relaxed against the wall. _Why_ did she make him feel like this?

 _That fickle, deceitful, irresistible…_  
  
_....fucking bitch,_ the defeated programmer thought, as he took a shorter drag on the cigarette, exhaling most of it. His gaze then drifted onto the door. They needed to stop hiding.  
  
**“** So, can we get out of here? As Frank said, they don’t _specifically_ expect it’s _us._ The cops won’t search all night if they don’t know who they’re looking for. **”**

* * *

Pony didn't flinch at Brandon’s harsh words - she knew they were coming, and she knew she deserved them. But Pony felt that whatever Brandon was feeling should be for Steve's ears. This was all Steve's fault, everything. A long day was turning into a longer night. She glanced up at her friends, Frank and Baby Cakes, who looked exhausted. Brandon hung by the door, smoking, anxious to leave.

"Can we get out of here?" Brandon asked, pointing out that the Dean's police didn't know for certain who they were. Pony sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. But Frank, B.C..." Pony placed a hand on B.C.'s large forearm. "I just want you to be safe." Truthfully, Pony just wanted to be in a large group in case the Dean's goons came for her. Baby Cakes could defend them if things got ugly.

Pony didn't want to be alone.

_I wish Steve was here._

* * *

Brandon had finished his cigarette, now peeking in between the blinds of the office window to spy on what was going on down below. Two cops were shaking their heads, and in turn the Dean waved his hands in the air in angered defeat. Brandon could only assume that their search for the “hacker” had gone officially cold - they had no leads to go on at this point, what with the laptop they traced being broken into a million pieces. It looked like they had informed the Dean that to search for someone they couldn’t identify was pointless. To Brandon’s relief, the cops and the Dean got into their cars and departed into the night. He and the gang were now free to leave.  
  
_Fucking finally._

 **“** Look, Pony, I…I don’t blame you for anything. It’s Smith I should be taking shit out on. Steve _will_ fucking _pay_ for putting Hani at risk. He wants to act like some wise, charming ‘gentleman’ to get _inside her_ , but _little_ does he know she can lose _everything._ He’s gonna _fucking_ pay, one way _or another_. **”**

With that, the Comp-Sci major stormed out, swinging the door open so hard that the knob left a hole in the opposite wall. The thought of Hani’s dorm pained him - most likely trashed beyond recognition if the Dean bothered to help the cops search. Steve would pay, alright. For all the damages, and whatever else the dancer asked for. Brandon would make sure of it. He suddenly hoped that the lanky Philosophy prof they left behind came through on her end.   
  
With his hands in his pockets, he decided to go back to McCormick Manor to wait for Hani in her dorm. It’d be the wrong time to head to Blagojevich. Fucking Steve up at a time like this would solve nothing, so he’d save it for next time.

* * *

Baby Cakes, Frank and Pony were all in silent shock at the kid’s badassery. All Frank knew was Brandon was out for blood from the sounds of it, and Frank would be the first one there if a fight were to brew – with popcorn and all. Frank snickered deviously. When would this fight even happen? _Only time will tell._

 **“** _I fucking love this guy!_ Hey, Tech Guy! Wait up! **”** Frank cried and scrambled after him.  
  
Baby Cakes then looked to Pony, breaking the silence.  
  
**“** Guess we should go pick up Steve. He’s our ride home! **”**

Meanwhile, Frank was told to “fuck off”. He withdrew from stirring the pot and waited for the gang in the hall with his arms crossed.  
**  
** Off to Blagojevich Hall.

* * *

A giddy Frank ran after Brandon and when Baby Cakes started to follow, Pony stopped him.

“Hang on B.C.,” she said. “I really don’t like where things are heading. I’m…I’m not _as_ worried about Brandon, but Frank? That idiot’s gonna get us killed! I know I’ve said that many, many, _many_ times before and he hasn’t yet, but this time I think he could _actually_ get us killed.”

Pony played nervously with her jacket zipper.

“Deep breaths, Pony,” B.C. said, placing a broad, gentle hand on each shoulder and giving her an encouraging smile. Pony patted one of his hands with her own and did as he said.

_Inhale, exhale…_

“Wow, I sound pretty fuckin’ paranoid, don’t I? We’ve been through worse shit. Like…really fucking stupid, deadly shit.” Pony laughed. “We’ve been attacked by rabid hippies, mauled by ravenous boars. There have been robots, ravens, giant babies! That $500,000 tuition! Temporarily, but I’m sure the late Kevin Costner takes no comfort from that.” Pony muttered, “Worst two days of my life.”

_But Hani…_

_What had Brandon said?_ _“Little does he know she can lose everything.”_

Eyes widening in realization, Pony looked up at B.C. “I know what Brandon is more worried about. Not the Dean _burying_ another student body, him _expelling_ one!”

Pony’s mind had boggled at how a wealthy transfer like Hani could end up at UCI when there were countless better schools. Provided she lived to see it happen, being expelled was no death knell on the girl’s education. An opening could be found anywhere if her parents greased the right palms. There had to have been more going on, and Brandon’s fury was conclusive evidence.

_Though what short-sighted asshole who cared this much would actually carry out a clandestine operation on a friend’s unprotected laptop? Possibly one who was now feeling guilty he’d made such an arrogant mistake._

It clicked. Hani had to stay in China, Illinois for the same reason Pony kidnapped Kevin Costner and shelled out $500k to stay herself.

Family.

“Frank can’t make things any worse than he usually does. We gotta go make sure _Steve_ doesn’t fuck this up. Let’s go!”

* * *

Head on LeAnn’s desk, Steve had finally managed to doze a little bit when he was woken by what sounded like…birds? LeAnn stirred in her makeshift bed on the floor when Steve tiptoed past her to the window.

“Shit, sorry,” he whispered, accidentally nudging her foot with his own. “I was trying to…Never mind.” The kid rolled over and hadn’t seemed to notice.

“HONK, HONK, HONK!”

_What the hell is that noise?_

Steve opened the curtain, but without sticking his head out the window, he couldn’t see down.

“HONK, HONK, HONK!”

“Goddamn it,” he muttered. “What now?” The noise was getting closer. After one more series of honks, the source presented itself.

“Pony?”

Steve waved to her, and the young woman in the white coat waved back. Baby Cakes stood beside her waving too. Steve silently gestured for them to come inside. He carefully stepped over LeAnn to exit her room and head downstairs. This time the kid spoke.

“Let me guess,” she said. “Your friends?”

Steve nodded and crouched down beside her.

“They’ve come to get me. Has Jacob got your back?”

“Hani will miss you,” LeAnn said, glaring at him in the dim lamplight.

“Can you tell her I’m sorry?”

“What else can I do?”

Steve stood up. Before he exited, she added, “This is going in your student eval, Professor.”

“Are you even in any of my classes?”

LeAnn didn’t respond, just lay her head back down. Steve quietly shut the door.

“Hey, Steve! Let us in!” Baby Cakes banged on the dorm’s front door. Steve heard Pony’s quieter, bitchier voice. “Open the door, Steve, it’s fucking freezing!”

Steve let them in, relieved his friends were safe and just as relieved that Frank wasn’t with them.

“You mean it was locked?”

Pony looked at him like he was stupid. She mimed a key card swiping. “Of course it was locked. It’s like two in the morning.”

Steve gestured to a passed-out Tommy behind him, slumped over the check-in desk still snuggled in his hoodie. Someone had draped a blanket over him.

“That kid hasn’t clocked out yet.” He managed to get a small smile out of her. “What was that awful racket you were making?”

“Our duck call,” Pony said. Steve scoffed.

“That was clearly a goose.”

“Yeah, I thought we was geese,” Baby Cakes said. “No wonder yours was so flat.”

“This is what happens when we don’t use our cell phones,” Pony said.

Steve smirked. “Ah, primitive, isn’t it, when man cannot use language.”

“Oh I can use language. B.C. had to remind me not to scream ‘Steve’ plus every expletive I could think of.”

“What did I do now?”

“Oh I dunno. Seduce a transfer student with her whole life on the line and then make me think it was a good idea to go to her damn party!”

“Whoah, Ponygirl, what are you talking about?”

“I’m not really sure myself,” said Baby Cakes. “And she told me all about it on the walk over here.”

Steve could predict what she’d say next.

“I was not gonna sleep with her in exchange for good grades,” Steve said. “Though I did threaten to fail this boy if he didn’t let me in the building.”

Pony scowled.

“Steve!”

“What? Hani needed me.”

Pony crossed her arms. He could tell she was about to mock him some more.

“’Hani needed me.’ Hani needs you like she needs a bad case of herpes. Which she will get if she ever has sex with you. You look forward to having that talk?”

“Wow! Wow. Baby Cakes, has she explained the sudden case of female fury? It’s jealousy, isn’t it? Be honest.”

“It’s really important,” B.C. said. “You oughta listen.”

“I think Brandon doesn’t just wanna cave your face in for getting the Dean on her ass,” Pony said. “I think maybe Hani’s parents are the bigger threat.”

Steve blanched. Fears swirled in his mind. Confusion. Why would family be scarier than the Dean, a psycho body-building dictator? Pony’s expression softened.

“I don’t mean actual, physical threat. I mean I think coming here was a statement Hani was trying to make or a point she was trying to prove. Getting expelled wouldn’t be an inconvenience to her. She’d lose her _honor._ ”

Steve hadn’t seen Pony show much sympathy for Hani tonight, only twinges of jealousy and the most basic of concern. But now Pony seemed sincere, like she could really relate to Hani and understand why Brandon was so furious with them. She wanted Steve to understand too.

Steve looked at the two of them, holding Pony’s gaze the longest, then slapped both his friends on the back and said, “Okay, then, what’s the plan? If Step One is keep these students out of it, what do we do about the goons at Hani’s dorm?”

“Last we saw them, Frank and Brandon were headed back to McCormick to check it out. I have no clue what’s going down, but I still don’t think it’s safe to use our cell phones. Any device that can connect to the WiFi could already be infected by the Dean’s new Supercomputer.”

“Even things set to 3G?”

“The Dean wanted to ‘improve connectivity’ everywhere on campus. We knew it’d be a possibility any camera, any microphone could be used to watch us and listen in, even ones connected to the local cell towers. Unless…”

Steve and Pony looked at Tommy. Pony shook his arm and said, “Hey. Hey, kid, wake up. Weird question. Is there a landline in McCormick we could call?”

“His name’s Angus,” Steve told her.

“I know his name isn’t Angus.”

“He might respond better to—"

The boy blearily looked up at them. “Huh? Pony?”

“Yeah, Tommy, it’s Pony. Do you know if McCormick’s got a landline we could call?”

Steve had to interrupt this freshman bit of detective work. “The lines are bugged already, Pony, probably years ago. And the phone will be locked in the Resident Director’s office. I have a better idea. Tommy, give me your phone.”

The sleepy student was still confused as to what was happening.

“Huh?”

“What are you doing, Steve?” Pony said, frowning.

“I gotta make a call and we haven’t got one on us,” he told Tommy. “Can we please borrow yours?”

“We just need to make one call,” Pony said sweetly, then whispered harshly to Steve, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Trust me,” Steve said, and he knew she would, because of course Pony always did, in spite of herself.

Pony handed Tommy’s phone to Steve, who immediately typed in Frank’s number.

“Who are you calling?”

“Who else?”

* * *

**  
  
**Brandon told Frank to “fuck off,” but the neurotic professor still followed him regardless. At his side, rambling about how he couldn’t wait to see the big fight, and that’d he’d bet in Brandon’s favor. It went through one ear and out the other as the blonde rolled his eyes, sighing in relief when the elevator glided open.  
  
**“** Poor Hani must be _so_ exhausted from tonight’s chaos. Know what? She deserves a grade curve! I _am_ the kind of man that gives credit where credit is due. I mean, she _is_ only here on a student visa, right? I teach _American_ history, so how much can she _possibly_ know, am I right? **”** Frank asked, as he prodded Brandon with _annoyingly_ hypothetical questions. Oh, if he didn’t talk about curving her grade…  
  
_Ugh. This fucker needs to stop talking already._  
  
Brandon ignored him, bursting into Hani’s dorm to see the damage done. Crystal was still in the kitchen, standing at the counter while eating a leftover slice of pizza.   
  
**“** Oh, it’s just you two,” the lanky woman tiredly greeted them. Frank waved his hand up in return before raiding Hani’s fridge for a beer.

The dorm was, indeed, a mess. Couch cushions were on the floor, the entertainment center was ransacked, the coffee table flipped over, and the kitchen was in similar condition. _But was her room alright?_ Brandon cursed under his breath, rushing to check. Frank of course, did nothing but sit back, propping his feet up at the kitchen table while chugging down his beer.  
  
**“** So, did the _pigs_ ask about Hani or whatever? **”  
  
**Crystal sighed heavily.  
  
**“** They asked _a lot_ of things. ‘Why are you here? Where is the student that lives here? Do you have any drugs?’ Yadda, yadda. _Of course_ I said no and played dumb to everything. I just feel sorry for the poor girl that rooms here. Isn’t she Steven’s new kitten? **”  
  
**_Thank the pandas Brandon didn’t hear that._ **  
**  
And then Frank’s phone rang. With one last satisfied swig of his beer, he picked up the phone. He didn’t recognize the number, but he didn’t care.  
**  
“** _Ahh._ Ya did good, Crystal. Hold on, I should take this. Hello? Can I _help_ you? **”** Frank screeched.  
  
In the meanwhile, Brandon was on his knees. His blue gaze widened with a mixture of shock and guilt. Hani’s belongings lay in random scattered piles around the room. Furniture flipped over. Her bed searched and stripped. Lamps tossed aside. Her drawers totally emptied and left open. The room had been flipped upside down.

Brandon blamed himself just as much as he blamed Steve for hiring him. He was so distracted with Hani all over the Prof that he used her laptop as a distraction. He should have asked for someone else’s. He should have done it the right way. It was simply too late now.

 **“** Yo. **”** Brandon resurfaced, motioning to Crystal. He didn’t even bother giving Frank a glance. He was on the phone, anyway.  
  
**“** Yes? **”** Crystal asked.

 **“** If you can eat her food and drink her beer, you can help me clean this place up. I fucked up _big time_. The least I can do is make sure she comes back to a clean dorm. **”**  
  
**“** You sound like you really love her. I’m rooting for you! **” t** he lanky female chimed and started to help, noticing the kid’s serious demeanor. She didn’t know what this handsome blonde’s deal was, but she certainly hoped the girl who lived here would choose him over Steve. _If she was smart, she would._

Brandon’s gaze dropped to his feet. He felt defeated. Brandon said nothing as he began to clean up the living room floor.  
  
Frank watched the two, muffling conniving laughter with his palm as he waited for whoever it was on the other end to say something. One thing was clear - his brother fucked up _royally._

* * *

The phone was ringing - one ring, two rings, and Steve wondered if Frank would even pick up. Pony was staring at him, brow furrowed, her lips pursed like she was holding back another lecture along the lines of _“This is fucking stupid,”_ but she didn’t. She just waited.

After the fourth ring, a screechy voice asked, “Hello? Can I _help_ you?”

Pony mouthed, “Put him on speaker.”

Steve lied often enough, to everyone about almost everything, so this should sound convincing. He just hoped the Dean was listening. Steve breathed heavily, as if he had been running.

“Frank, listen, I think they’re onto us!”

Pony’s eyes widened and nostrils flared.

“I knew hacking the mainframe was a bad idea, but—"

Pony interrupted. “Yeah! It was all _Steve’s_ idea!”

“Well, um, no, I’m pretty sure it was _Pony’s_ idea.”

“Well _I_ remember it differently.”

Pony wasn’t playacting. Her eyes narrowed and voice rose in aggravation.

“It doesn’t _matter_ whose idea it was,” Steve snapped. “The point is that…is that they know what we did, and we’ve got to change our rendezvous point for tomorrow.”

“Yes,” said Pony. “The rendezvous is changing. Wait, what rendezvous?”

“You know, the place we’re meeting tomorrow to…to talk about…”

“To talk about the next step in our plan.”

“In the plan. I was gonna say that.”

“Hey guys,” said Baby Cakes, “this kid wants his phone back.”

Steve ignored him and continued, “Frank, we’ll meet at the Old School House tomorrow night, just after the sun sets.”

“Oh, it’s Teriyaki Chicken Night at the cafeteria,” said Baby Cakes. “Maybe we should bump the meeting up a bit.”

Pony tensed her shoulders, stilted voice agreeing, “Old School House. Sunset.”

“Now shut off your goddamn phone,” said Steve. “They’re definitely…I mean _possibly_ listening in on this very call right now.”

“And delete this number,” added Pony.

“Yeah, delete this number.”

Click.

Frank mumbled, “Okay then,” and did as instructed. He was confused at how plans were being made this far ahead of time, but he didn’t bother thinking much of it. Whenever he felt like leaving, he’d let Brandon know, though the guy seemed awfully busy in the other room.

Steve hit “end” and handed a bewildered Tommy his phone.

“You’ll want to change your number, kid.”

Pony shoved Steve hard. He grunted.

“Ow!”

“’They’re onto us?’ ‘Rendezvous at the Old School House?’ What the fuck was that, Steve?”

“I was throwing off the scent!”

“Throwing off the scent? You just put a target on our backs!”

“Didn’t you say, not even five minutes ago, that we needed to protect Hani?”

“Not like this.”

“Well it’s done, so we can’t really argue about it now.”

Pony sighed, stuck her hands in her pockets and turned her back to him. After a moment, she asked, “Do you really think this was my fault?”

Steve tried to think back, to before raids and kisses and glasses of wine to what started it all.

“To be quite honest? To throw all the cards right out onto the table? It was Baby Cakes.”

Baby Cakes frowned, looking confused and hurt.

“What’d I do?”

Pony turned around. Scrunching her face, probably trying to think through the fog of intoxication herself, she said, “Hey, that’s right. Baby Cakes was the one who said to meet him at McCormick tonight. _He’s_ the one who found Brandon.”

“B.C.’s the only reason we even knew about Hani’s party,” said Steve.

“To be fair,” said Pony, “Flip Flop and Crystal texted everyone on campus.”

“That doesn’t let B.C. off the hook.”

“That doesn’t let _you_ off the hook either, Steve.”

“I don’t wanna be on any hook,” said Baby Cakes. “Fishes die on hooks.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” said Tommy, whose bagged eyes squinted up at them with the half-sleepiness of a man who had been abruptly woken up by people he was entirely too tired to handle. “Maybe you guys should get outta here? Get some sleep?”

“Excuse me,” said Steve. “But do we look like we need sleep?”

Tommy sighed. “Come on, man, your arguing is gonna wake people up.”

Steve started to speak, to reprimand this boy for interrupting an important conversation with ramifications he had no idea existed, when Tommy continued, “And I don’t care if you fail me, Professor Smith. I’m still telling you to leave.”

It seemed “Angus” had grown a pair, and Steve respected him for it. He half-considered failing the boy anyway.

“Alright, we’ll leave. Come on, guys.” Steve buttoned up his jacket and headed for the exit. “It’s a long walk to the car.” 

_“Shit,”_ Steve said, the icy cold hitting his face. He tucked his hands under his armpits. Baby Cakes and Pony both had thicker coats, a white hood thrown up over Pony’s head. Steve realized something. “Shit, that boy is gonna get his testicles electrocuted if the Dean gets that phone. Be right back.”

Tommy rested his elbows on the desk, phone in his hands, probably reading emails or checking Facebook, when Steve snatched the device from his grip.

“I’ve gotta confiscate this for important university business.”

“What? No!”

Steve wrestled the phone away from the boy and was out the door before the kid could catch him.

“This is for your own good, Angus,” Steve called over his shoulder. “That man I was talking to is a serious criminal! You’ll get your phone back Monday.”

Steve dashed out the door, telling Baby Cakes and Pony, “Go, go!” The pair kept walking at the same slow pace while Steve urged them to hurry up.

“That kid is too exhausted to run after us,” said Pony. “Unless that little jog of yours is to keep warm in weather you clearly under-dressed for.”

“Ha ha,” said Steve flatly. “Just come on. We’ll go back to my place.” He briskly rubbed his hands together. “Now where did I park?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rod Blagojevich](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_Blagojevich) is an American politician who served as the 40th Governor of Illinois from 2003 until his impeachment, conviction, and removal from office in 2009.
> 
> A Democrat, Blagojevich was a state representative before being elected to the United States House of Representatives representing parts of Chicago. He was elected governor in 2002, the first Democrat to win the office since Dan Walker's victory 30 years earlier and won reelection to a second term in 2006. Blagojevich was impeached and removed from office for corruption; he solicited bribes for political appointments, including Barack Obama's vacant U.S. Senate seat after Obama was elected president in 2008. Blagojevich was convicted and sentenced to 14 years in federal prison.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hani and LeAnn check out the status of Hani's apartment. The History gang wakes up hungover. **(6,532 words)**

LeAnn thought it’d be more difficult to fall asleep after Professor Smith had left, but the day had been so long, it was no wonder the night was black when her eyes blinked shut and the sun streamed in when she opened them. Birds were singing, and not the honks of a teacher’s stupid friends. LeAnn’s first instinct was to pull the blanket over her head, roll over and try to get some more rest, but the hard floor was uncomfortable. Plus, the girl who had taken her bed may have had her life ruined by the jokers they called teachers.

LeAnn looked up to check the time. It was only 5 a.m. They had barely slept 4 hours. Still, Hani may want to get back to her dorm. LeAnn slipped some sandals on, zipped up her sweatshirt, and quietly slipped out to use the bathroom. When she came back, Hani was stirring. LeAnn sat at her desk opposite, waiting for Hani to wake before asking if she wanted to leave now or sleep a while longer.

Hani felt it - the ache of a hangover and morning light spilling into the room. How she wanted to sleep more. She didn’t want to bother getting up, but reality processed once her eyes met the ceiling. _Last night._

Hani grumbled, hearing LeAnn already up and moving about, before taking a seat at the desk. Steve was no longer here. Then again, why would he be? The dancer slipped out of the covers, sitting up and giving LeAnn a grim look. They couldn’t avoid the inevitable - going back to her dorm. Or rather, _what was left of it._

Hani stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up. She groaned softly. Smeared mascara darkened her eyes, her expression somber and a little bit sick. “Morning,” she said. “Wanna walk me home?”

“Of course. Let me just change real quick. I can lend you some warmer clothes if you’d like.”

Hani was still wearing her gold crop top and shorts. Spring was approaching, but you’d never know it. A light dusting of snow covered the campus. LeAnn removed two pairs of jeans from her closet. She stripped off her pajamas, not caring if Hani watched, and put on some jeans and a plaid, wool button-up shirt. She placed another pair of jeans, some thick socks, and an orange UCI hoodie on the bed next to Hani.

LeAnn thought back on the previous day, probably her most eventful day since coming to UCI. It was also the strangest day of her life. LeAnn had grown up in a rural town in which buying a new _harvester_ was a big deal! High School football garnered the most excitement, with Mayoral elections and the odd festival close seconds. Nothing like making new friends, kissing crushes, going to her first big college party and fleeing the police all within the same 16 hours.

The redhead seemed worn out and hungover, and LeAnn hoped her suite hadn’t been damaged by any search campus security had conducted.

* * *

Hani watched her friend get dressed before being kindly handed a change of clothes. She couldn’t help but internally groan at the sight of jeans, as feeling hungover and sleeping in _tight_ clothes made her want to throw on something comfier.  
  
The size tag said “8.” Okay, that would be an odd fit on her. But Hani didn’t want to bother LeAnn for a belt. She gave the brunette a pleading smile. _I’m about to sound so picky and rude._

 **“** Um, LeAnn, these wouldn’t fit me too well. Do you have sweatpants? I owe you _so much_ for letting me spend the night already. Sorry for asking for so much. It’s fine if you don’t. **”  
  
**It was early, and most likely still freezing out. All Hani knew was she’d eat and shower, then internally cry at the probability of the Saturday housekeeper quitting once she saw the dorm.

 _Just how bad could it be?_ Hani hoped nothing had been confiscated. They’d have to find out for themselves.

“Of course I do,” said LeAnn. “Hang on…”

LeAnn delved into her bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. They had a few small bleach stains she hoped weren’t too noticeable. She turned and handed the pair to Hani and said, “I’ll step out and let you change.”

Shutting the door, LeAnn stepped into the hallway and slumped against the wall, thinking, _The look on that poor girl’s face._

It still didn’t seem real. Like it had all been a dream and they’d walk in like nothing had happened. LeAnn didn’t even have the energy to hate her professors anymore. Her head ached, a sharp pain behind her left eye. She felt sick and had to sit down. It was early, far too early for anyone else to be up, but LeAnn wondered what Jacob was doing. Was he still asleep? Was he still up and worrying about them? LeAnn looked down the hall towards Jacob’s room. His room was nearly at the other end, and it would be a longer walk to his door than it took Hani to get dressed. It wasn’t anywhere near the central staircase, either.

_It’s just as well. Best just be the two of you._

LeAnn stood up and rapped on her door.

“Hani? You ready?”

* * *

**“** Oh! Thank you, LeAnn. **”** Hani smiled, taking the pants she _couldn’t wait_ to slip into. LeAnn then left the room, giving her a moment alone to undress. It was habit to fold what she’d taken off into a small neat stack, but not before making the bed with proficiency. She _did_ sleep in it, after all.  
  
_I guess I can come back for these another day._

The dancer didn’t want to think about it _-_ or much else _-_ and simply left the outfit stacked neatly at the foot of her friend’s bed. Once LeAnn returned, Hani nodded with a tired exhale, throwing on her coat and slipping into her flats. Thank _God_ that she didn’t stick with the $500 designer deathtraps she wore at the party. _  
  
Oh God, the party. It’s too early to think. _

Hani squinted once they reached outside - a _cold sting_ of morning air met her face. It felt reminiscent of her old high school days, walking for what felt like _forever_ until she raced to Homeroom with her small group of friends. One difference: Today was Saturday, and she had no reason to be up this early. _Aside_ from facing the music, of course – i.e. seeing what remained of her dorm. Hani could hear her bank account crying already.  
  
Walking close at LeAnn’s side, Hani couldn’t help but groan lowly. A small puff of winter breath escaped the girl’s lips as she lead the way.

 **“** I’m _dying_ for coffee. Let’s hurry so I can make us some when we get in. **”  
  
**The _sultry siren_ that was iced French Vanilla motivated Hani to keep going. The Manor was just up ahead.

* * *

LeAnn re-entered the room to find Hani had neatly folded her clothes from the night before, and the conscientious act made her smile. The young woman was putting on her coat and shoes, so LeAnn did the same. Grey laced boots, since it had possibly snowed in the night, with a red down jacket. She wrapped a scarf around her neck, and they headed out.

Outside the cold was refreshing, especially since she had not had a chance to shower. But her hands were freezing, so LeAnn put on the gloves and hat she kept in her pockets as they walked.

They walked for some time. McCormick was a fair distance away from LeAnn’s dorm. Hani groaned and briskly walked faster, leading the way.

“I’m _dying_ for coffee. Let’s hurry so I can make us some when we get in.”

LeAnn liked the sound of that. Her father used to brew coffee every morning about this time before the day’s work began. LeAnn never woke before he did. Somehow, he could predict when she’d wake and make sure there was a full pot of coffee before she came down the stairs. She had her first cup at twelve years old, then her mom put an end to that until she was sixteen. She was mad then but now the memory made her laugh.

As the pair approached the tall glass building, LeAnn said, “I’m sure it won’t be as bad as we pictured.”

This was probably the totally wrong thing to say, since Hani hadn’t even asked for her opinion. But she knew the girl was probably thinking it. LeAnn was thinking it as well.

Hani laughed lightly at the kind reassurance, agreeing with LeAnn out of wishful thinking when they reached the Manor. The dancer had prayed for the best, leading her friend into the lobby and into the nearest elevator.

 _Going up._  
  
When they eventually reached her apartment, Hani took out her keys, taking a sharp breath to prepare for the worst. The door swung open, and… _Nothing?_ Hani’s eyes widened with shock. The living room was cleaner than it was last night! Vacuumed even! The flat screen was _thankfully_ okay. The entertainment center, still in one piece! If she _had_ to pick _one_ thing out of place, it was the weird arrangement of the throw pillows - but that obviously didn’t matter!  
  
To the left, the kitchen looked _spotless!_ The island _tidied_ and cleared of the cans and bottles of booze people had brought. All that lingered on what looked like a _perfectly_ wiped down counter – a bottle of lemon surface cleaner had been left out - were last night’s pizza boxes – all closed and in a neat stack. The table was fine, and the chairs were pushed in. _This didn’t make sense._ It was as if the police hadn’t searched the place.  
  
_What the actual fuck?_ Who cleaned this place up, then? It was a natural reaction to rush to her room, curious to see what had become of it. Her bed was – surprisingly – as she had left it. Her cabinets of designer shoes and bags, all _untouched._ The vanity, chairs and dressers were as well. _Nothing_ flipped over. _Nothing_ stripped.  
  
Looking more closely, Hani noticed her Dyson vacuum standing neatly in the corner. This carpet too had been vacuumed. The mild scent of carpet powder lingered. _What’s this?_ A small piece of paper rested atop her side table drawer.  
  
The paper read, **_“_** _I’m sorry. – Hasher.”_ Below in different handwriting it read, _“Crystal helped too!”_

Hani had to sit, exhaling in relief. “I…um, _okay_.”

  
_Brandon came back here last night, just to clean up?_

It only made Hani wonder how bad it really was. _Still_ , she felt _damn_ fucking _grateful._ It was simply too early to question why she had already forgiven him, or why she wished Brandon were here right now. For the sake of her fragile heart, Hani chose to say nothing else on the matter, getting up to make them a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen.  
  
The traditional Korean in her didn’t even care that they _still_ had their shoes on. _It’s a hungover weekend, fuck it._ While the pot brewed, Hani reached in her cabinet, taking out a box of Quaker Oatmeal. The instant kind, of course - strawberries and cream. She put on a kettle for boiled water. Hani didn’t feel like cooking at all.  
  
**“** Help yourself, LeAnn. I have plenty of food! **”** she told her friend with a tired smile, scurrying to the freezer to prepare herself a tall glass of ice with the French Vanilla and sugar in the meanwhile.  
  
_It’s best to ignore what had happened last night_. It was easier, especially _this_ damn early in the morning. With the dorm clean, forgetting for a little while wouldn’t be hard at all.

* * *

Hani turned the key and LeAnn wasn’t sure _what_ to expect, but the pair walked into a clean, orderly apartment that showed no signs of there being a party the night before. Hani walked around looking bewildered and rushed to her bedroom. LeAnn hung back by the counter, where all the pizza boxes had been stacked. After a few minutes, Hani emerged from her room looking relieved, even peaceful. When the girl returned, she set about brewing coffee and putting a kettle on the stove for oatmeal. She told LeAnn to help herself.

“This will be fine,” LeAnn said, draping her jacket over a chair. Hani was by the fridge prepping things for her coffee, so LeAnn took her own bowl from a cabinet and, with only a couple wrong tries, a spoon from the drawer.

The kettle whistled before the coffee finished brewing. LeAnn mixed her oatmeal and brought the warm spoon to her lips. She sat down, and no longer being on her feet brought back focus to how very tired she was. It was earlier than LeAnn had been up ever since college started. She yawned, then took another bite.

“Who cleaned the place?” she asked Hani. “It’s spotless.”

The tired redhead stirred her coffee before anything. The _rattling_ sound of a spoon meeting the sides of the tall glass kept Hani’s idle attention until LeAnn asked her the obvious question. Lazily tossing the spoon into the sink, Hani took a big gulp of her coffee.

A small smile tugging at her lips, Hani replied, **“** Hasher, believe it or not. Oh, and Crystal. They left me a note. For him of all people to _bother_ cleaning, it _must_ have been bad. Then again, I’m fine with never knowing just _how_ bad. You met him, right? **”**  
  
Hani fixed herself her own bowl of oatmeal, _finally_ taking a seat for the long haul. She wondered if Brandon was _okay,_ and if he _would_ be okay. Crystal had evidently gotten rid of the police, and no sort of document was left behind saying Hani was in any sort of _trouble_. Would that mean this ordeal would _blow over_ come Monday? Wishful thinking, for the _second_ time today.  
  
Taking a few bites of her oatmeal, Hani suddenly remembered a piece of last night - the part when Brandon said he _destroyed_ her laptop. So _that’s_ what Steve and the others needed Brandon for! Hani didn’t doubt that Brandon _had_ to break it, but…

  
**“** _Ah_ , _jen-jang!_ Hasher apparently had to _break_ my laptop last night! It sucks because I had an unfinished paper I need to hand in on Monday! Welp, oh well, then? **”**  
  
Hani shrugged it off, wondering if LeAnn knew any more than she did regarding last night. Aside from the stress that came from it, _most_ of who said what and how Hani had behaved was still a _blur -_ thanks to the ecstasy and alcohol. Putting all the pieces together could definitely wait ‘til later. For now, she’d sip her coffee and enjoy what remained of what _could be_ a normal weekend.

* * *

Hani asked LeAnn if she had met Hasher. (Or Brandon?) LeAnn had no opportunity to introduce herself in the confusion and swiftly left before she could speak to him. Interestingly, Professor Peppers had helped the young man clean. It had probably taken all night and LeAnn felt a new appreciation for them. 

Hani sat down and the pair started to eat a peaceful breakfast together until Hani had a realization about her laptop. Hasher had broken it before it could be confiscated and lost all of Hani’s work.

“That sucks!” said LeAnn. “But there’s still time to rewrite it. I can help if you’d like.”

LeAnn had known the girl for less than 24 hours and yet felt willing to do whatever it took to get things back to normal.

“What class was it for?”

 **“** Uh…English Lit, Composition II. It’s _super_ easy, just time consuming. I won’t need any help writing it. Only some time and a quiet room. My laptop is broken, so…no idea how I’m gonna redo it. I had a lot of important tabs open and bookmarks too. It sucks. **”  
  
**Hani laughed it off, knowing it really _couldn’t_ be helped. She knew that even spending _all day_ commuting to buy a new laptop wouldn’t be _any different_ than starting blank on a campus computer, just _more_ time and effort _wasted_. Truthfully, she felt too hungover to take such a pointless trip.  
  
Oh, _if only_ LeAnn was in her class! She’d probably give a lot of helpful feedback. It _was_ only a research paper, but Hani bet that LeAnn was good at writing structure. The girl _did_ take Crystal’s class, and wasn’t she only a freshman? Getting up, Hani chuckled internally.

_But I’m still her Unnie._

“I’m gonna make another iced coffee. Did you wanna split what’s left in the pot, or…?”

“Sure,” said LeAnn, certain the extra caffeine would be needed for what would be another long day.

“That does really suck,” LeAnn continued, frowning in sympathy. “But you can always use one of the library’s computers.”

She should probably go to the library anyway, LeAnn thought. Maybe meet up with Jacob there and discuss their own work.

_Ugh, but it’s a Saturday!_

It was still a good idea, though, especially with how hard their philosophy class was. When LeAnn signed up, she’d thought it was a blow-off that would just cover Descartes and Sartre, not powerhouses like Kant and Huxley. She was in way over her head.

LeAnn was quiet for a bit, unsure what else to say. She didn’t really know this girl well and was curious about so many things, like how Hani had scored such an awesome suite, what grade she was in, how she met Brandon, more about her parents and her music career. The questions swirled in LeAnn’s brain but that was all for later, for when they hung out more.

For right now she could only ask awkward questions like, “What were you writing about?” And, “Could you make me an iced coffee too?”

* * *

**“** Maya Angelou, actually. I know she’s a _legend_ that’s remembered for _many_ talents. Her writing style just gives me _chills_ , you know? A thesis I had in mind was something like, **‘** Angelou’s poetry correlates with her memoirs, here’s why. **’** I’m basically arguing that poetry was indeed a medium she’s used to write about _actual_ events based on _her_ suffering, just in a creative form. **”**

 **“** Eh,” Hani continued, “I figured I’d just compare some stanzas to quotes she’s written in the books. I _should_ get scolded since it’s a more _opinionated_ topic on my part, but I can wing it for an A. This _is_ the worst college in the country, after all. I got straight A’s in _everything_ last semester _except_ Biology, and _everyone_ hated Biology! With all the credits I earned from then, I chose to take only four classes this semester. No science ‘til next year! Thank God.”

When LeAnn asked for an iced coffee too, Hani replied, “Of course! Coming up! Unnie makes it light and sweet, so don’t complain. **”**

Hani worked quickly, making LeAnn’s drink in the usual order - some ice, French Vanilla cream, sugar, and stir. Coffee, more ice, and stir once more for good measure. Done! She handed the younger woman the glass with a smile, _hoping_ she’d enjoy it. In her culture, even _only_ a year apart gave Hani the right to care for her friends. It was a unique custom, but an urge of _responsibility_ came natural when friends with younger girls especially.  
  
In Korea _,_ that’s simply how it was. Unnies took care of their Dongsaengs **.**

After making her own second glass, Hani sat back down, sliding LeAnn a pink straw she remembered to take from the package in the drawer - the one she always forgot about! Hani then drank hers quickly. Cold coffee was heaven. So far, it was motivation to survive the rest of today. What time was it anyway? When she sucked it down to the ice cubes, Hani finally resurfaced.  
  
**“** I need a shower. Do you wanna shower first? Damn, if we were at my parent’s place, we’d _both_ be able to! _I kid you not_ , the freaking shower room is like two times the size of my living room. **”**

* * *

Maya Angelou was a good choice for an essay. LeAnn liked the poet herself, though wasn’t as into her work as most others. The comment about Biology brought to mind some of the weirder stories LeAnn had heard about the Superscience department. There was a rumor that Dr. Cakes had once created a gigantic baby with Steve’s DNA, but that couldn’t possibly be true.

Last night LeAnn had almost forgotten the girl had a 3.5 GPA and was working hard for a 4.0. The party girl persona was the only Hani she’d gotten to know. LeAnn had mostly gotten A- in each class the previous semester, and this new stuff with Crystal was going to push her to do more, even at the worst college in America. LeAnn could transfer credits into another school if she made it through the spring.

LeAnn had to smile at the pink straw - putting it in her glass she took a sip of coffee, still slightly warm but cooling fast. It was French Vanilla and just right for a morning like this. Hani’s suite was still warm, heated by central air. LeAnn’s family didn’t generally drink cold coffee, but her town had a Dunkin Donuts and it was perfect on hot days.

Cozy mornings like this one, too. Like the latte she’d watched the girl drink yesterday, Hani downed her glass before LeAnn was halfway through. She asked LeAnn if she wanted the shower first and mentioned her parent’s shower room had space enough for two.

 _“I kid you not_ , the freaking shower room is like two times the size of my living room.”

 _Wow,_ LeAnn thought. _How wealthy are they?_ The bathtub at her house could barely fit one adult comfortably.

She wondered if the shower room at Hani’s was rainfall style or had multiple shower-heads, and had the fleeting image of a nude Hani next to her sharing the same bar of soap and offering to wash her back. LeAnn blushed and looked down at her oatmeal.

“You can have it first. I’ll wait.”

 **“** Ah, alright. I’ll ignore the custom this _one_ time, but _only_ because I don’t trust myself. I might fall asleep in the tub if I shower last. Might as well get it done now. Anyway, I’ll be quick! **”**

With that, Hani brought her dishes to the sink and walked off to get everything ready. It didn’t take long to grab a fresh, comfy outfit from her bedroom dresser - a simple pair of soft, baggy sweatpants paired with a flattering black sweater, and of course a pair of black socks and a new set of undergarments, in case they did go to the library. Hani brought her outfit into the bathroom, resting the stacked clothes atop the long counter while she showered. The dancer was in and out, hoping LeAnn wasn’t kept waiting long. LeAnn was free to use any of the toiletries Hani had, as the room was stocked with all kinds of bar soaps, face cleansers, body washes and hair products.  
  
Dried off and fully dressed, Hani emerged.

 **“** All yours, LeAnn! Use whatever you need. There’s a towel basket in the tiny closet and whatever else in the cabinet and under the sink. I’m gonna go do my makeup while I wait for you. My eye bags are super dark today. **”**

* * *

Hani left to shower and by instinct, LeAnn reached in her coat for her phone, then remembered the agreement they’d made the night before. No phones, just in case, until whatever was going on died down. She looked around for another way to pass the time, then went looking for the TV remote. The wide room felt empty without the raucous partiers, but in the quiet of sunrise, LeAnn could see the appeal of having such a space all to herself. She fiddled with the remotes to the television and sound system and finally got it to work when Hani emerged from the bathroom.

“All yours, LeAnn!” she called. She told her anything in the bathroom was hers to use and headed for the bedroom to do her makeup. LeAnn turned off the television. It’d be nice to have a private shower, since the one in her dorm was communal.

Having a toilet all to herself was another thing she’d missed at college. Softer toilet paper, for one thing! And Hani’s array of beauty products both surprised her and made her smile. Face, eyes, foot, hand, hair, body…There was a cream, scrub or soap for any and every part. LeAnn stuck to the bar soap, shampoo and face-wash. She didn’t want to waste any of Hani’s supplies.

Okay, so when she got out and looked around, LeAnn _did_ squeeze some facial moisturizer onto her fingertips. She liked her own brand, but this cream in…French, or something? Felt like _heaven_ on her face!

LeAnn wrapped her hair in a towel and got dressed. She looked for Hani in the bedroom.

“I love your bathroom,” she said, chuckling. “It’s nice to not need sandals.”

“It’s a good thing I hardcore clean it, then! Febreeze infused cleaner for the win!”

Hani laughed with her, stating the truth in the process. Compared to the post-kegger tornado of garbage the weekend housekeeping had to deal with, she’d much rather clean the bathroom any day. Scrubbing and mopping was a lot less tiring. Really any basic task that didn’t involve 5-plus garbage bags - and the trips throwing them out - was always the easiest.

It took about the entire time LeAnn was in the shower to moisturize, spray some essence and apply her usual makeup, but she had finished! Now Hani was ready to take on the day for sure! Forget the hangover and minimal sleep! She’d try to make the day a good one.

“Did you wanna play with anything here? This freaking BB cushion is so dope! We’re probably going out, right? I can’t explain it but leaving the dorm with makeup on makes me feel awesome."

"Oh, well, maybe," said LeAnn sheepishly. Hani had spread her cosmetics out on her dresser and was making some finishing touches to her face when LeAnn entered. LeAnn picked up a tube of something and squinted at the text on the side. She didn't know much about makeup. Foundation, blush, eye stuff, and uh...

"What do you think would look best on me?" LeAnn asked, and she half-dreaded half-hoped what the result of this early morning makeover might be. She picked up a tube of concealer, her most basic of necessities. The 50 SPF BB cream seemed a bit overboard in the cloudy wintry weather of Illinois. Then again, they said something like clouds dispersed UV rays just as well as direct sunlight.

Mascara and eye shadow weren't exactly her usual priorities at six in the morning, but this wasn't a usual morning.

"Maybe you can do my makeup."

“Mm, definitely natural colors, and I could! It’s…only 6:30. We’ve got a lot of time to kill. The library opens at 8:00. If we run into Jacob, he’ll see how you look extra cute today! Stop me whenever.”

Assuming she had the green light to try it, Hani got to work and took her time. With each product she used, she explained what each would do. She applied on LeAnn’s face a hydrating face primer, the BB cushion, concealer beneath the H-zone areas, and a quick gradient lip with a few taps of lip concealer with a coral pink lip tint. For the eyes, she curled LeAnn’s lashes before adding thin brown liner to the corners and applied black Dolly Wink Long Mascara. Hani only combed and minimally shaded LeAnn’s brows.

Hani completed her friend’s look by using three different brushes. A few sweeps of contouring powder for her profile and jawline. After that, light, straight strokes for her nose bridge. Finally, a pale pink blush on the brunette’s cheeks for definition. She noted the time on her clock - 7:17. The ex-idol currently hoped that the look was satisfactory, giving LeAnn’s reflection in the vanity an asking smile. Hani quietly cleared her throat.

“So, what do you think? The look is loved and done a lot in Korea. Even if you’re not a fan of it, we killed some time at least!”

LeAnn looked in the mirror and the girl there was nearly unrecognizable.

"Thank you," she said, grateful for the quick makeover while also embarrassed she had no idea how to replicate what Hani had just done. "It looks amazing."

LeAnn took note of the time. "What did you want to do now? It's still really early. I want to call Jacob, but I can't help thinking about what Pony said last night about the Dean spying on everyone. I mean...it's not like it could be any worse than what the NSA already does, right? Then again..."

LeAnn knew any and everything she put out on the web got back to the government somehow, her searches dissected and sold by internet advertisers all the time, but the Dean was a sinister figure whose exploits were infamous and many, who wasn't averse to crossing moral boundaries. A man capable of _murder_ wasn't beyond manipulating the content on a student's computer, or storing their families' contact information, for whatever purpose or gain. Was it worth the risk?

"Hani, if we held off on using our phones just a few more hours, would you want to come back to my dorm and hang out with me and Jacob or something? I'd call him but I kinda want to talk to Pony about all this Dean stuff first."

“If we go back to your dorm, that would kill some time. As for Pony…how are we supposed to find her? We should just head out and figure out what we’re doing when we get outside. I have a lot of energy from the coffee!”

Hani gently slid her hands off LeAnn’s shoulders, going to the living room where she threw her coat on, slipping into a pair of comfortable sneakers at the door. She held the door for LeAnn as they headed out. The dancer wondered if Pony and the guys ever managed to make it home okay in the end. It was comforting to know that Brandon had, at least. That alone was a good sign.

With her hands tucked in her pockets, Hani followed LeAnn’s lead, a puff of winter breath leaving her lips.

"I can't say for certain how to find Pony,” said LeAnn, “but judging by how careless the Smith brothers and their friends can be, she's more than likely back at the History building." LeAnn pulled her coat on. "Though probably not this early in the morning."

LeAnn quietly led the way outside, back into the cold. The sun now higher in the sky, a few students here and there had emerged from their dorms to make their way to the Cafeteria. The walk wasn't so bad now it was a little warmer and LeAnn was more awake. She was uncertain what the Dean would do from this point on but could rest assured Hani's apartment was just fine and things were not hopeless.

Inside, LeAnn led Hani past an empty check-in desk, hearing snoring coming from somewhere beneath it. She held a finger to her lips, indicating they should be quiet. It was probably poor Tommy. Upstairs, they came upon a young man standing outside LeAnn's room.

"Jacob!" exclaimed LeAnn, not bothering to contain her joy at seeing the boy knocking on her dorm room door, his brow furrowed with worry. She hugged him, saying, "Hani and I stopped by her dorm to check if things were okay. Brandon and Professor Peppers, they- Let's just say they're miracle workers." She toned down the volume of her voice to add, "Uh, in case you were worried."

A small smile tugged at Jacob’s lips when he finally saw LeAnn, who was making her way down the hall with the popular girl in her company. _Fuck it._ Jacob reached out his arms to welcome the brunette into a hug. He was tired from last night’s events, but that alone wouldn’t stop him from waiting for her and Hani to emerge from the room. A minute ago, he thought he’d missed them. Apparently, the girls had woken up even earlier than he did. Jacob was thankful to see that they were okay.

“Hey,” he said. “And yeah, I was. Haven’t been to school yet, but it looks cop-free so far. I’m glad everything’s alright, if only for now.”

Jacob looked to Hani then, whose gaze had dropped to her feet. He kicked himself for mentioning police, but on minimal sleep, it slipped his mind. He remembered the girl freaking out the night before, hoping she wouldn’t get in any kind of trouble. Jacob, too, hoped that would be the case.

“Well, since we’re all awake, we might as well put food in our stomachs. I’m off today but I can use my discount to get us breakfast.” Jacob smiled at the two, looking to Hani when she spoke up.

“We kind of already had oatmeal and coffee,” said Hani, “but I could definitely go for an egg sandwich!” It seemed the mention of food had cheered her up. Then again, wasn’t that the secret to every woman’s happiness?

Jacob chuckled, motioning for the two to leave with him. He wanted to wrap his arm around LeAnn but wasn’t so bold as to try. Not this early in the morning. The ball was in her court.

LeAnn took Jacob's hand and said, "Alright, let's go!"

As they walked, LeAnn commented, "I wonder what ever happened to Pony and the others?"

* * *

"Urrrrggghhh."

Steve didn't so much wake up as lurch back into consciousness, afflicted with a pounding, almost vicious headache. He glanced around, and though his shoes and socks and jacket were gone, he was still wearing a button-up shirt and khakis, lying on top of his comforter. Steve slowly sat up, eyes squinted to block the light streaming in a window nobody had bothered to shut the night before.

_How much did I drink?_

After getting up to shut the blinds, Steve could have collapsed back into bed if not for the need to relieve his bladder. He made his way down the corridor, the movement waking him further, and heard voices in the living room. Washing his hands, he looked up at his blurry reflection and wondered where the hell his glasses were. In the living room/kitchen were Pony, Frank and Baby Cakes, who all looked up with differing reactions to his presence. Pony looked relieved, Baby Cakes joyful, and Frank was petulant, crossing his arms. Frank was leaning on the kitchen counter but exchanged this for a spot on the couch.

"Hey, uh, has anybody seen my glasses?"

Pony cocked her head in confusion before saying, "Oh! Oh, yeah, you left them on the counter."

Pony held the glasses out for him. Steve took them and surveyed the scene. Empty bottles of beer littered the counter and kitchen table, an empty bottle of wine sitting in the sink.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did we get blitzed after leaving that girl's dorm?"

Pony chewed her lip, then reluctantly said, "Um, yeah. We kinda did."

"What time is it?" Steve snapped, glancing at the clock. "It's almost noon? Are you fucking serious?"

"Calm down!" Pony said, Steve rushing back into his bedroom to grab his shoes and jacket. "Stop!"

"We're supposed to be keeping those kids safe from the Dean!" Steve said, and the care for Frank's new student Hani tugging at his chest was an alien feeling. He usually only gave a shit for his own well-being, but he was a professor, and that came with responsibility.

_You? Responsible? You only care because you want to fuck her!_

_Shut up!_ said the other part of him, the one that didn't second-guess his choices to man up once in a while and do something good.

"There's nothing we can do, Steve."

"What about the plan?"

"Steve, our fake meeting doesn't even take place until tonight. Remember? The meeting we told Frank about on the phone?"

"Teriyaki Chicken Night at the cafeteria," added Baby Cakes.

"He means sunset at the Old School House."

"It can mean both."

"I can't believe this is my life," said Steve, burying his face in his hands. "What about you, Frank? How'd you end up here?"

“Well, ya know.” Frank paused, taking a swig of one of Steve’s beers. He sprawled out comfortably on the couch next to B.C. “Followed _Hash_ some of the way. He went to his crib and I headed here. _No big._ I mean, we stopped at Hani’s beforehand since he had to check up on things. That guy can clean like a maniac! He made Crystal help too. It was pretty fucking priceless, bro.”

While he was at it, Frank took another swig of King Drunk. His back ached from sleeping on the living room floor - adjacent to a snoring Baby Cakes no less - so what better time to do nothing than now? The so-called plan his friends formulated wouldn’t go on ‘til later, anyway. Frank hoped he wouldn’t have to move for a while. In the meantime, seeing his brother all torn apart was too entertaining. When it came to Hani, Frank had his bets placed on Hasher. He almost pitied his brother for getting so stressed about her and her friends. _Almost._

“Anyway," Frank said, "we should order pizza. Don’t know about you guys, but I’m fucking starving!”

Frank reached for the house phone, but Steve grabbed his wrist to stop him, thoughts and worries spinning again after the mention of Hani's dorm. (And Crystal was okay?)

"You went back to McCormick?"

In his periphery, Steve could see Pony nodding, like this was obvious information Steve should remember. As if remembering the previous night's whirlwind of events should be easy.

Before she could interject, Steve continued, "You mean the security team abandoned it? They didn't leave anybody behind?"

Steve wondered if Hani and LeAnn had headed back there this morning, before any of the rest of them had awakened. No news was good news, right? Frank opened his mouth to respond, and Steve continued to interrupt with a list of questions.

"Crystal's okay? And that Brandon kid? You guys didn't get any word from Hani while I was unconscious?"

"Well, no..." Pony started to say, when Steve added, "And you didn't make us breakfast?"

"Excuse you," Pony said petulantly, "but I'm not gonna cook breakfast for you guys just because we all crashed here. Frank, order the pizza."

Steve sat down at the counter by Pony, cradling his head and squinting through his glasses. It still throbbed.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

Pony shrugged, saying, "Shoot."

"Can you hand me the Advil?"


	7. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dean catches the students and interrogates them. The History gang gets motivated to take action. **(7,585 words)**

Hani had finally finished her paper. After breakfast, she and her friends hit the library to get their schoolwork done. Life would be tedious without her laptop for a while, but she was happy the paper had been finished before the deadline. The students then departed the library, roaming the halls. Maybe they could get more coffee.

As they walked, she turned to LeAnn.

“Hey, do you guys think—" Hani stopped in her tracks.

“Crazy party last night, huh?”

Blocking their path was none other than the Dean and his hired muscle accompanying him. (And the mime who was always by his side for some reason.) Hani felt her heart drop. Anxiety ached in the pit of her stomach when their eyes met. It seemed he knew full well that last night took place in her residence. What now? What could she even say?

“I’m gonna need you all to come with me. _Now_ ,” the Dean instructed as his bodyguards surrounded them. They had no choice but to comply.

They were led to an office at the end of the hall, and the Dean led Hani inside. She looked over her shoulder, panicked when the guards blocked LeAnn and Jacob from following. The Dean cryptically stated that he was just going to ask her some questions, and that they would be next. He shut the door behind them.

Hani quietly took a seat, flinching when the Dean swiped the blinds shut so no one could see inside. He stood across from her, leaning over the desk.

“Hani Ahn, right? The student who hosted the big bash at McCormick Manor last night?”

_Time to face the music. Better be smart about this._

“Y-yeah! I had some friends come over, but it blew up into this big thing...”

Hani laughed nervously, smiling weakly. The Dean smirked darkly.

“It really is strange that the host of her own party was nowhere to be found. In fact, nobody remained but a single professor drinking in your kitchen. What reason did you have to leave your own dorm?”

“Um, I—I drank quite a bit. P-people I didn’t even know caused everyone to panic for different reasons. My friends just wanted me out of there and I slept over at their place. We were all just really drunk. I honestly don’t remember more than that,” Hani said, her hands fiddling in her lap. The Dean was unimpressed

“That’s funny, ‘cause last night I received a notification saying the UCI server’s firewall had been breached by a computer in _your_ building. I dispatched a small security team, and suddenly every student fled the dorm, like a nest of cockroaches from an exterminator. Let me get to the point, sweetheart. Someone at _your_ party is responsible for the hack, and you’re gonna tell me who it is.”

_Firewall breached? This couldn’t…this couldn’t have to do with Brandon? Is that why Steve and his friends needed him? And why her laptop was smashed into a million pieces in the trash?_

“W-wow. I have no idea who would do such a thing. Like I said, everyone was drunk and it was a huge party. People brought friends, and their friends brought more friends over. I don’t know more than half the people that came. I-It could’ve been anyone. The music was loud and the dorm was dark. I didn’t see anything going on. It’s pretty crazy that someone would do something of that degree. I should really make a guest list next time.”

_Okay, stop rambling. You know nothing and that’s it._

The Dean slammed his palms on the desk out of frustration.

“Cut the shit! I want answers, princess. Who the hell goes to a party just to use their computer? No one should even be coherent enough to turn the thing on, let alone attempt to fuck with the system. Who do you know that would be that stupid?”

_Apparently, Hasher._

“No one, sir.”

The Dean paced the room, agitated that Hani claimed to know nothing. His next expression had her worried as he took the seat from across her. It was as if he had a realization. A dark grin tugged at his lips.

“You know, word gets around quick. Do tell, sweetheart. What’s your relationship with Steve Smith?”

_How the fuck was she going to get out of this?_

“My what? Um, he helps…tutor me in History, if that’s what you mean. He is the head of the department and he was nice enough to offer. His brother’s lecture hasn’t really clicked with me, so I needed the help.”

The Dean scoffed, looking the dancer up and down. Apparently, nothing that involved Steve Smith was that simple. A cringe-worthy smirk spread across the Dean’s lips.

“Tutoring History? Don’t make me laugh. Smith has banged every girl here who has a pulse! In case you weren’t aware, you fit his type.”

Hani wanted to scowl, swallowing her sudden disgust. LeAnn’s warnings had proven true. Steve’s reputation was shit. Regret welled in the pit of her stomach when she remembered making out with him last night, and how fucking good it was. How it would have went further if her bedroom wasn’t occupied. No. Fuck him. He was one of the reasons she was in this mess. Hasher was the other.

“That’s all that’s going on, and I’m keeping it that way. Thanks for the insight.”

Depression replaced anger as Hani’s gaze met her lap. What would happen to them if the Dean uncovered more of the supposed hacking? What would happen to her? This was all just too much to handle. The situation was even bigger than she realized. In the end, Hani knew shit would get worse from here. The Dean continued to drill her with questions after that.

Thankfully, they weren’t about Steve. Flip Flop’s friends had done well in keeping quiet - assuming they had been tracked down and questioned already. Hani was grateful that people were too drunk to Snapchat anything besides her living room. No evidence proved that Steve had been there, thank God.

“So, tell me about your friends outside. Why did they look so rattled?”

“I don’t know. I just think we were all impacted by the whole police thing. Everyone was, from what I could remember. I drank a lot, like I said.”

“Right. You have a work hard, play hard mantra, don’t you, Miss Ahn? This isn’t the first time you’ve thrown a get together at your dorm. You’re quite popular.”

_What is he getting at?_

“Um, yeah I guess! It’s nice to unwind after a long week of studying. Some of my friends just have a habit of inviting other people without asking me. I might be done hosting parties after last night.”

“Oh, don’t lay low on my account. Someone with a perfect GPA deserves to have a good time, especially if you have nothing to do with what happened. At least, for your sake, I would hope so.”

_Is he threatening me?_

“Th-thanks. And, well…I really am sorry for what happened. Whoever they are, they should know it won’t go unpunished, considering how serious this sounds.”

The Dean chuckled.

“It’s definitely serious. It’s enough for some jail time or the very least get them expelled. I sure hope they aren’t on a student visa like you. They’d be risking a lot more, wouldn’t they?”

“Yeah, they would. So have I given you enough information? Can I go now?” Hani asked with a tired sigh. She knew what he was implying, but she should have nothing to worry about.

The Dean waved his hand in dismissal.

“Go on! Your friends are still next! Keep out of trouble, or I’ll be seeing you again.”

Hani nodded and left the room. The mime held the door for her on her way out.

* * *

At the library, LeAnn and Jacob quizzed each other for Monday's philosophy quiz, but spent most of their time both trying to touch and trying to avoid touching each other. They kicked each other under the table like middle schoolers, giggling at the stupidest little things, like LeAnn losing her pencil or the silly names of the men they studied. Hani worked on her paper, and when she finished, they got up to leave the library in search of more coffee.

In the hall, a deep voice asked, "Crazy party last night, huh?"

LeAnn gripped Jacob's hand. Hani froze. The Dean towered over them, two hired goons just behind him with guns on their belts, the shirtless mime who followed the Dean around standing with them.

Hani appeared terrified. LeAnn herself was nervous but not afraid. Then again, she had never met him before. Seeing the Dean in person, LeAnn tried to look for any flaw that made him human, but it was difficult when he was glaring down at them, with a stern jaw and a bit crazed behind the eyes. He crossed his arms, muscles bulging. He looked Hani straight in the eye.

"I'm gonna need you all to come with me. _Now_ ," he said, the men with guns surrounding them. LeAnn gripped Jacob's hand harder as they walked down the hall to an office that probably belonged to one of the librarians. Hani threw a panicked glance over her shoulder, and with the Dean and Hani inside, his goons prevented LeAnn and Jacob from following.

"I'm just going to ask your little friend a few questions," the Dean said before shutting the door. "You're next."

LeAnn tried to peer inside the rectangular window cut into the door, but one goon stepped in front of it to hide whatever was happening inside.

"We have to do something!" LeAnn said, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. LeAnn had hid her fear while Hani was still with them, but the emotion spilled out of her now.

Jacob shook his head.

"We gotta do what they say. It's the safest option. Look, LeAnn, you gotta keep your head straight, think of your future. You met this girl yesterday."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want to graduate, right? We could get thrown out of school for this, and if the rumors are true, worse."

"I'm not going to give up on her just to save my own skin."

"Think of your family."

"They'd understand. I'll do this with or without your help, Jake. I'll save her."

Jacob didn't know what to say, and soon found that might not need to be the case. To Jacob's surprise, that guy friend of Hani's rounded the corner frantically asking where she was.

"Brandon, is it?" Jacob asked. "Hey..."

Brandon glared at the guards, clenching his fists and barely holding back epithets Jacob would probably be shouting were it LeAnn in that room. He had kept his cool, however, trying to reason with LeAnn. It wasn't that Jacob didn't care at all, he just didn't know Hani. Sure he didn't know LeAnn very well either, but he and LeAnn had both only just met the girl. Brandon, however, knew Hani much better. And he seemed to care a lot, tightly wound and agitated.

"What's going on? Is Hani in there?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, she's in there. The Dean found us just a few minutes ago. Probably not hard to track down, since you found us, too." Jacob forced a chuckle, and Brandon and LeAnn's expressions told him joking wasn't totally appropriate at a time like this.

"Look, Steve and I got the girls back to Blagojevich Hall, said goodnight, and Hani slept over in LeAnn's room. They told me they went back to McCormick early this morning to check out Hani's suite and found it spotless." Jacob was especially impressed by what Brandon and Crystal had done for her, but he cut to the chase. "They found me and we got some food, went to the library to study, where we've been all morning, and now here we are." Jacob shrugged. "And we didn't turn on a single cell phone."

Brandon looked back and forth between Jacob and LeAnn, who stayed quiet. Was LeAnn angry about what Jacob had said about looking out for herself? But that was a dumb question Jacob already knew the answer to. Of course LeAnn was angry with him. Jacob certainly would be if she was telling him to turn his own back on someone. Mentioning her family was a low blow, too. He knew LeAnn was the first in her immediate family to go to college, so a lot was riding on her staying. But even after something like this, Jacob had a feeling they'd still be proud. They were probably brave and stubborn just like she was. Where else would she have learned to be so selfless?

Brandon nodded and gestured for Jacob and LeAnn to follow him down the hall. The guards brandished their weapons, to which Brandon responded with two raised middle fingers. Jacob was surprised they weren't immediately shot.

“Have them back in 5 minutes, or we’ll come looking!”

“Fuck off," Brandon said. "We’ll be back in 10.”

* * *

LeAnn leaned into Jacob, wrapping her arms around him. She was so certain they'd get through this, that she would keep her friends safe somehow, but the more LeAnn thought about it, the longer Hani remained in that room where the Dean could be doing anything, the fear began to overtake her. Why did she care so much about this girl she had only met yesterday? She choked back a sob.

"What's going on? Is Hani in there?"

The boy from last night, the one whose reckless actions had caused all of this - trying hard all day to make up for his mistake, cleaning Hani's apartment - was rushing down the hallway towards them, voice frantic. He questioned them about Hani, about everything that had happened. LeAnn stayed silent, biting her lip, then found herself following the boy, who told the guards to fuck off, they'd be back.

The air outside was cold, and LeAnn stuck her hands beneath her armpits. She reached for her gloves and hat, still in her backpack, while Brandon rolled a cigarette, but his exclamation interrupted her.

“Fuck this no phone shit!" Brandon said, exhaling a long cloud of pungent smoke. "We need to call Steve. They need to fix this shit and get Hani out of there. She has nothing to do with this."

LeAnn covered her mouth, looked to Jacob, and knew she had to come up with their next plan. She sighed.

"Okay, alright, we'll call them," she said. "There's a phone in the library, behind the checkout desk. But do you even have Steve's number?"

This was a problem. The only contact information LeAnn had was Frank's official college email address. What they really needed was Steve's house phone. LeAnn had a feeling the four troublemakers still had their cell phones off. Except for Frank, the dumbest of the bunch. Maybe she could email Frank?

"I don't know any of their numbers," LeAnn explained. "I'd need to log onto the faculty directory to find them. The only contact information I have is Frank's email."

* * *

Brandon had gone to check if everything was alright, considering last night’s events. When he got to Hani’s dorm, nothing. It was locked but he knew she wasn’t there. It was only half an hour past noon, but he knew she had to be on campus. He asked around until he was pointed in the right direction - the main building. He heard quiet sobs around the corner, finding Hani’s friends sitting outside of the Dean’s office. Well, it was just one of many offices the Dean used when shit went down. The guards at the door said it all. 

_Fuck. This can’t be good._

Brandon rushed over to them. “What’s going on? Is Hani in there?”

While consoling the brunette in his arms, Jacob explained everything. Brandon wanted to smash something at this point. He bit back a loud _“Fuck,”_ glaring at the guards that blocked their entry. It was wise not to make a scene, and they should continue this conversation elsewhere. Brandon led the two around the corner, flipping off the guards when they were questioned. He let them know that his friends needed some air. Seeing the 6’1” blonde standing between them, the men backed off.

“Have them back in 5 minutes, or we’ll come looking!”

“Fuck off, we’ll be back in 10.”

The chilly air hit them when they left the building. Brandon leaned against the wall, rolling a cigarette on his thigh and sealing it with a lick. He lit it and took a long drag.

“Fuck this no phone shit! We need to call Steve. They need to fix this shit and get Hani out of there. She has nothing to do with this.” He looked to LeAnn and Jacob for a helpful response. Brandon had no means of contacting Steve or his friends, but maybe one of them did. Something _had_ to be done, and _now_.

"Okay, alright, we'll call them," said the girl. "There's a phone in the library, behind the checkout desk. But do you even have Steve's number? I don't know any of their numbers. I'd need to log onto the faculty directory to find them. The only contact information I have is Frank's email."

“Do that then," said Brandon, finishing his cigarette and flicking away the used butt. "Use my phone and email him. The dude’s a little off, but I’d bet he’s with the rest of them. Mention that I’m here. He really likes me for some reason."

Brandon handed the girl his newly nuked phone. He didn’t care about the risk and was connected to a mobile network, not the campus Wi-Fi. It should be fine, and if it wasn’t, he’d accept the consequences.

Brandon recalled the professor’s favoritism towards him when they left the History building. He wasn’t really listening to the neurotic man’s ramblings, but he remembered how Frank had wanted him to “win” the fight with Steve. There wasn’t one - not yet, anyway. Brandon’s jaw clenched at the thought. Kicking Steve’s ass would be satisfying, but it would solve nothing, and probably upset Hani in the process. Hadn't they both done enough of that? Still, that fucker wasn’t getting off the hook by _any_ means.

* * *

LeAnn took Brandon's phone and began composing an email to Frank. What should she say? She paused, considering. There wasn't too much time. Better get straight to the point. And straight past Frank to the people who could actually help.

**[[STEVE AND PONY -** **This is LeAnn. I'm with Hani, Jacob and Brandon.** **We're being questioned by the Dean. Not in trouble yet. Don't know what he knows. Please help. We're at the library.]]**

No, that was too rude. Better make Frank feel important. LeAnn deleted the first letter and addressed the following to Frank instead.

**[[FRANK!!! This is Brandon! I'm with Hani, LeAnn and Jacob! We're being questioned by the Dean. Don't know what he knows. Please help us! We're at the library.]]**

She didn't know if Brandon was too chill for multiple exclamation points but knew it would get Frank's attention.

LeAnn handed the phone back to Brandon. The three of them went back inside and Hani emerged from the office seeming calm. Hani smiled at LeAnn and stepped forward, wiping at the smeared mascara on LeAnn's cheek. Hani told them what the Dean had asked and how she responded.

Brandon suddenly pulled Hani to her, hugging her and whispering something in her ear. Hani tensed, then eased into the hug. After a moment of awkwardness, LeAnn raising an eyebrow, Hani smiled, eyes darting to LeAnn and Jacob.

"You can let go of me now," she told Brandon. LeAnn couldn't help but smirk. Brandon acted cold, but he really did seem to care about Hani.

The pair separated and two guards approached. LeAnn steeled herself for her upcoming interrogation, rehearsing some things to say in her head.

_You didn't know anything about any hack. None of you had any personal relationship with the Smith brothers or their friends, they just happened to be there. You are strong, you're an Illinois girl..._

"He wants the boy next," they said. LeAnn's eyes darted to Jacob, who stepped forward to go with them. Like with Hani, fear overcame her, though she worried for Jacob a little less. He seemed capable enough, or at least he projected it, but she couldn't help but think, _No! Leave him alone, take me!_

* * *

Brandon let LeAnn finish the email until it was time to head back inside. His heart was racing at the thought of Hani’s academic status here. What did she say? What did the Dean say? His gaze jumped to the door that was held open, watching Hani emerge. His gaze softened. She didn’t look troubled, and she seemed fine.

LeAnn furrowed her brow, typing and retyping, trying to find the right words. Jacob stayed back, not wanting to crowd her too much, but also wanting to know what she was writing. He knew LeAnn was smart and would try to get Frank's attention in as few words as possible, keeping things straight to the point. Jacob thought he caught her typing more than one exclamation point, which almost made him laugh. Brandon was still scowling, so Jacob bit his tongue.

Back inside, Hani emerged from the office looking calm, stepping forward to smile at LeAnn and wipe away her smearing makeup. LeAnn had been crying and Jacob still felt bad about that. Suddenly Brandon enveloped Hani in a tight hug. When the guards approached them, Jacob could tell LeAnn was preparing herself for interrogation, throwing back her shoulders and brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

Before leaving the office, Hani looked back at the Dean.

“Can you give my friend LeAnn a few minutes and question Jacob instead? She’s really shaken up by everything and could use some freshening up.”

The Dean sighed heavily.

“Fucking hell! Fine! But after the boy, she gets no mercy. It’s suspicious enough of you to ask for a favor. I’m keeping that in mind, Ahn.”

Hani thanked him and hid the satisfied grin that was tugging at her lips. When she finally emerged, the sight she was met with caught her off guard. Hasher was here. She didn’t hold a grudge and had already forgave him about last night. She blinked when she met his gaze, unsure of what to say as her friends came to greet her. The dancer leaned in to whisper, as Brandon came up to her along with them. Her attentive gaze focused on LeAnn first. The poor girl had seriously been crying. Hani smiled warmly.

“Hey! Your makeup is all smudged! Unnie isn’t happy,” Hani teased as she gently rubbed LeAnn’s obscured mascara with her thumbs, wiping away any remnants of tears afterwards. She quietly continued, “So, the Dean asked me a million ways if I know anyone who would hack the system. I said no. He also asked about my relationship with Steve. I let him know that there is none.”

“Should we convince them a little more?” Brandon asked.

 _What the—?_ The next thing Hani knew, she felt Brandon’s hands gently grip to her waist, pulling her to him. He gripped the back of her head protectively, whispering against her temple, “I’m sorry.”

Hani wanted to jerk away, but she couldn’t. Her tense frame soon eased into Brandon’s hold as her hesitant palms rubbed his back. She forgave him. Hani knew Brandon wasn’t the only one to blame for this mess. Steve and his friends were just as responsible for seeking him out. She just wanted everyone to be okay in the end. Getting a bit too comfortable, Hani rolled her eyes at her pounding heart and cleared her throat.

“You can let go of me now.” Hani smiled over his shoulder.

Of course, the blonde took a minute but reluctantly complied. The guards walked up to the group soon after everyone’s conversation ceased. Gesturing to Jacob, one said, “He wants the boy next.”

LeAnn turned to look up at Jacob in alarm. Jacob took a deep breath and stepped forward to follow them.

* * *

_You're not afraid of the Dean,_ Jacob told himself. _He's a joke. A fraud. Nothing good happens to men like him._

Then Jacob was roughly sat down in front of him.

The desk was too small. A table would have been more comfortable for both of them. The Dean had pushed aside every knickknack and piece of office supplies that got in the way of his impossibly large forearms, even knocking some items on the floor.

The Dean was a semi-truck of a man, a body builder whose frame had been kept in much better shape than his aging face and hair. Jacob tried to hold onto such imperfections as a way to keep himself composed, to remind himself the Dean was just a joke. Then he heard that deep, booming voice dripping of smug self-satisfaction, and the fear was back.

"So, you were one of Hani Ahn's party guests last night, is that correct?"

"Yes, I—"

"And is it also correct that you left early?"

"I did, because—"

"Why would a fine young bachelor such as yourself leave a party at the most popular girl in school's dorm so early in the evening?"

The Dean wasn't letting Jacob reply, and his tone dripped of sarcasm. He probably knew everything already, possibly from when he interrogated Hani, and talking to Jacob was either just to cover all his bases, or...Or it was to make LeAnn squirm. But no, the Dean couldn't be that clever. How would he even know anything about LeAnn? Now Jacob was paranoid.

"What reason did you have to leave?"

"Everybody panicked when security arrived. My...My friend is friends with Hani and she wanted to leave, so we took her back to our dorm with us."

"Why would the hostess leave her own dorm?"

"I don't know. She just needed a place to crash."

"Last night I got a notification that the UCI server’s firewall had been breached. The hacker's ISP is the same as Miss Ahn's."

The Dean stood up and leaned over the desk, mostly for the intimidation factor. Jacob couldn't help but feel it working.

"You're gonna tell me who used her computer."

"I don't know," said Jacob, trying to look the Dean in the eye. If only he could project confidence.

"Yes you do, snowflake! Tell me, who the hell would show up just to use the host's computer?"

"I don't know," Jacob repeated. The Dean slammed his hands on the desk.

"What is your relationship with the Smith Brothers?"

Jacob cocked his head to the side, managing pretty well to look confused and taken aback. He just hoped he didn't seem too fake.

"They teach my friends, but I'm not in any of their classes. Why?"

"Cut the shit. I know that you know that they were at the party, and that you can tell me why."

"I honestly don't know why they would have been there."

"What about your pretty friend out there? She looked pretty damn upset."

"I don't know. We were just taken off guard."

"Hmm. I'll bet. Alright, I'll keep my eye on you," the Dean said, then bellowed, "Send in the girl!"

Jacob swiftly returned from questioning, and Hani patted LeAnn’s shoulder for comfort and support. Maybe Jacob’s speedy interrogation was a good sign.

She whispered to LeAnn, “You’ll do just fine! You guys are the least of the Dean’s concern.”

Hani smiled warmly at her friend, watching Jacob squeeze LeAnn’s hand with equal assurance. Hani was mostly sure things would go smoothly, hoping her friend wouldn’t show any emotional stress in that room. The Dean was the type to assume anything.

“We were really drunk,” Hani reminded her. “Let him know that, several times.”

* * *

"Sit."

LeAnn sat.

"Were the Smith Brothers at the party?"

LeAnn blinked. The Dean had jumped to this question sooner than she expected.

"Hello?" he said sarcastically. "Kid, answer the goddamn question! Were the Smith Brothers at the party or not?"

"I don't know," said LeAnn, and she thought she could do this, she really did, but she was never a good liar.

"Hmm," said the Dean, tapping his enormous chin with his finger. He leaned back in the chair, appraising her. The desk he'd commandeered was too small. Even the room seemed too small. Papers and objects had been scattered on the floor as though the Dean had swept the desk clean with one meaty hand.

"Eyes up here!" he snapped, gesturing. LeAnn's gaze must have been roving around the room trying to find anything to calm herself, instead of focusing on saving her friend, the same friend she had petulantly exclaimed to Jacob minutes earlier she would "save," as if she were even capable.

Two questions and the Dean had already broken her, no threats needed. God, this was embarrassing!

"I said were the brothers at the party or not?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Frank Smith is one of your professors, is he not?"

"Yes, he teaches my American History course. I took the first half of the module last semester."

"I didn't ask for your transcript, kid. His brother Steve is 'tutoring' your friend Hani?"

Grinning lecherously, the Dean said the word "tutoring" with air quotes.

"Yes," LeAnn answered curtly, stone-faced. Hani hadn't even slept with the professor and the rumor mill had already started.

LeAnn wished she knew what information the Dean had already gleaned from Hani and Jacob, but figured it came down to the usual. The Dean was still operating under the assumption the Smiths were responsible, if only because the Smiths were _always_ responsible.

"It's confirmed that Professor Crystal Peppers was at the party. In fact, she was the only person our security found in the suite. She's your philosophy professor, I'm told. You and your boyfriend take the same class."

"So?"

"Just odd."

"Everyone on campus found out about that party. We weren't hanging out with any of our professors."

"Then why would Professor Peppers think she'd find a friend there, hmm?"

_Damn._

LeAnn knew the Dean only wanted her to confirm the Smiths were there, to somehow make it seem Hani had invited them herself, to put together the Dean's long-standing hostility towards the Smiths together with some kind of conspiracy. The man responsible was who-the-fuck-knows-where, and the pawn directly responsible was standing in the hallway. All LeAnn needed to do was let one or the other indict himself, and just say nothing else. She took a breath, and the Dean smirked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. That look."

"I was simply breathing, Dean."

"Is that so?"

LeAnn said nothing else, making her face as impassive as possible, until the Dean had little choice but to let her go.

"No more questions. You may go."

LeAnn got up to leave, when the Dean said, "One last thing, Miss Rimes. I know that _you_ know that _I_ know there was a security breach onto one of our servers last night and the ISP was Miss Ahn's. And _I_ know that _you_ know that the Smith Brothers and I don't get along, and I also know that _you_ think you're no fool and I'm just a foolish old man. But you _are_. And I'm _not._ That'll be all."

There was no good reply to that, so instead LeAnn said, "I think you're very clever, Dean, but my name isn't Rimes."

"I know. Now get out."

* * *

During each of her friend’s interrogations, Brandon had caught Hani up on everything outside. As Hani suspected, both Brandon and Steve were equal contributors to this whole ordeal. Then again, wasn’t she a believer in fate?

What really could have avoided this? Nothing and no one. It had already been decided the moment she laid eyes on Steve Smith. Apparently, he and Frank may or may not be on their way right now.

Huffing one last breath of winter air, Hani headed back inside with Brandon and a worried Jacob. Her feet rushed her to the end of the hall, finding LeAnn emerging from the office. She scooped LeAnn up in a tight hug before Jacob could.

“Hey, how did it go?” Hani smiled warmly, searching LeAnn’s face for any sign of distress. All three of them were questioned, so were they all free to go?

To her relief, the guards waved them off. Hani guided LeAnn away and began walking, with the guys following at their side. The library was the obvious place they’d head to next.

* * *

Angry at the Dean for not only tricking her into revealing the truth, but for purposefully using her wrong name, LeAnn emerged from the librarian's office scowling. Suddenly Hani was hugging her, and instead of feeling comforted, she felt resentful the girl had even pulled her into this situation. If she hadn't drawn Steve's attention, he'd never have attended her party, and if he'd never attended Hani's party, he never would have hired Brandon. And if Brandon had never foolishly hacked the Dean during a damn Friday night kegger, LeAnn wouldn't be fretting over possible expulsion or worse. LeAnn let her arms hang limply at her sides while Hani tightened her grip. Hani smiled warmly at LeAnn, guiding LeAnn away and down the hall with a gentle hand on her back. The boys walked in step with them as they headed back to the library. The Smith brothers were supposed to meet them there. The thought made LeAnn nauseous.

LeAnn wasn't sure how to answer Hani's question. The boys looked expectantly at her, and she couldn't get the words out.

"Fine," LeAnn said. "I didn't tell him anything." That was technically true. It wasn't her fault the Dean had a good idea what really happened, even before he had questioned them. Her Philosophy professor showing up was a big hint the Smiths had made their own appearance. Sure, Peppers could have been there on her own just to mingle with her students, but that was unlikely. So had LeAnn really told the Dean anything he hadn't already known?

The four of them ducked behind some shelves and Jacob whispered to Brandon, "Hey, so did Frank reply to your email?"

* * *

Steve's headache abated and he was able to think more clearly about the situation. Frank and the others had just finished eating two pizzas - one cheese, and one was half anchovies/half pepperoni. They almost ordered mushrooms, but the gang wasn't progressive enough for that yet.

"I wonder where Hani is right now."

"Stop worrying," said Pony. She joined him at the kitchen counter. Steve was still avoiding Frank, who sat on the couch chatting with Baby Cakes. He seemed to be tolerating his friend's strangeness as long as it kept him away from his brother. Steve tried to write a narrative in his head that made this all Frank's fault, but there was really no point. They were in the shit now.

"I just feel bad we left them out there at the mercy of the Dean, while we sit around hiding, eating fucking pizza instead of taking responsibility."

Steve lay his head on his arms, feeling less sorry for Hani and more sorry for himself. Another woman hated him.

Guilt was something Steve regularly pushed deep down, putting himself first always. (And maybe Pony. There was no denying after all these years how much he cared about Pony.) But the guilt was eating him now, his mind showing him over and over the image of Hani shivering in the snow, Hani sleeping curled up in LeAnn’s bed. The moments of pain he had caused her had pushed away every lustful thrust of her hips, her sexy figure and beautiful smile. No, he could only remember Hani looking betrayed, confused, and scared. He had to help her.

He felt Pony touch his shoulder, shaking him.

"Get your shit together, Steve."

* * *

Devouring his fourth slice of pizza with delight and guzzling a King Drunk in his other hand, Frank’s pocket suddenly rang and vibrated. He felt his friends’ eyes on him as they gasped at the sound. It was negligent and very Frank-like, but he hadn’t turned off his phone at all. What did it matter anyway?

The lanky professor took it out and swiped it open, densely curious at the alert on his screen. Baby Cakes urgently asked what it was while the others were dead silent.

“It’s an email. That’s fucking weird. Who emails anymore? I wonder who this fucking nerd is.”

"Is it Hani?" Steve said frantically, running over to check. Pony felt that twinge of jealousy again.

Steve could be a lot of things - indifferent and selfish were his default states - but it was still weird as hell seeing him so worried about his students, his friends, or even a lover. The guilt was obvious when he was downing drink after drink the night before, but Pony didn't want guilty Steve, she wanted clever, _action_ Steve for this situation.

_And would he ever be this dedicated to helping me?_

Pony shook away the thought. No time for that now.

"Tell us what it says."

“Uh, it’s Hash. Doesn’t sound like him though.” Frank squinted at the email on his screen.

**[[FRANK!!! This is Brandon! I’m with Hani, LeAnn and Jacob! We’re being questioned by the Dean. Don’t know what he knows. Please help us! We’re at the library.]]**

Frank read it aloud. Since when did guys use multiple exclamation points? Oh well. If it was from the guy’s student account, it had to be him. (Not that Frank doubted it.)

“Looks like my bro needs me! I must be the answer to this ordeal if Hasher says so. Hah, _clearly!”_

Frank rose to his feet, looking at the group for their input. He didn’t want to go alone, and he was sure no one else here would either. Just as they were last night, they were in this shit together. Then again, when weren’t they? The shit storms always revolved around them.

“Well, should we get going? I hope Hani’s okay.” A mock remark of concern, just to secure Steve’s involvement. He was their ride, and everything was mostly his fault anyway. Pony was also equally at fault, at least in Frank’s eyes. Brainstorming sometimes backfired and they were all in deep shit in the end. He looked to Baby Cakes, who seemed eager to get going.

“Hani’s my friend too! She was tellin’ me last night that her mom’s really lame n’ such. I’d hate the thought of her ever leavin’ for good 'cause of all this,” Baby Cakes informed the group, recalling some of their conversation over shots and pink wine coolers. He got up to put on his shoes by the door.

Frank was actually surprised to hear something so serious. How had B.C. not mentioned this earlier? Why would the girl leave for good, anyway? That was pretty extreme, considering this was targeted at professors' jobs. Frank shrugged off the thought, putting on his own shoes and jacket.

* * *

Frank stood up and said, "Well, should we get going? I hope Hani's okay." Frank directed his statement at Steve, who clenched his jaw, staring at his brother. The hint of sarcastic fakeness in Frank's tone was unmistakable to Pony, but judging by Steve's expression, he was only hearing Frank's words, _"Please help us!"_ running over and over in his head. It had probably been that freshman girl with Hani who wrote the email. This meant the kids had all found each other.

And the Dean had found them.

"Of course we're going!" said Steve, hurriedly getting his shoes, jacket and car keys.

"Hani's my friend too!" B.C. added. Then he dropped some new information about Hani's mother that Pony had already pieced together and shared the night before. Frank looked surprised, however. Even a little shocked. Frank hadn't been there, and Steve had gotten wasted shortly after their conversation at Blagojevich Hall. Steve looked positively freaked. After a brief moment of confusion, Pony saw Frank literally shrug, then fetch his own clothes. Pony didn't move.

"Guys, what about the pl—?"

Pony couldn't even get out the word "plan" before Steve spun around to snap at her, "Forget the damn plan! There's a new plan! Operation Rescue Hani."

Pony narrowed her eyes at him.

"The plan to throw off the Dean so we can sneak into his headquarters and blow up the damn Supercomputer."

Steve crossed his arms and huffed, stubborn and agitated.

"If we all get taken by the Dean now," Pony continued, "who will destroy it, huh? All of this will have been for nothing."

"You heard that email," said Steve. "They need help!"

"Well then you're going alone, and the guys are staying with me."

"No way. We all go together."

"It's suicide, Steve."

"Baby Cakes said it himself. Hani gets kicked out of school and I... _We_ never see her again!"

Pony backed up, Steve yelling in her face getting too close for comfort. She shook her head, face in her hands, making an exasperated sound that was somewhere between _"augh!"_ and _"fuck!"_ She looked up at Steve and pleaded, "What about _me_ , Steve? What about our careers?"

Steve looked away and said, "We have a responsibility..."

"...as educators," they said in unison, Steve rolling his eyes as Pony finished his sentence for him. Pony wanted to scream _"You mean you have a responsibility to your dick!"_ but that wasn't giving Steve much credit. Both his concern and his fear were very real. She just wished he felt the same way about her.

 _He's gotten you out of worse scrapes before_ , Pony reminded herself. Truly, he had. But right now, why was keeping these four students in school more important than keeping four teachers employed? (Okay, three teachers and a Baby Cakes.)

"Arguing is getting nothing accomplished, but I'm not charging down to the library either," said Pony. "I need at least one of you to stay with me. We can't all get caught. Someone needs to help me destroy the Supercomputer." Pony knew the Smith Brothers would do whatever the hell they wanted at this point, so she asked, hopefully, "Baby Cakes?"

Baby Cakes watched his friends go back and forth, perking up when Pony finally looked to him for help. It was almost crunch time, and every moment would count. Steve was a wreck and Frank couldn’t care less. It was up to him and Pony to get things done on their end, and he was a powerhouse when it came to all-out charging in. He giggled quietly and gave her a nod.

“I’m ready when you are! Down with the machine!”

The large student stood ready at the door, waiting for his friends to begin heading out as he pushed the door open.

Pony stepped into the hallway. With one glance back at the Smith brothers, she sighed. Steve was a fool, but then again he was a fool that she...

"Love the energy, B.C. Let's go!"

Leading the way, Pony took them back to campus on foot. It was sunny but cold, and Pony pulled her gloves on and white jacket more tightly around herself. Armor for the battle ahead. Then she realized they were at least a twenty-minute walk and plenty of time for her passion to fade and turn to doubt that twisted her gut. She was probably making a mistake. Then she looked up at Baby Cakes and his determined expression. So loyal to the gang and to the students. It wasn't the first time they'd faced off against the Dean. Baby Cakes was one of the bravest people she knew.

"I want to thank you B.C. for coming with me. I know you want to help your new friend Hani, but this will help everybody." She took a deep breath. More softly, Pony said, "It had better."

During their walk through town, Pony noticed a sporting goods store. She had an idea.

"I gotta stop in here real quick. You've got your fists, but I could use my own weapon."

* * *

Steve almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Okay, yeah, he could. Pony was making total sense, but Steve still felt betrayed. His best friend was ditching him at a crucial moment. He wouldn't admit it in front of the guys, but he needed her. Then again, he needed all the help he could get.

"Down with the machine!" said Baby Cakes, who followed Pony out. Steve exchanged one last look with her before the door closed.

"God dammit!" Frustrated, Steve kicked his sofa. He winced. Turning to Frank, he asked, "You're with me, right brother?"

Frank was already on his feet and on the way out the door, giving Steve a look as if to say _"Duh, I'm going with or without you, you jackass."_ In his panic, Steve had almost forgotten Frank was on Operation Save Brandon. They'd never even known the kids were in trouble if not for Frank stubbornly leaving his phone on.

"Let's go!" Steve said, following Frank out. He shut the door, then quickly dashed back inside to shut off the lights. In case they still had their heads at the end of the night, Steve wanted to save electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. This is where the story left off, and my friend and I never completed it. In my mind, Pony ends up physically destroying the Supercomputer with an explosive. Ultimately Hani doesn't get expelled because reasons? I think because the History gang reveals themselves to be the cause of all the Dean's grief. I don't know how my friend wanted to end it, we had never decided. I'm pretty sure she just wanted it to end with Hani and Steve having sex. A happy ending for everybody!
> 
> If you read all of this, thank you so much! I hope parts of it were entertaining. As you can see, I still like bits of it, saving the whole thing!

**Author's Note:**

> LeAnn and Jacob are both 19-year-old freshmen, and while my friend never explicitly said so, I think Hani was meant to be 21 years old, since it's so easy for her to obtain alcohol. My friend never said, but since Brandon is a senior, I imagine he is 22. 
> 
> Showrunner Brad Neely once Tweeted the characters' ages during Season Three. This fic takes place one year later, so these are the characters' current ages - Steve is 36, Frank is 33, Baby Cakes is 31 and Pony is 23. Brad saying the Smith brothers were in their 30s surprised me, because I had assumed they were in their 40s based on how they're drawn.


End file.
